Battle of Bands, Love, and Other things
by KaleidoscopeColours2101
Summary: Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Paisley, and Calypso are all in a band against, Jason, Percy, Luke, Nico and Leo. Will they all find love? Or will someone get in the way? Jiper, Percabeth, Thaluke, Paico, and Caleo! Review, Favourite, Follow!
1. MY BIG DISCLAIMER

I, KaleidoscopeColours2101, do not own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.

Also, I, KaleidoscopeColours2101, do not own any of the songs. Their artist will be revealed in the chapter containing the song.

~KaleidoscopeColours2101


	2. 1 (PM) Crush

Piper POV

Okay, as pathetic as this sounds, I have a crush. Yes me. Cold, silly, annoying Piper Elizabeth-Anne McLean.

On who, you might ask? Jason Grace. Not to be nasty or anything, but he, according to Annabeth, is annoying, and self centred. Not hard to believe. He's dating Drew. Drew is your stereotypical mean girl. Perfect make-up caked face. Perfect evenly tanned skin. Perfect dark ringlets.

Jason, is like that too. Perfect electric blue eyes. Perfect messed up blonde hair. Perfect teeth. Perfect Californian tan (although mines darker from my native heritage). And Perfect, stunning grades. So basically popular kid, good grades.

I have no chance.

Jason, however, is also apart of a band, containing him (duh), Percy Jackson (Annabeth's boyfriend, Paisley's brother), Luke Castellan, Leo Valdez, and Nico Di Angelo.

Their band is more well known than mine, and I can't decide whether thats good or bad. Mine includes myself (again, duh), Annabeth, Thalia, Calypso, and Paisley.

Right now, we're all gathered at our table for lunch. The boys are at another table, on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Pipes." Thalia 'whisper's' across the table.

"What?" I say loudly, staring at her.

"I dare you-"

"This isn't a game of truth or dare, Thals. Maybe later." I say, rolling my eyes. She slumps in her seat, sighing.

"Apparently in last period there's gonna be an announcement about bands or something." Annabeth says, "Keep an ear out for it. Maybe this could be our chance."

We've wanted to do gigs everywhere since we started. One place said, "we don't need a girl band." Another said, "We've got a boy band playing here already." Which coincidentally happened to be Jason's band. Hence why we dont like them so much.

Paisley coughed loudly, "At the rate this cold is going, I'm going home early." She croaks, "Stupid rain. Always ruining my fun." She'd attempted to walk home in the pouring rain the other day, declining my umbrella.

"That is kinda your fault." Calypso told her, patting her back until she stopped her coughing fit.

Paisley nodded, covering her mouth with her elbow and coughing again.

"That sounds sick." Annabeth winces, glancing at the girl.

"I feel sick. Ah, screw swimming after school. I'm going home." Paisley says, packing up her lunch and stuffing it in her bag.

"Get better soon!" Calypso and I say to her, before she leaves. She smiles with a cough.

"That was sick." Thalia says, scrunching up her face, squishing her very very faint freckles.

"I hope shes okay." Annabeth says, watching Paisley talk to Percy. He nods at her, and pats her back as she turns to go.

"hmm." I agree, nodding. "Anyways, we'll text her the announcement I guess."

-Sorry to interrupt your scrolling, but your beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Have a frantastic day! You can keep scrolling now if you want-

"Class is going to be cut short today because of an extremely important announcement." The teacher, Mr. Blowfis, says, "Please hurry and get on with your work so it can be done in the time we are given. This shouldn't need to be a homework task, accept for those of you who struggle with reading."

I sigh, chewing the end of my pencil in thought as I stare at the work sheet infront of me.

"Psst. McLean." Someone pokes me. I ignore it. "McLean."

"What?" I hiss, turning around to find myself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. "Sorry." I say, ducking my head a bit.

"No worries. Do you have an eraser I can borrow?" Jason asks me, widening his dazzling blue eyes.

"Um, uh, yeah." I stammer, turning back to my desk to get the eraser. I pick it up and give it to him. He smiles at me and rubs something out on his paper.

I go back to the worksheet. I squiz through it, and am finished just as the announcement comes on.

"Good afternoon Goode high. I have a very important announcement to make. There is a bands competition, where you can enter your band to win. There are competitors from all over the USA, and celebrity judges. Auditions will be held next week Tuesday in the auditorium after school, for those who want to audition or to simply watch them. If you want more details, feel free to come to the office for a brochure."

I gasp, and hear people giggling around me.

"Ep! We need to get matching outfits and everything!" I hear a few people say -Medea to be exact-

I roll my kaleidoscope eyes and pile my books up. As soon as the bell rings, I fly out of the class like a rocket, whackng into half the school population on my journey.

Just wait until we tell Paisley.

**A/N**

**I am currently sittting next to three people at swimming who have less common sense than a three year old. And theyre my age. They tried to get my SEVEN YEAR OLD BROTHER to hit one of them. Theyre hitting each other and I've sassed them. And told them that my little brother has moree common sense than them. Ugh. I've almost been hit with pillows. My little bro better be lucky I am a better person then to let him do that... And I had to scold them. And so did my mum. And apparently one of their dad's is a cop.**

**This is short, but oh well. I'm gonna delete all the other chapters, and whatnot so if they randomly disappear then you know where theyve gone. **

**I should be doing my math now...**

**~KaleidoscopeColours **


	3. 2 (JG) Flying

Chapter 2

Jason POV

"And then the books went flying out of her hands." Drew obnoxiously giggles, holding onto my arm tighter. I wanted to shake her off, and send her 'flying' into the gutters. Sadly, I could not.

"Jasey. Are you listening?" She asks with her squealing voice that sounded more like nails on a blackboard or a cat couching up a hairball.

"Yep." I nodded, even though I really wasn't, "Are you coming to the soccer game on saturday?"

"Babe. I'm a cheerleader there. I have to go. Even if the mud will ruin my shoes." She says, rolling her plain dull eyes.

Now, even though you people can't answer me, why the heck did I everstart to date Drew? My mind was more set on a particular kaleidoscope eyed girl in my english class. According to Percy, who isn't really a reliable source, he said that she likes me too.

"Um. Okay." I say awkwardly.

"Oh, your so cute!" She says, her claws digging into my bicep. I am a man. I will not be described as 'cute'.

Somehow she managed to make me ditch the boys temporarily to go on a date with her.

"Oh, um, look at the time! I really have to go." I stammer, untangling my arm from hers and weaving through the other people at the mall, who gave me un-nerving stares.

"Jason!" Drew screeches from somewhere behind me. I don't bother replying.

*0*

"Angel With A Shotgun?" Percy suggests, holding up the music sheets from the pile on the floor.

"Or Everybody Talks?" Leo holds up the other music sheets.

"Lets do a vote." Percy says, scruffing his hair up. I sigh. we've been narrowing our options down for over an hour now. Is he trying to kill us? "Last one, I promise."

"All in favour of Angel With A Shotgun?" 3/5 including me put up our hands and say 'ai'. "Angel With A Shotgun it is then."

"Now, We rehearse!" Leo says dramatically, "After we get dinner."

"And presenting, Jason, Leo, Percy, Luke and Nico!"

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

(**Jason**=bold, _Percy_=italics, Luke=underline **Leo**=bold underline, **_Nico_**=italics bold)

**Get out your guns, battle's begun,**

**are you a saint, or a sinner?**

_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_

_with my heart on a trigger._

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will b**e.

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**

**_fighting 'til the war's won,_**

**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**

**_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._**

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

don't mean I'm not a believer.

..and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**

**_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._**

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._**

**_fighting 'til the war's won.._**

**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._**

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

**..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**

**(Live, not just survive)**

_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

**They say before you start a war,**

you better know what you're fighting for.

**_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

The small gathered crowd cheers, the girls in the front row. Piper's magical kaleidoscope eyes stare at me with interest and the fain traces of a growing smile on her blemish free face.

"Thankyou! Next we have Annabeth Piper Thalia Calypso and Paisley. But before they perform, lets take a small break. Can the following people please come back stage?" The announcer man reads off his cards until he gets to the last name, "And Drew."

Drew is auditioning? Heaven help us all.

"5,6,7,8"

(**Piper**=Bold, _Annabeth_= Italics, Thalia=Underline, **Calypso**= bold underline, _**Paisley**_= bold italics normal= all)

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey

[Verse 1]

**You made me insecure,**

**Told me I wasn't good enough.**

**But who are you to judge**

**When you're a diamond in the rough?**

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself._

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_**

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_**

**I'm no beauty queen**

**I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

[Chorus:]

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

**Who says you're not worth it?**

Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

**Who says you're not pretty?**

Who says you're not beautiful?

**Who says?**

[Verse 2:]

**It's such a funny thing**

**How nothing's funny when it's you**

**You tell 'em what you mean**

**But they keep whiting out the truth**

**It's like a work of art**

**That never gets to see the light**

**Keep you beneath the stars**

**Won't let you touch the sky**

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

**I'm no beauty queen**

**I'm just beautiful me**

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

[Chorus:]

Who says, who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth it?

Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Trust me, that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

[Bridge:]

Who says you're not star potential?

**Who says you're not presidential?**

**Who says you can't be in movies?**

_**Listen to me, listen to me**_

_Who says you don't pass the test?_

**_Who says you can't be the best?_**

**Who said, who said?**

**Would you tell me who said that?**

**Yeah, who said?**

[Chorus:]

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)_

Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)

**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)**

**Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)**

**_Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)_**

Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)

Who says?

The audience erupts in cheers, and the nervouus girls sigh in relief. They come down on the right side of the stage, andmy eyes are glued on Piper. A large smile graces her light pink lips that look so... Shut up Jason.

Theysit in the row infront of us and turn around. Paisley starts talking to Percy. Thalia to Luke. Annabeth joining in with Paisley. Calypso to Leo, Nico's being a loner, and Piper is...

Holy crap Piper is staring at me.

"Y-you guy's did great." I smile at her.

"Thanks," She says, nervously tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "You did too. You guy's were so great it was like woah." She hits her forehead with her hand, face palming. I wanted to stop her, but I didn't see it coming. "Crap, and now I sound like Paisley."

Our conversation was interrupted by the announcer man, "Our winning bbands are, Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico and Luke and Piper, Annabeth, Paisley, Calypso and Thalia!"

I suck in a breath, all my nerves leaving. Theres some crying and wailiing, and some hoots. Paisley has tackled Percy from his chair in a hug.

"Could those bands please meet with me backstage?"

**A/N**

**hey. The songs in this chapter were:**

**Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab (I love them!)**

**Who Says by Selena Gomez.**

**I don not own them. or the songs above. **

**Comment. Tell me what you think. I'm at school. ha ha . **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	4. 3 (PJ) Frozen

Percy POV

Arriving just outside my apartment I share with Dad, Mum and Paisley, I can already hear the loud piano music. I unlock the blue door, and go down the hall, with the music only getting louder and louder.

Sitting at the piano in the living room/lounge is Paisley. She didn't go to swim training tonight because of her cold. The only reason she came to school was because of the audition. And that was before swimming. And she only came in time for the audition.

Dropping my bag on the couch, I sit next to her. She looks up from the piano and smiles at me, her fingers still playing.

"Frozen?" I ask, positioning my fingers so we can do a duet.

"Yep." She replies, moving up the piano so I can play too.

After a few minutes of playing, I hear the door open, but chose to ignore it.

"Thats not something you see every day." Mum remarks, taking her phone out to record, "Keep playing and I can send this to Cole."

Cole is Paisley's older brother on her Mum's side. She would be in NZ with him, but Dad had the legal rights. Susan, Paisley's mum, signed them off to him before she died. Even though its been almost two years, she's only just warming up to Dad. Sadly for him. But he's never around.

The song draws to a close, and I turn to face Mum.

"Aww. That was just the cutest." She coo's. "Well, I should get started on dinner."

Q~Q (My face when I asked my mum to get 'Where She Went' for me while I was at school. She said no. I was crying. Because of 'if i stay'. True story.)

"But Sally!"

"Don't 'but Sally' me. You're sick!"

"But I can still swim!"

"No, Paisley."

"But-"

"Percy, can you tell your sister she's not going to the competition this weekend." Mum asks me, hands on her hips.

I look at my sister, whose giving me the same expression. I bring the spoonful of cereal to my mouth and keep eating, watching the argument like a tennis match.

"I would, but she'd bite my head off if I did." I say between mouthfuls.

Paisley glares at me. I almost cower away, but I'm the older sibling. I see the edges of her iris going red. Oh no. She's mad.

"Paisley, it's only because A. Is true, and B. You're sick. You're not even going to school" I point out, "But, on the other hand, the majority of your races are in the afternoon, and you could just come then."

They both sigh in defeat. "Fine." Paisley says, "It's only hundred fly and fifty free." She lists her races.

"Okay. Percy, can we leave now?" Mum asks, grabbing the keys off the bench, and kissing Paisley on the cheek.

"Yep. Lemme just get my phone of the charger and we can go." I say, getting up from the bar stool and over to the sink, where I deposit my blue bowl.

I race to my room and get the phone from my desk. I'm about to fly through the front door, when Paisley yells for me from the couch.

"You're forgetting something." She says, standing up and holding her arms out. A hug. Right.

She hugs me tightly, and kisses my cheek quickly. "Have a good day, Perce. Don't trip on your laces."

I don't know why, but she insists on doing that every morning, whether it be with Dad, Mum or I. Dad left the other day for a big surf comp in Cali.

"Bye Pais." I say, picking up my bag and leaving, shutting the royal blue door behind me.

-(•.•)-

"And I expect those Paper's in tomorrow." Mr. Spindlr says, slamming the whiteboard pen down on his desk. I jolt up, not realizing he was talking.

"Mr. Jackson, would you care to class about what we we're learning about?" He smiles maliciously at me from the front.

No. I wouldn't care to tell the class. I felt like saying, but forced down the biting words that would land me a detention.

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't listening sir." I say, earning a few snickers and comments.

"Pay attention next time, Mr. Jackson. You might find something in my class worth listening to." He says, smiling evilly. Oh how I wished I could sma-

No Percy, that is a teacher. I think to myself.

The bell rings, saving my dear, precious life. I quickly snatch up my things and rush out of the classroom.

Lunch! At last!

I plop down next to Jason, at our usual table.

"Hey man. Whats up?" He asks me. I look at him tiredly, and then at the bag on my lap.

"Nothing much. Paisley want to go to the swim meet this weekend, but my Mum says she's too sick. They got in an argument this morning."I say, getting out my food. A sandwich and blue cookies. Classy.

"Hey team." Leo says, sitting next to me.

"Hey Leo." We chorus.

"So do you know when we're flying out to Cali?" Leo asks, eating a slice of pizza.

"We're going to California?" Jason asks, shocked.

"Uh, yeah?" Leo says hesitantly.

OMG! I've always wanted to go to California! I went for a swimming competition with Paisley this one time, and it was like McDonalds, because I was lovin' it.

"Yes!" I cheer, fist pumping. We get to escape the snow!

"Percy, can I give you Paisley's homework?" Nico asks, dumping the papers in my bag. "Thanks."

Okay then...

-0-

When I get home, once again, music is playing. Loudly. It sounds familiar, but I can't pin point what song it is.

"Paisley! Keep it up and the neighbours will start complaining!" i say to her, entering the kitchen where a plate of blue cookies are placed. Blue. Cookies.

I tear off the GladWrap, and take three cookies from the overflowing plate.

"Hey, leave some for me please." Paisley teases, stopping her Piano playing.

"What song?" I ask her, sinking into the couch and drowning in the blankets that my oh so very lovely younger sister has kindly piled up. Don't worry people. I'm still alive. Thank goodness. I don't think anyone would survive a day without my awesomeness. Scientific studies show that when I die, levels of human awesomeness will drop dramatically. Almost like Twilight's popularity did. (Quick A/N I used to be in love with the books/movies. I mean no offence to Twilight lovers because I am one myself.)

"Ugly Heart. GRL." She says, flicking through her computer. (Another A/N: I'm learning this one! True story. I'm still learning, but theres only so much youtube tutorials can do)

"Cool. Oh, and Nico gave me your homework."I grin at her glare.

"Ughhhh!"

**A/N**

**Hello world. Its miserable here. Very cold and rainy... why can't the summer come faster?**

**My older brother is gone away for a big swim meet and I have to do the dishes all week this week, and I did them all last week too, because of his exams and he was 'studying'. He calls it studying, I call it being lazy. Soon, he'll forget how to do them, just like he did with scrambled eggs. As soon as I started to make them, he forgot. **

**Well, I guess thats older siblings for you. I am an older sibling, so I just insulted myself at the same time so... **

**Anyways, to any readers from the Northern Hemosphere, how was your summer?**

**And about the piano thing, I wasn't lying. I am trying and sorta failing to learn it... Don't judge, okay? (Don't reply with 'okay' like my friends always do. No, Kiera. NOT FREAKING OKAY!)**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Just asking, how old would you guess that I am? I asked this on He Never Forgot, and only two people guessed. **


	5. 4 (AC) Neglected

Annabeth POV

I know how much of a girly girl bitchacho nacho I sound like by saying this, but I can't help it. Here goes.

I feel neglected by Percy.

You heard me, well, read the words above. If you didn't its on the line up there^.

He hasn't been around as much, and when he is, its not for long and he barely even holds my hand. He's been so absorbed in having a sister, and his band, and swimming that he barely even says 'Hi' anymore. At least his sister does.

"Annabeth!" Bobby shouts from the top of the stairs, "Mathew won't give me my Lego!"

"Its both of your Lego. There's this wonderful word called 'Sharing'. You should try it sometime." I tell him, digging my hand in the bowl of buttery popcorn, and shoving it into my mouth.

"Annabeth." Helen, my 'ugly' step-mother scolds me. "be nice."

I want to tell her to shut up. That she doesn't understand. That she's not my mother. That I don't care if she tells dad. And that by her telling Dad, she's showing she has no power over me. Wassup 'The Labyrinth' reference. I love that movie.

And I do exactly that, and for once I win the argument. Wanna know why? She doesn't say anything.

I storm off the couch (can you even do that?) and upstairs with my bowl of popcorn under my arm.

I fling myself onto my bed, spilling some of the popcorn on my journey. Ugh! My beloved popcorn! What shall I do without you?

I sit up and put the popcorn back in the bowl, and continue to place the bowl on my bedside table.

"Annabeth?" My dad knocks on my door, slowly opening it, as if I might attack him, which honestly I am contemplating.

He see's me sitting on my bed, and I must look pretty miserable because he comes over and gives me a hug.

I immediately find comfort and warmth in the hug. Its something I haven't had in a while.

"Tell Dad whats wrong." Dad says over my shoulder. I start to cry. We haven't had a heart to heart since Mum left. It's complicated so let me break it down for you folks who can't comprehend complicated things .

My Mum left my Dad when I was four to go over to the other side of the world to become an architect in Europe. It hurt. I had to grow up without a motherly figure in my life... Until Helen came along. But that just made everything worse. She hated me, because I wasn't her child. She despised me because I wasn't her's, and because she thought I was a potential threat to her relationship with Dad. Soon Bobby and Matthew came along, and all Dad's attention went to them. Every time I had him to myself for five minutes, someone else came along and ruined it, complaining that Dad wasn't paying much attention to them *coughbobbymatthewhelencough*

"Percy hasn't been paying attention to me much these days. He's so captured in his band and and..."I stammer, "And Helen is just getting worse and worse. And you're not listening to me and..."

"Shh. Take a deep breath, and calm down Annie." He says.

I do what he says and try again. "You're not really paying attention to me. And neither is Percy. Do you even know whats going on with my band?"

"You're in a band?" He asks stupidly. I gasp in shock.

"Yes! I have been for a while! You see what I mean? We got into boot camp in California in the Battle Of Bands!" I say, getting up and shooing him out the door, "Like you'd care anyways."

*.*

The next day, everything was awkwardly silent. Dad didn't speak to me, he looked sad instead. Percy didn't text to ask if I wanted a ride to school, like he does almost every morning, accept the ones his Mum drops him off, and I know when she does because he texts me the night before saying so. Bobby and Matthew don't talk to me. Helen doesn't talk to me either.

Well good. I don't need them anyways.

Strolling into school, my grey backpack slung over my shoulder, I head towards my locker.

"Annabeth!" I ignore it, and change my books.

"Annabeth!" The voice sounded so much closer, and more familiar than I wanted it to be

"Annabeth." Percy says, leaning against the locker next to me, "Hey."

I slam my locker shut. Just as I' about to turn away, something tugs on my skull. My hair is caught in my locker.

"Here, lemme help."Percy offer's, his fingers about to hit the dial on the lock. I glare at him..

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself,thanks Percy." I say coldly, opening my locker and untangling my hair.

"What's wrong?" Percy asks, giving me the big eyes. Ugh! Why does it have to look so cute?

"Nothing. I have to get to class."I say rudely, pushing and shoving my way around students that are either at their lockers or on their way to their locker.

"ANNABETH!"

(-0.0-)

At lunch, I got to our table first. I began eating my sandwich and apple, when someone put their bag down beside me. Can't be Thalia, because I would've heard her shoes. Can't be Calypso, because she would have said Hello. Can't be Piper because I would smell her perfume. And it can't be Paisley because she would've hugged me.

I look up an d stare into the sea green orbs that belong to none other than my boyfriend, Percy. (Duh, if you didn't pick that up already)

"Annabeth..."He sighs, "It took me a while, but I figured out why you've been acting strange."

"Really?" I ask sarcastically.

"You're mad at me because I haven't been spending much time with you, so I got everyone to sit at the table over there." He says, shifting my bag so its next to his on the floor. I look over my shoulder to find Thalia, Piper, Calypso and Paisley sitting with Percy's friends.

I sigh and look at Percy.

"Sorry for neglecting you."He says sincerely, "Sorry for not paying attention to you. Sorry for not being a good boyfriend. Sorry for not-"

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

**A/N**

**Tada! Am I awesome, or am I awesome? AN UPDATE! AND ITS EARLY!**

**School sucks. We have an RE assessment (Religious Education) due at the end of nextt ime we have RE. All the other classes haven't even started, and they get to take theirs home and three periods at school from when the teacher gives it to them from when the teacher gets them back in. I however have five periods in class. No more no less. I would have six, but my class stuffed it up. Yay. Not. They are so annoying!**

**Rant over. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Love ya!**


	6. 5 (CT) Fangirling

Chapter 5

Calypso POV

"Hey girls, we should probably discuss what we're doing when we go to California."Annabeth says, shaking out her blonde curls.

"What do we need to discuss?"Paisley asks, tangling her fingers and twisting them at odd angles.

"What we're bringing? What songs we're doing? Band names? That sort of thing. And You need to bring nice clothes. We're going on TV for gods sake." Annabeth says, pulling out a piece of paper with small writing.

Does she seriously expect us to understand that writing? Its so small! I mean, my writing is curly and stuff, but this is tiny!

"Nice clothes. Shoes. Socks. Pajama's. Casual clothes. Bra's. Underwear." I blush at the last two Thalia spouted. "Jackets. Swimsuits, because theres the beach. Towel. Toiletries."

Annabeth scribbled it down. "Caly, anything to add?" She asks me.

"No." I say, shaking my head.

"So... Band names."Piper says, widening her eyes and looking at all of us.

Annabeth and her crazy curls.

Thalia and her punk rock look.

Paisley and her worn out hand-me-downs.

Me and my white dress and black flats.

Herself and her baggy shirt and jeans.

"We're all quite different."Annabeth points out, "and we don't agree on much the same. We all have our own style. We all love different things. We all like people from our competing band. We all-"

"Yeah, we get it, we're all different to one another, but band name?" Paisley says, narrowing her eyes in concerntration.

"Individualz."

"I love it!" I say, almost letting out a squeal of excitement, "It's perfect for us!"

"Girls, did I just hear the words 'clothes' before?" Aphrodite, Piper's mum sticks her head through the door. We were way past that topic...

"Um, maybe?" Piper shrugs, most likely hoping her mother wouldn't do something drastic. After all. She was the queen of shopping and clothing.

"And you're going to California for this competition?"She asks, her bright eyes sparkle and widen.

"Yes?"

"We're going on a shopping trip."

We all started groaning.

"I don't want to go!"

"We don't need clothes!"

"I hate shopping!"

"You can't make me!"

It seems that I am the only one slightly excited for it.

"Guy's. It was a suggestion."I say, "And a great one at that. Annabeth, you were f=saying we need nice clothes, well what better place to get them?"

"My sister's box of old clothes? Theres tonnes of really pretty stuff in there." Paisley says jokingly. Hopefully.

"Are you kidding or..." I trail off.

"I'm not. There really is pretty stuff in there. I just have to get it out and show you." Paisley nods her head frantically. I'm surprised it didn't fall off.

"Well, lets see if we can go this weekend." Aphrodite says, squealing, "I'll just go and phone your parents. I'm positive they'd let you." And with that, she leaves.

"So, Calypso." My mother says, "Aphrodite called and said you were going to go to the mall with your friends for your trip to california. Is this true?"

"Yes, Mother." I say, eating my dinner and glncing around the table.

"And you're going next weekend to California." She asks, looking at me with curious eyes.

"Yes."

"Well, I have no problem with you going. It'll be good for you. Get out the house, hang out with friends. Maybe in California you'll find a boyfriend!"

My mother. She likes to think she's stern, but honestly, she's not. She wans me to get a boyfriend and she wants me to do whatever. If I were to classify her in IISuperwomanII's youtube channel video 'Types Of Parents' She'd be the cool cat. I love my Mum. (A/N I have no idea who Calypso's mum is, but imagine her being this...)

"Mum!" I exclaim embarrasedly.

"What?" She asks innocently. As if, Mother.

"Nothing. Are you done with dinner?" I ask, pointing to her empty bowl. She nods and I take it up to the sink to be cleaned with all the other dishes, including my own.

After all the dishes are cleaned and dried, I have a shower and change into my warm pajama's.

At school the next day, Piper and I talk about the shopping trip.

"Mum wants to go tomorrow, so we just have to ask everyone's parents and see if they let them come tomorrow." She says, rolling her kaleidoscope eyes.

I nod, gathering my books closer to my chest.

I'm about to enter my classroom, when someone bumps into me from behind, making me loose my grip on my books and forcing me to the floor after them.

"Watch it, looser." Drew sneers, standing on my nimble fingers with her high heels. Seriously, who wears high heels at a high school? Doesn't she get blisters or anything?

I sigh and pick up my books. Someone kneels next to me and helps mme gather them into a pile. I trail the tanned arms upto the owner's face and find myself looking at Leo Valdez. I guess you could say I had a crush on him, somewhat. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack, nor the shiniest, but he was something.

"You okay, Caly?" He asks, handing me my books and helping me to my feet again.

"Yeah. Thanks Leo." I say, offering him a weak smile and a one armed hug. He smelt like firewood and machine oil. Meh, there are worse smeeling people in the world. His hug was warm and comforting. I could melt.

Get yourself together, Calypso. I scold myself mentally. Now is not the time to fangirl over Leo.

Well, maybe tommrow will be. I think to myself, lowering into my seat. Maybe.

**A/N **

**Bell's about to go. I'm in the library at school. Teacher let me come here because i was 'working so hard in the topic.' **


	7. 6 (LV) What's With The Get Up?

Leo POV

"How do I start?" I mutter to myself, pacing in front of my mirror in my room. I take a deep breath, and face the mirror, swiping a hand through my greasy curls.

"Hey Caly, wanna hang out later?" I try, before cursing myself, "That's too casual!"

"Honey, " My Mum says from the door, leaning against the frame amusingly, with a smile covering her featured, "You've been at this for the past hour. Dinner's ready."

I look at my Mum and sigh tiredly. "But-"

"She'd be silly to say no. " Mum says, walking over to me and cupping my face in her oily hands. "Besides, that last one was smooth."

Mum kisses my forehead affectionately, before leaving the room.

I look at the outfit Jason helped me pick out. I laugh, remembering our conversation.

*Flashback to three hours ago*

"Tell me again, why I have to help you pick out an outfit for tomorrow." Jason says, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Because I'm planning on asking Calypso out tomorrow." I say, dragging his taller frame into my messy room, which is scattered with random blueprints for Mum and other mechanical equipment.

"And you needed me here because..." He trails, looking around the room awkwardly.

"I want you to help me pick out what I need to wear. You have plenty of experience in this department, dude!"I exclaim, going through my drawers, trying to find a piece of clothing that's not greasy, oily, ripped or stained.

"You sound like a girl." Jason says, shrugging and looking through my clothes anyways.

*Flash over*

The next day:

I got to school, about twenty minutes earlier than usual, so I could prep myself and go through my plan. I was going to wait by our English class, which is first block, and ask her out then.

I took my stuff from my locker, and sighed. I hope this goes smoothly.

I leaned on the wall beside the English room, waiting for her.

"-and then you... yeah you got it!" I hear her talking to a freshman before I see her. I crane my neck to see if I can spot her but two things go wrong.

A) My neck clicks

B) Calypso fell over my feet.

Well, she's certainly falling head over heels for me. Literally.

"Oh my gods, Caly, are you okay?" I ask, helping her up by gripping her forearms and tugging her.

"Yeah." She says breathily, straightening her plain white top which looked great on her by the way. "Whats with the get up?" She says, gesturing to my clean shirt and jeans. I washed my hair last night and attempted to style it this morning. I would be lying if I told you I wasn't offended.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" I ask her nervously, scratching the back of my neck nervously. I hear her giggle nervously.

"Okay." She says, nodding.

"I knew it was a - wait what?"I say, doing a double take on what she just said.

"I'll go on a date with you." She agrees, smiling. I can imagine I'm smiling like a maniac too.

-CALEOOOOOOO-

"And she said yes!" I squeal into the phone like a twelve year old girl getting an instagram request from her crush.

"We know, Leo. You told us, like a bazillion times in the car on the way here." Nico complains.

"Percy, is that you?" Sally, Percy's Mum, asks from the kitchen.

"Yes mum." Percy says.

"Paisley walk again?" Sally asks, coming out of the kitchen and shaking her head, "Crazy girl will die fro hypothermia."

"Yeah, something like that." Percy says, covering up because he didn't actually know where his sister was.

"I have to go and get some things from the supermarket, so don't wreck anything. No speeding car movies. No movies involving car crashes." Sally instructs, "I won't be long. Keep an eye out for your sister."

Then Sally disappears through the front door which we just entered. Well, we didn't enter the apartment via the fire escape now, did we?

"Why aren't we allowed to watch car movies?" Luke asks, taking off his jacket and going into Percy's room.

"We are allowed them, just we can't watch them in the lounge." Percy corrects before his phone starts ringing. "Yo, where are you?- I have to see this- I know, I'm fabulous.- yeah-okay,love you."

"Well, what should we do now?" Jason asks, sitting on Percy's desk chair.

"Raid the kitchen?" I suggest, wanting to help my hungry stomach.

"Let's go."Percy says.

Two hours later, Paisley comes back with Sally looking like she went through hell and back.

''That was horrible."She shudders, dropping her bags.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad."Sally says, nudging her playfully.

"It was worse that I thought it would be."

"Drama Queen."Sally rolls her eyes, "Dinner's in half an hour."

"So, how was shopping?"Percy asks her annoyingly, Paisley glares at him. I would have peed y pants if I was him. She scares me with her glares. Sure they're not like Nico's, but he glares more often and you get used to them.

"Go away." She tells him, leaving to her room, "And FYI, it sucked!"

**A/N**

**Well, its short, but... CALEO! Your welcome. **

**I feel like a lazy ass because I spent all yesterday not doing anything and yeah. I get headaches from not doing anything. Bad ones. **

**I was dragged to see How To Train Your Dragon 2 again. I fell asleep. I would have seen guardians of the galaxy, but my older brother decided to be a poop and stay home and I felt bad for not doing anyting all day so instead of going to that with him, I went to ****How To Train Your Dragon 2 with my younger siblings. My little sister made a point of saying "I'm sitting next to Sky." And my little brother asked to sit next to me as well, but I promised my sister I was going to sit next to her. See, My younger siblings love me. They are so cute! My younger brother has a beauty spot and everything. **

**That was a long A/N**

**BYE!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Also, if you have Wattpad and are following me, you know there will be a sequel that I cannot wait to write! I will post more frequent updates on this story, so I can start writing that. **


	8. 7 Stones and a Brick Wall (LC)

Luke POV

"Nonononononono!" Percy complains, rapidly pressing the buttons on the controller. I grin maliciously and race past.

"Yes!" I cheer, passing the finishing line in the game! "Donkey Kong wins again! Sorry Princess Peach."

Percy does a really bad impression of a pout, making his bottom lip pout out and widening his eyes. I chuckle at him, as does everyone else.

"Percy, no offence, but you look weird." Paisley says. Percy looks at her as if hedidn't know she was there, watching us play a car game.

"Paisley Oceana Brown! You are not supposed to-"

"Percy." Paisley says giving him the 'duh' look, "It's Mario Cart. I'm not going to go into some sort of panic state from Mario Cart."

She rolls her eyes at her brother before disappearing into her room.

"My sister is strange." Percy says, fixing his pout and sitting up properly on the couch.

"That she is." Leo agrees. "Can I have a turn now?" he gestures to the controller in my hand. Deciding to be evil, I pretend to think.

"Oh, I dunno. Percy, what do you think?" I ask the raven haired boy. He grins too, catching my plan.

"Hmm." Percy pretends to think as well. I know he's pretending because, c'mon. He's Percy.

"Please?" Leo asks, taking on the pouty look that Percy couldn't pull off.

"Kidding." I say, chucking him the dark controller, "Princess Peach cannot win."

"Gotcha."

"Hey, do we have a band name yet?" Asks Leo.

"Nope." Says Nico, "At least I don't think so."

Leo was bringing up a good point. We were a band, but we didn't have a band name yet. What were we gonna do when we get to California next weekend without a band name? I bet all the other bands have a name, and we'd be the odd ones out.

Someone knocks gently on Percy's bedroom door. Sally pokes her head in, "Sorry to interrupt boys." She apologizes, "Percy, the swim meet got cancelled. There was already a booking for the pool for an entire school this weekend, and on Sunday there's another swim competition but for the younger kids, so..."

"Okay." Percy says, disappointed. I could tell he wanted to go to that swim meet, "Have you told Paisley?"

"No." Sally laughs, "She'd have our heads on a silver platter if she found out."

"Would not!" Came a reply, and Percy's face paled, "I'm not deaf!"

"I know!" Percy says, "Please don't kill us! It's not our fault."

"How mean do you think I am?" She says sadly. Percy doesn't seem to pick up on it. Sally shakes her head at Percy, telling him 'Don't reply'.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to say. I'm going out. Don't stay up too late." Sally says before exiting.

We begin to discuss band names, and settle on Jason's idea of 'Outcasts' because it makes us seem, as Leo likes to put it 'badass'. Also, not many people seem to like us, other than the 'mean girls' who portray the character's of Regina, Gretchen and Karen from the movie. Some are dumb, some are followers, some are plain mean, and others like Drew are all three. I'm glad Jason dumped her.

Back at school on Monday, I realized that being picked to be in the 'Battle Of Bands' made us all a topic of gossip. As I walked in, I immediately started hearing it all.

"Oh em gee, he's cute."

"I heard they were lip syncing."

"Gasp! He's apart of the boy band!"

And so it goes on. I was ready to punch someone. I swear, the amount of insults. Its like they only say these things because we're apart of the battle of bands. Seriously people, how shallow can you get?

"Do you hear it all too?" Asks Thalia, coming up to me.

My hands start shaking slightly. Her obsidian, shiny hair was down, and touched her shoulders and her eyes were like someone had put a bolt of lightning in them. They were that blue and that angry.

"Yeah." I tell her, "Its like they only want to like us because we're in the competition."

She sighs, "All I get is insults. 'They were totally lip syncing.' 'Who does she think she is?' 'OMG, what a loser alert.' I swear, the next person that trash talks me or my friends is going to get hit because I don't think I can take it much longer." Thalia says, walking beside me to class.

I felt sorry for her. Although I hated the comments, some were nice. All she got was hate, and lots of it.

"Sorry." I say to her, nudging her gently with my elbow.

"It's alright. Well, it isn't. But I guess we just have to dedal with it." She says toughly, sticking up her barrier again.

I wish I could make it stop. It was upsetting her. The insults were wearing down her brick wall. Every one like a new stone hitting it in attempt to make it fall.

- (A/N I'm getting boring with these lines. I need to start with the happy faces again)

At lunch, I was surprised when the Girls showed up at our table. Thalia sat next to me, making me happy. Piper in between Leo and Jason, Annabeth sat next to Percy and Paisley. Calypso sat on the other side of Leo, and Paisley sat Next to Nico who was sitting next to me.

They all seemed upset. They were all getting the hate.

"Whats up?" Percy asks them, wrapping an arm around Annabeth like I wish I could to Thalia. I wasn't physically unable to do it, but I had a feeling she would hit me if I tried.

"The Sky, Clouds, Atmosphere, the roof, the upper classes." Calypso lists off. How did I know one of them was going to say that.

"I meant why are you sitting with us?" Way to go Percy! Way to make them feel bad. "Not that I don't like you all sitting with us, just you don't normally."

"Apparently I'm a good for nothing Nerd, whose mother left because she didn't love me." Annabeth says spitefully.

"I'm a nobody who gets into everyone's business." Calypso says, "I think I'm all that."

"According to Drew and her little clique, My Mum committed suicide and so did my siblings because I'm a bitch and I deserved being abused."Paisley says, with tearful eyes.

That's harsh.

"My parents split because of me, and their separation was all my fault. Their 'ship' sank because of me." Piper's eyes were bottled with anger. She was ready to explode.

"I don't really think I want to start." Thalia says. I could feel the atmosphere around us thicken. Percy looked raged that people would say things like that. Leo looked stunned and sad. Jason looked taken back by what his ex said. Nico's eyebrows were raised as if he couldn't believe it either.

I was angry. I wanted to kill the people that said that about them. They didn't deserve it and it wasn't true. I also felt sad that they were receiving all this hate. At least my band was getting complimented all the while. The girls were just getting hit by insults.

"Also, I got called a slut." Piper says, her fist on the table clenched so tight it was paper white. I'm surprised her bones hadn't broken through the skin yet.

"You know that whatever they say isn't true, right?" Percy asks them, "They're just jealous that your friends with us and you're in the Battle with us."

They don't respond.

"We know that." Calypso says, "But that doesn't make it hurt any less."

I met all my band members eyes, and we made a hidden promise to make the girls feel as special as they deserved, and to shelter them from the incoming stones.

**A/N**

**Sorry this took a while. I lost my notebook that had my plan in it and it was hard for me to write a Luke chapter. **

**Thalia POV next. **

**I was dragged into a car for a six hour drive to a ski field,only to find out the next day that the fields were shut for the duration of our stay so we piled in the car again for a sevenhour drive home. A waste of two days. I would be lying if I told you that I was productive and wrote more during the thirteen hours in the car. It wasn't pretty. My sister was crying. My brother was crying. It was messy, and took ages for them to stop with the attitude and pack their stuff. I guess its alright because my sister is 5 and the brother that was crying is 7. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours. **

**Vote and Comment. **

**Song suggestions, anyone?**


	9. 8 You're Beautiful (TG)

Thalia POV

I was pissed off. How could people think, let alone say stuff this harsh?

"Bitch."

"Wannabe."

"Slut."

"Goth Girl."

"Weirdo."

"Freak."

The words bounced around my mind, and I couldn't make them go away. It hurt to think that people though this about me and my friends.

"You're a slut." I hear someone say.

"Sorry. You seemed to have mistaken me for your mirror." I say, smiling forcefully and trying to pretend like it didn't hurt. It did. I was wounded, and I didn't want to show it.

"The sass is real." Leo says from behind me. The girl gasps in horror that I actually talked back.

"Leo!" She whinges, "She's being mean to me."

Ummm? Who was calling me a slut?

"Not the way I heard it." He says, scoffing and walking off. I do the same.

The insults hang around all day, whispering in my head over and over.

What if I was those things? What if they were right?

"I know what you're thinking, Thals." Luke says, making my heart rate speed up. "'It's most definitely not true. Don't you dare even think it."

I nod, swallowing the thick tears threatening to fall.

"C'mere." he says, pulling me in for a hug. I bury my face into his warm chest. A few tears escape,but I mostly use this moment to get myself together and keep most of the tears down. His embrace was warm and secure, making me feel safe and protected.

"Thanks, Luke." i say, pulling back and wiping my face. His hands grip my shoulders gently.

"No problem, Thals." He says, "Any time."

So I can hug you any time I like? Well then, thank you very much. I will use that to my advantage.

His blue eyes were looking at me intently, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concern. He was worried about me.

As cute as it is, I don't need a man to be worried about me. Even if that man was my brother or Luke Castellan.

"Um, Thals." Luke says, dropping his hands to hang limply beside him.

"Yeah." I say, cursing my croaky voice.

"You're beautiful." He says honestly, before dashing off.

I look at him as he flies past everyone cramped in the hallway. Did he mean it? My heart clenches painfully. Why was he running away from me? Was I that scary?

Suddenly, someone crashes into me, making me and them fall to the floor. The books slip from my hand and are kicked around by other people in the hall.

"Watch it, loser." Drew says to me cruelly. She would make an excellent 'Cruella De Ville' if the school ever did '101 Dalmatians' as the school play. I can imagine her skinning puppies. Actually, I can't. She'd probably get someone else to do it because she wouldn't want to get her hands dirty or a chipped nail.

"Hey!" I hear my twin (In this Jason and Thalia are twins. Its easier, because they're supposed to be in the same grade. Sorry for anyone who doesn't like it) shout. "Leave her alone."

"Jason." Drew screeches, launching herself at him. Poor Jason. She used to come over regularly when she was dating Jason. It was mind-splittingly annoying. Her screechy nails-on-a-blackboard voice was a regular in my house, and her sickly strong perfume was permanently absorbed in the walls. It sucks.

Jason looks at me with an awkward frown that resembled the frowny face :( . He shrugged her off.

"Why are you so mean?" He asks her, "Stop being so mean and maybe I'll like you. Maybe. If you haven't ruined it for yourself already. What you say hurts. It really does. And to think I used to date you. The thought makes me sick." He spits at her. She looks taken back.

She deserves it, my inner sass says, She deserves it all.

But the Annabeth in me says, No one deserves to be spoken to this way. Fight fire with fire and the flames only get larger. No one wins. Nothing is solved. More people are effected.

Jason comes over to me and helps me get my stuff together.

"Are you okay, Thalia?" He asks, helping me stand.

"Yeah." I say, rubbing my hip bone which landed first. I hope I don't get a bruise from this. Aphrodite would kill me. She specifically said "Don't be harsh with your skin. Its pale and blemish-less. People would kill for it. I will kill you, if you damage it." Then she continued to smile innocently at me.

So yeah. Bad idea.

It was slightly red, but other than that it looked alright.

"Are you sure?" Jason says, handing me back my books.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine, Jase." I say, trying to get him to stop breathing down my neck.

I actually wanted to say, "I'm not fine, Jason. Everyone hates me and I've been labelled a slut because I lo- like Luke. I hate it. Everyone hates me."

I kinda felt bad, lying to my twin brother like that. But it was better than telling the truth.

He should be asking Piper that question. I've not-so-secretly been shipping them together since the day I found out Piper liked him. Well, she loves him. She doesn't want to admit it. They'd be a prefect couple if they just let Annabeth and I meddle a bit and set them up without them knowing.

I rush to class, before he can ask me any more questions.

"So girls, you've packed all your stuff?" Asks Aphrodite, "Paisley, give me the box of your sister's old clothes."

Paisley hands over the large plastic storage box. Aphrodite sets it on Piper's bed and goes through the clothes.

"Stylish. Cute. Fancy. Ohmygods this, you have to wear." She squeals, holding up a lavender purple strapless dress that has a sweetheart neck line. Layers of lavender lace poofed the dress out, and it looked like it would fall to Paisley's knee, or an inch or two above it. "And I give the okay to this clothing. Its all so cute. You have to share it."

So that's how we spent the afternoon. Going through Paisley's dead sister's clothes and picking out stuff we'd like to wear.

I got handed the darker clothing. It was girly, none the less, but better than the pink stuff.

"I didn't bring shoes because they got thrown out." Paisley says.

"Do you have any more of this stuff at home?" Aphrodite asks her, twirling around the room holding a dress to her chest.

"Yeah. Tonnes. She had a whole walk in wardrobe filled with the stuff. This is just some of it." Paisley says, surprising us all. There was tonnes thrown on the bed and on various places around the room.

"Wow. Can you bring it in?" Asks Aphrodite hopefully, her kaleidoscope eyes, which Piper inherited, widening.

"Yeah, I guess. It's all in storage." Paisley says.

"So how much of your clothing is hand me downs?"

"Practically all of it. The only things in my wardrobe that are mine are my togs (Swim suit) shoes and a few shirts." Paisley admits with a shrug.

"So you have your sister's bra and un-" Piper starts.

"Yes." Paisley says with a blush, "From when she was twelve. Can we please change the subject?" Paisley pleads.

"Has anyone seen the way Jason looks at Piper?" I say, causing the said girl to blush.

"Honey, whose Jason?" Aphrodite grills her daughter for details, while Piper glares at me like one might do to a DVD player that stops working.

I grin like 'what did I do?" when I know perfectly well what I did.

Annabeth hi-fives me secretly, making a "Yes!" Sound.

The next day at school, Luke was acting strange. I chose not to ask him about it.

I was walking past the office, when I heard a few people whispering "That's the girl that _THE_ Luke Castellan has a crush on."

"Wow, he likes goth girl?"

"Apparently. He told Drew to stay away from her and that she was more special than Drew would ever be. What more clear of a sign would that me?"

"True, true."

I stopped listening after that.

Luke did that for me? He told Drew to stay away from me? He thinks I'm Special?

Well duh, honey. Inner Annabeth says, They wouldn't make it up especially if he was considered desirable.

Well, now I know why he was acting strange. He indirectly said he liked me.

I wish I could tell him how I feel.

And then, with my luck, someone crashes into me. Again.

I stare into the person's crystal eyes.

"Luke? Do you like me?" I ask, shuffling closer.

He looks down and nods. I tackle him to the ground, where I'm sitting sideways across his legs, with a death hug on his torso, and he's lying on the ground.

"It's a bloody good thing I like you too, then. Isn't it?" I say, letting go of him.

Well, there goes nothing.

**A/N**

**How fabulous am I? Two chapter's in one day, say what?**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**For SetFireToTheRainbow who has been asking for this for ages :)**


	10. 9 Extra Hands (NDA)

Nico POV

(Skip to Friday afternoon)

I stood in front of the clothes I had laid out for the trip. Dad had asked Sally to take me to the airport, because he was busy. Like always.

Okay, I think I have everything. I packed my spare toothbrush and toothpaste for when I go places that isn't home, so I packed toiletries. Everything was here and ready to go.

My phone buzzed from another text from Paisley. She asked me to do a checklist for her like her Mum used to do when she was going somewhere, and because I'm her best friend, even though I wish we were more, she asked me to do it.

**Paisley:**

**Everything's here. Are you excited for tomorrow? I am. **

**Nico:**

**What kind of question is that? Why of course I would like to be stuffed into a giant metal flying contraption for gods know how long that could possibly crash. What are you talking about?**

**Paisley:**

**The sass is real! The SASS IS REAL! Someone get me a camera. **

**Nico:**

**Ha ha, very funny**

**Paisley:**

**I know. I'm fabulous. **

**Nico:**

**Cocky much?**

And after that I didn't get a reply.

Why wouldn't she reply? Did I say something wrong?

**Paisley:**

**Goodnight Nico.**

That makes sense. Paisley goes to sleep at like, eight thirty because she "Has an alarm clock in her head that makes it so she wakes up at five". Her words. Not mine. She was most likely getting in her pajama's.

**Nico:**

**Night Pais.**

In the morning, I shower quickly and change into the black short sleeved shirt and dark jeans I had laid out. It was still early, so after the shower, I was still only half awake.

I grabbed my bags (Carry on bag included) and tromped down the dark hallways of my house.

I dropped the bags by the front door, so I wouldn't have to worry about the until I left, and stuck two pieces of toast in the toaster.

My phone buzzed with a new text

**Paisley:**

**Morning Nico! We're on our way now!**

**Nico:**

**Cool. See you soon. **

As you can see, I'm the plain one out of the two of us. She just has her good days and her bad ones. On her good days, she's more hyper than Leo and on her bad ones she's moodier than thirteen year old version of me.

The toast popped up and I stuck them on a plate, continuing to swipe some Vegemite on them. Paisley think Vegemite is a rip off of Marmite, whatever that is. When i asked her she ignored me for two days before explaining it was a sandwich spread like Vegemite, but you can only get it in NZ.

I ate the bits of slightly burnt toast quickly and chugged a glass of water. They'd be here any minute.

Just after I stuck my plate and cup on the drying rack, like Persephone nags me to do, the doorbell rings.

I jump to get the door, before the person pushes it again.

Paisley's standing by the door, with a giant grin on her face. She was wearing a sky blue singlet top (a/n Kiara, even my mum agree's its a singlet top. You win) and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her wavy hair was pulled away from her face in a ballet bun.

"Let's get going, shall we?" She says, grabbing my bag and dragging it out into the hall. Someone was eager to get to the airport.

"Paisley, I can take my bag." I say, closing the door after me and trying to take it off her as we go to the steps. She refuses to go into an elevator unless its snowing. Her brother, Cody, locked her in one before and she was stuck with a cockroach for a few hours. Hence her fear of cockroaches and elevators. She's also scared of butterflies for some unknown reason.

"I know you can take your bag, but thenwe'dd take forever to get to the airport." Paisley replies, lugging my bag down the stairs herself, batting away my hand whenever I tried to take it.

Once we get to the car, and my bag is in the boot, we climb into the back seat.

"Ready kids?" Sally asks, beaming at us through the rear view mirror. I nod.

"Yes!" Paisley shouts. Percy, who's sitting in the front passenger seat winces and rubs his ears. It's not the most pleasant sound in the world.

After that, Sally revs the engine and we're off.

Halfway through the silence, I try to make a conversation with Paisley, only to find her curled up on the seat, her hands wrapped around her knees and her feet on the back of Percy's chair.

"Are you okay?" I ask tentatively. She nods, before turning her head to look at me.

"Just thinking." She says, smiling softly. Her eyes were duller than from when she was knocking at the door, all the excitement drained from them.

"Hey, you can go surfing there." Sally says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes!" Percy says, fist pumping, "We haven't been in ages."

"Now boarding flight 28a to Los Angeles." The automated voice says, making us all stand up. (Sorry if I spelt it wrong)

Piper's mum came along with us, so there was two Mum's looking after ten kids. Great. Though I'm grateful for the extra hands to help, all the more people that there is to embarrass when we lose. Not that my faith in my band mates are weak.

"Okay, do you all have your boarding passes?" Sally checks with us, to which we all say "Yes, Sally."

"Show me." And then we all hold up our boarding passes. "Good. Now, we couldn't all sit together, so we paired up. Sorry if you don't wanna sit next to the person, its just the way it is."

Mine said 10B so I wasn't by the window. Stink. Well, at least that way I didn't have to see how far up we went.

As we boarded the plane, we all went our separate ways to our seats. Piper was paired with Calypso. Percy and Annabeth. Paisley and Leo. Thalia and Luke. So that left me with...

"Hey partner." Jason says, sitting in the isle seat next to me. I give him a blank look.

"No." I shake my head.

"Prefer I was Paisley?" Jason taunts. Okay, well maybe I did have a small crush on the girl, but that was it. It was a teeny tiny one. Like minuscule.

Like he can talk anyways. I bet he'd prefer I was Piper. And that's exactly what I tell him. He shuts up after that.

:D (Back with the smileys now, I think)

At the airport, I could tell something was off with Paisley. When she was in a good mood, it was consistent all day and there was noting stopping it. But she was silent.

At the baggage claim, I spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, heaving my bag off the carousel.

"Yeah." She says blankly, "Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"I ask as she waits for her bag to appear from behind the black curtain.

"My Mum died here." She says, before spotting her sky blue bag.

Her Mum died when she was thirteen, a month before her fourteenth birthday on the way back to New York. Someone had thought that it would be a good idea to bring a gun to the airport and open fire. Paisley's Mum was one of the unlucky victims, being hit twice once in the stomach and once in the chest.

I'm quiet after that, not sure how to react. She sniffles quietly before sitting on her bag.

I walk over to her, sensing that she need's a hug. When Paisley needs a hug, she needs a hug. I wrap my pale arms around her, and let her calm down for a minute. Aprodite's third (And last) bag hadn't arrived yet, so we were still waiting on that.

"Thanks Nico." Paisley says, wiping away the last tear and smiling sadly at me. "I needed that."

She goes up on her tip toes and kisses my cheek quickly before blushing.

"No problem." I say to her, smiling awkwardly before Leo decides to jump at me screaming:

"How come you never give me hugs, Neek? I feel wounded. Utterly wounded." Leo pretends to sob into my shirt.

"If you're trying to impersonate what I was just doing, you're failing."Paisley says before a real grin appeared.

"How?" Leo asks, as I stand stiffly, trying not to touch my band mate who has me by the waist in a very uncomfortable position.

"You're not snotting on his shirt." She points out and before Leo can 'snot on my shirt' I tear him off me.

"Oh! There's my bag." Aphrodite says, before adding the last bag to her pile, "We can leave now."

At the hotel, other bands who had arrived earlier were flooding the lobby, chatting among themselves. A few looked up when we walked in, but other than that they ignored us. Way to be good sports, guy's.

"BUT THE PARTY DON'T START 'TIL I WALK IN..." Leo says, before dramatically walking in. People stare at Leo's grinning figure.

"What the heck do you see in him, Calypso?" Mutter's Annabeth.

"I don't know." Calypso says, knowing Leo was listening.

"Caly, you know you love me." Leo says, causing Calypso to look down and blush.

"Let's try and, you know, not cause a scene." Sally says, with a total of fourteen room keys in her hands, "I have one for everyone and one spare for each room. The girls have one room and the boys have another. Aphrodite and I are across the hall from you guy's and you're next to each other. Play nice with the other bands and don't offend anyone. We want to keep ourselves away from the Police, Perseus Jackson." Sally says, pointedly looking at her son who was looking around the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets, whistling innocently.

"Kidding, Mum." He says, before kissing her cheek quickly.

I wonder how long it will be until the rules she set are broken.

**A/N**

**Hey! I love you guy's so much like you wouldn't believe. Like, 8 comments on that last chapter. Thank you so much. **

**Paisley POV Next and then back to the beginning of the POV cycle. **

**I'm happy with therate I'm producing these chapters, but school holiday's are almot over and we all know that means the teachers will pile homework on us so...**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Comment and feel free to PM me :)**


	11. 10 Wise Words (PB)

Paisley POV

We're here. We're actually here. We're in freaking California for the Battle Of Bands. My heart rate speeds dangerously high, before I'm able to calm myself down.

"Okay, one at a time into the rooms. Boy's you're on the right, girls on the left. Sally and I are just here across from the girls so if you need anything you know where we are." Aphrodite says, before ushering us inside our rooms.

We all pushed and shoved to get into the rooms and to get first dibs on a bed. In the race into the room, I stood on someone's toes, and got elbowed. If us girls were like this, I'd imagine the guy's next door are practically tackling each other.

Annabeth got the bed by the window, and Piper was next to her. Thalia next to Piper and Calypso next to Thalia. I guess that left the bed closest to the door and bathroom was mine then. Well, now I can take ages in the shower and get there first. That and get to the door.

I drop my bag on the floor by the end of the bed, before sorting out my clothes into piles. Pajama's, Shirts, Shorts, Jeans, Togs (Swim suit, if you didn't pick it up) and so the list goes.

I didn't want to give Tammy's clothes away. At all. That's why I was uncomfortable with it. I feel like I'm taking advantage of her death, which I wasn't. I miss her. And my brothers (All of them) and Mum. Not much I can do about it now, I guess.

Going into LAX airport made me scared. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone. I hated it because that's where my Mum died. Not the Airport's fault. I know, but still. If you were me you'd be scared too. I was scared because what if someone jumped out and killed me? I know its stupid.

"Paisley? Are you okay? You've been staring at your suitcase for fifteen minutes." Calypso says in a hushed voice so no one hears her, which I'm thankful for.

"Uh, yeah I guess." I say, "I have to go and talk to Sally." I excuse myself from the room and knock on the room door Aphrodite said they were in.

Sally opens the door and I bolt into her arms.

"Shh." She says, stroking my hair which I let out as we were walking through the hotel before in the race to find the rooms.

As much as I didn't show it, I loved Sally. She understands that she can't be a replacement for my Mum, because even though my actual Mum is dead and is clearly not ever coming back, I still consider her my Mum. Sally understands that. She knows, and she cares. She willingly took me in when I had no where to go, other than with my oldest brother back to NZ which I didn't wanna do. She kept me under control, and knew when to loosen the reigns to give me space. I couldn't ask for a better step Mum.

"What's wrong?" Sally asks me quietly.

"I don't know." I say honestly. I wasn't upset about anything in particular, that I knew of anyways.

Sally sighs, continuing to stroke my hair.

"Hey Sally, which- What's wrong hon?" Aphrodite asks me. I shake my head and bury my face into Sally's shoulder.

"I think you're tired. We all are. We've had a long day, so you just shower and change into your pajama's. It doesn't start until tomorrow. We'llsort everything else out. Don't worry." Sally assures me, pulling back to move my long thick hair away from my face.

"Okay." I whisper in a quiet voice. "Thanks." I turn to face the door and return to my room.

As soon as I'm in sight, Calypso looks at me. "Is everything alright?"

No.

"Yeah. I think I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed. I'm really tired." I say, repeating Sally's wise words of advice.

"Okay." She says, not convinced. "If there's anything we can do to help, just let us know. You can come to us for anything you know, right?"

I smile at her, before hugging her tightly, "Thank you, Calypso." I say, before leaving for the shower.

"Is she alright?" I hear Piper ask as I shut and lock the door. I stop listening after that.

"Sh! You'll wake her!"

"As if she's not a morning person."

"Not on Sundays!"

"Just leave her. She's had a crap few days."

"Shut up." I say, and stuff my face under my pillow, "You're all being awfully loud."

"See?"

"She's awake though!"

I sit up and hit the person with my pillow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ouch! Stop assaulting me with your pillow! Jeez. Good morning to you too." Percy says sarcastically, rubbing his head.

"Good morning." I say, smiling.

"Yeah yeah. We have to leave in half an hour to get to the place where its being held. I don't know where but apparently it looks like the 'X Factor' stage and auditorium." Percy says, awwing.

"Cool." I say, heading over to the pile of clothing and picking out a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top.

Calypso is brushing her hair. Annabeth is reading, already dressed and ready, being the organized person she is. Piper is braiding her hair and I assume Thalia is in the shower.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room." Percy says, leaving.

Well okay then.

We go to the 'place where its being held', and find it buzzing with people.

"We're not allowed in,"Sally says, "So stick together!" She says before the sliding doors shut behind us.

We all stand together as a team, when really we're two separate ones.

Nerves rushed through my stomach. I swear, today the butterflies decided to go into metamorphosis early and morph into dragons then held a party because they'd managed to change into dragons. Jeez. Calm down nerves. It hasn't started yet.

"Listen up! Doors are open. Please stay with your band. Fill the seats up row by row please, from the front to the back." Someone shouts over the top of everyone.

I fumble for the person next to me's hand, which happens to belong to Nico. He gives it a reassuring squeeze.

People flood into the crowded isles of the large auditorium. The sound bounced off the walls, making it louder than before. And it was pretty dam loud before.

A man was standing on the wide stage, mic in hand. I had a feeling he was running this. As we were seated, me next to Nico on the outside of my band, the man started to talk.

"Hello everyone. My name is Apollo, as if you didn't know. I'm apart of Olympus Records. I am also one of the judges. My good friend Hermes is the announcer, so I'll hand it over to him." Apollo says smoothly. I had a feeling he was quite relaxed.

"Hi, as Apollo said, I'm Hermes. I'm the MC of The Battle of Bands." Another person says, coming out of the wings. He had eyes that held mischief clear as day in them and unruly hair. He wore a red and black checkered flannel shirt and jeans.

"Okay, so today is the first day, as you all know. So we're all going to get to know each other. So, row by row, starting from the front, you're going to come up and talk about yourself, not that you don't do that already." Hermes says. "Front row first."

The person boldly climbs the stage. She has long midnight hair, kept in a tight braid. Her eyes held no laughter, only righteousness, and pride.

"My name is Reyna. I attend Jupiter High in San Francisco..."

And so the people go. I was getting bit bored, but some people's stories were interesting.

Eventually it was my turn. Everyone's eyes were on me, as I looked at them nervously.

"Um, I'm Paisley Brown. I'm from New Zealand. I am Fifteen years old. I have ten older siblings. Nine boys one sister. I am allergic to broccoli, roses, pollen and contact lenses. I love sports. I qualified for the junior Olympics in Track and Swimming, only I don't wanna go. I wanna be a motivational speaker when I'm older. And Percy over there is my youngest living brother." I say.

I ran off stage and took my seat, trying to aviod the stares of the people around me.

As Nico finishes off his 'speech' he walks over to me and takes my hand again. We're the last row, so when Jason finishes its over.

"Okay, so now we all know each other I have to say, tomorrow you're going to school. You will have a different schedule to the other kids attending because you're apart of this. We want to keep your education up for when you go back." Hermes said, earning a few groans. "But don't worry dear children. It's not that far away. "

**A/N**

**Hey! Feel awesome with the rate I'm producing chapter's. Yay!**

**So, who's excited for them to go to school?**

**Anyways. **

**If you don't like my character, Paisley, I don't mind. I just wanna say please don't pick on her as a character. It's happened before and people were like 'Omg, she's such a mary sue you should just stop writing'. So thats what I did. I stopped writing that particular story and re-wrote it. Twice. So, I'm a litte weary of when people say mean stuff. But I understand if you don't like her character. Just be nice about it.  
><strong>

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	12. 11 Shut Up, Stupid (PM)

Piper POV

Walking into a new school got me thinking,how many kids in total were entered in the Battle. I mean, there was quite a few of us there. And all of us, accept for the ones living in LA, have to attend.

"Remember, don't cause any trouble." Sally scolds, before walking out the gate.

"No promises!" Percy calls to his Mother's retreating figure.

My mum decided to explore LA. Not like her, I know. But she's probably getting a tan as well. I wasn't sure what to think about my Mother tagging along on the journey. She is a great Mother and cares about my well being but she can get a little carried away. She almost told Jason that I liked him, and that can't happen. Ever.

"Pipes, are you okay? " Jason asks, making me snap out of my thinking.

"Hmm? Yeah. I was just thinking." I say, shuffling to the doors.

"'Bout what?" He digs, following me.

"Stuff." I reply, not wanting him to know I was thinking about him.

"A boy?" Jason sing-song's, nudging me. I look up from the concrete path to glare at him. "Ouch. Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning."

"No." I reply smartly, "Just I had to take a real short shower."

"Sass." Jason comments as we get to the doors.

Why hadn't he raced ahead like everyone else and left me here?

Because he cares, a smug and frankly annoying voice in my head says. I choose to ignore it. He doesn't like me. He barely acknowledges me for gods sake!

But... Maybe it's because he's scared of reveling his true feelings, the voice says.

Shut up, stupid.

"Hey!" Jason says, mocking offence as if he...

"Was I just speaking out loud?" I say embarrassed. My cheeks heat and go red.

"Just that 'Shut up, Stupid.' I thought you were talking to me!" Jason says, opening the door for me.

I walk in, and find that its basically like Goode. Well, the students anyways. The hallways were red, not blue.I guess that's their colour then.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Jason keeps poking, not literally.

"Nothing!" I exclaim, shoving through students to get to the office. Or at least find it.

"You must have been thinking about something? Like I said, was it a boy?" I blush and duck my head, "Aww, you're blushing! It was a boy!"

I spot th e door labelled 'Office' and discreetly slip into it. Ha, take tha Jason. There's a door, which you could open in the way of you teasing me.

I accidentally bump into Annabeth, and about three other bands.

"Crap, sorry!" I say, helping Annabeth stand again, "I was just-"

"Hurtful! I was trying to keep you company." Jason scoffs, wounded. His face was angled away from me, and his eyes were cast towards the floor. My heart clenched. Why me?

"I'm sorry. I just had a bad night sleeping." I say, which was half of the truth. I spent the night up thinking about how crazy it would be if I ran into my Dad. Would he still be here? Does he remember me? Would he even recognize me?

See, my parents split and Mum got custody over me because Dad was away too much. She moved to New York with me in her trail, and away from Dad. We used to live here with him, in Malibu. I wonder if he still has our dog.

Jason starts laughing at me. "You- you b-believ-ved me!" He howls, "Golden. I'm not offended Piper. I'm touched you care about my feelings though."

I glare at him forcefully.

"Shut up, Stupid." I say, "Who knows. I might've been talking to you before."

A lady rushes out from behind the desk, her cheeks red and flustered. In her hands was a big box filled to the brim with papers.

"Okay." She says, slamming the box down. "I have files for each band to hand out to their band mates to stop there from being chaos."

She lists off the band names, with Thalia collecting ours, bravely before sitting down again.

Thalia hands my my schedule and map, before we're pushed out the door by the other bands.

Finding classes was hard enough already as it was. No new school needed. So, new town, new state, new school is chaos. Utter chaos. I'm surprised I made it to lunch.

Annabeth has dark circles around her eyes.

Calypso is leaning on a sleeping Paisley.

Thalia is picking at her sandwich sluggishly before resting her head against the edge of the table.

What a well put together band I have.

"Are they okay?" I ask Annabeth, sitting next to Paisley and getting her forehead off the edge. Her forehead had a red line from where the table was. Instead, I let her lean on me.

"Tired." She says as the boys start to slowly stumble to the table. "So, how has your day been so far, Percy?" She asks sarcastically.

"Hmph." He replies, groaning. "It's like they're trying to get rid of their contestants by killing them in school before they've barely started."

I agree. The teachers have been relentless with the amount of work they expect us to hand in at the end of it. One asked for a five page essay tomorrow, another had ten pages of Algebra. Explode my brain, why don't you? Go ahead.

I feel someone's eyes on me, but I'm too tired to look up.

The bell rings, making us all jump.

"Fudge!" Paisley squeals, jumping up and almost knocking Calypso over. "Anyone know where room twenty one is?"

By the time we had crawled our way back to the Hotel, we were half dead. Nico looked almost there.

"How was your... day?" Mum trails off, looking up from the cooking she was doing to look at us. "Bad first day?"

"Nah kidding. They're trying to kill us!" Luke says, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Well good for you that Hermes said you didn't have to do the homework. They're already giving you tasks to learn which determine who goes home and stuff." Mum says, making the majority of us sigh in relief. A huge weight just got lifted off my shoulders.

Suck on that, Mr. Richmond!

"Go to bed and rest." Mum orders in what she's deemed her 'Motherly Voice'.

No complaints there. Everyone practically crashes on the spot. I lean against the wall on the way to the room again.

A muscled arm wraps firmly around my waist, steadying me. And almost making me pee in fright. Yeah. Then I figure the arm is attached to Jason. It would be really embarrassing if I peed.

"You look like you're drunk." He comments, assisting me to the room across the hall.

"Shuddup." I say, leaning on him. "Just because you're used to the work load, Genius."

He helps me sit, and tucks the covers over me. Everyone else is already asleep with the curtains drawn.

My eyes slip shut, and I feel something warm and damp press to my forehead.

"Sleep tight, Pipes."

"Best sleep ever!" Thalia comments, sitting up. It's six in the morning, and Annabeth is already using the shower.

"Yeah." I say, "Yesterday hit us like a freight train. I wonder why." I say, flicking a page in a book Annabeth wants me to read, despite my dyslexia.

"Where'd Calypso go?" She inquites, trying to un-knot her dark unruly hair.

"She went to wake the boy's up. By the looks of thing's she's gonna need help. They alll sleep like the dead." I remark, "Is Paisley still sleeping?"

"Nah. Well, she's not in her bed." Thalia says, and before I can start to panic, I see the said girl shuffling in tiredly in her onsies that make her look like a penguin and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." Paisley says, flopping down, "I wish I could slide on my belly like a penguin."

"Why?" I've grown used to her strange behavior. Well, strange wishes. I guess. Sometimes I question her sanity, but choose not to comment.

"Because I'd be able to slide away from everything and go tobogganing without that horrible plastic thing that slips out from under you halfway down the mountain or hill." She looks at me.

"What brought this on?" I ask, as Annabeth comes out of the bathroom, hitting Calypso with the door.

"Hey!"Calypso says as we stifle giggles. "That hurt."

"Sorry Calypso!" Annabeth grins, "But you gotta admit it was funny."

"I wanna be a penguin. Nooooot. Nooooot." Paisley giggles, covering her mouth and rolling around on her bed, her hair flying everywhere.

Thalia gets up, and before anyone can ask what she's doing, she yanks on Paisley's orange fabric covered foot causing the younger girl to fall to the ground.

"Ouch! That wasn't very nice!"She remarks, getting up and flopping down again. I laugh at her childishness. She was in a good mood this morning. Let's hope the teachers can put up with it.

"Who said I was a nice person?" Thalia raises an eyebrow, going for her iPod.

"ME!"

"Well, you're delusional."

"Luke likes you." Paisley says, "And Jason likes Piper. And Leo likes Calypso. And Percy Looooooves Annie. And Percabeth is going to get married. And Augustus isn't really dead. He's in a really deep sleep that when he wakes up he's gonna be really angry at Hazel-Grace and then they're gonna get married. But I still think Percabeth will get married sooner."

Annabeth blushes bright red. But that's not what sparks my interest.

"And-"

"Reverse a bit." I tell her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Augustus isn't really-"

"Before that." I add helpfully, watching her confused face perk up.

"Oh! Jason likes you!" She says, "It's so obvious that he does. I mean, if I said what you did to him yesterday he would've almost hit me."

"She's right." Annabeth says, "I read a book about love. And apparently when a guy likes you, he'll stare at you. He can't help it. He just does."

"Why were you reading that?" Calypso wiggles her eyebrows, as she took her turn in the bathroom. Annabeth goes redder than a radish.

"Back to the point. He was staring at you. You'll see Piper. He likes you. No doubt about it." She assures, "I'm willing to bet my Harry Potter books on it."

**A/N**

**What? Another chapter?**

**Jason POV next.**

**I finished Blood of Olympus. I don't know how I feel about it. I mean, I'm glad the war is over but**

**ITS THE LAST PERCY JACKSON BOOK. **

**EVER. **

**I can't grasp the concept. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Who thinks Jason likes Piper?**

**And I come from NZ, like Paisley. I also look alot like her. Just in case anyone was wondering. **


	13. 12 The Guy Who Got Guts (JG)

Jason POV

"Dude, you should totally ask Beauty Queen to go on a date with you." Leo says, fiddling with a few pipe cleaners that he made me go to the store and get.

Piper.

I do like her, I just don't know how much. I'm scared to ask her out, because she's beautiful. She's too good for me. What if she realizes that and says no?

But when has that ever mattered? But the only girl I've ever asked out is Drew, and we all know we're all better than her.

"Man up, Jason. She likes you. you like her. It's a match made in heaven." Luke says, and before I csn protest he continues "Go get her before someone else does."

He's right. She's beautiful. She's funny. She's kind, cool and collected. Someone is bound to ask her out. Especially at a competition like this.

I was going to ask Piper Elizabeth-Anne Mclean out. And I knew just how to do it.

"The park?"Leo asks, unimpressed, "You're taking Piper to the park."

"And a guitar."I add, and Leo gets the gist.

"Ohhhh." Leo drags on, "I get it now."

"Yeah. So taking her to the park and serenading her basically." I say, picking up the guitar that Percy made us take with.

"Woah woah woah, slow it down a bit. Have you asked her?" Leo asks before I can step out of the room. I knew I was forgetting something.

"No." I say sheepishly, trying to hide my blush.

"Ask her first and then you can go." Leo advises, "You're just jumping to the conclusion that she will say yes. Remember, there is still a chance she says no."

My face falls. Not literally. It's still attached to me, don't worry. I meant it in the context that I was sad. Well, if my face literally fell you wouldn't know what I was feeling because you couldn't see my expression. Therefore, it is still attached. Calm yo farm.

"Well, we're going on a whim that she says yes, alright? Now shut up so I can learn the chords." Nico says grouchily from where he's perched in the bed furthest away from the sunlight, AKA the one by the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah." Leo says, brushing him off, "I think we should just plan it for if she says yes and have a plan for if she says no."

"Good idea. But I have a better one." Percy interjects, before he starts spilling his so called plan.

"Alright." I agree with a grin the size of Russia (I say Russia because it s bigger than Texas, by far)

"Okay, there can only be three bands per judge. There are three judges. You've met Apollo, nothing special." Hermes teases, watching Apollo's jaw drop in mock horror. "Kidding, but anyways, he's here to watch and observe who would be best to go to what judge, if there is a possibility of you being one of the nine going. If you did not get that, three judges times three bands is nine bands going through altogether to the so called live shows.

The 'Live' shows are being streamed onto a website, not live TV. Do not worry if you stuff up. Not everyone will see it. Tickets are free for three family members per band. Friends, other family and other people that want to watch need to pay. I apologize in advance for the inconveniences. And yes, that means there will be a live audience.

Boot camp will not be streamed, or have an audience that I'm aware of at this point." Hermes says to us, walking back and forth across the stage.

I was beginning to get a bit bored, I'll admit.

"The first stage of boot camp, you will be required to perform individually, and if you don't sing you play an instrument. You can choose to have other band mates in the background, with a quieter volume so we can hear yours, or you can do it without them. You and your bands choice completely. If all your band sings or you switch instruments then sing and if you want play an instrument if you can." Hermes continues. I look to my band mates and look among them, like they're doing.

"You perform in two days. We'll tackle the other boot camp activities when we get to it."

Thank goodness, this goes with our plan then.

"Crap! Where's your drum stick?"

"Ouch! Don't stand on my toe, you numbskull!"

"Shut up! I need to focus, idiot!"

"That's MY guitar pick, egg!"

People and their bands argued and bickered back and forth among other bands and in bands. Thankfully, my band wasn't doing that. 'We' were tangled up in the wires connecting the bass and the keyboard. I put the air quotes around 'we' because that was Percy and Leo. And we are all a band.

"Okay, Percy, next time step over the wire, not stick your foot under it. You will trip and land on your face, I can assure you." Annabeth says, as she helps Percy up from the wires.

Leo, however, was tangled completely and Piper and Calypso were untangling him slowly while he stood there with his arms stretched either side as they weaved the cords around the other bits and pieces. It was a rather amusing sight.

After 'we' were untangled we were able to start practicing. Hermes said we had to share a unit of instruments because there weren't enough. And because we are all closer together than any of the other bands, it worked. Personally, I think that the other groups wouldn't stand a chance if we were one big group. Too late for that now.

Percy was working on the drums to assist Leo on the electric guitar. Luke was solo singing. Nico was playing the keyboard or piano. I don't know. It was too confusing for me. And I was doing acoustic guitar and singing.

I start to pluck the strings of the guitar expertly, if I do say so myself. I feel someone sit next to me, but pay no attention to it. I start to hum the lyrics. When I finish, the person speaks up.

"Nice playing." Piper says, staring at the guitar in awe. The room feels warmer, and frankly so does my neck and cheeks, "Are you blushing?" Piper asks, amused.

"N-no!" I protest, looking down and strumming aimlessly, "It's just really hot in here."

"There's air conditioning." Piper says, "Anyways, can I have a turn?" She points a long thin finger at the guitar.

"Sure." I take the strap off, and hand the guitar to her by its neck.

"Thanks." She says, adjusting it in her hands slightly.

I ignore the music coming from the instrument, and focus on her singing.

"Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see.."

Her voice hits Avril Lavigne's every note almost perfectly, her voice only cracking at a few from breathlessness.

It was amazing.

"Mine was nice? That was amazing." I say, my eyebrows raising.

She blushes much like I did and looked down.

"Thanks." She muttter's, playing with the strings in an almost nervous fashion. So... You wanna have a turn again?"

It was quiet for a Battle of Bands sing off. Barely anyone made a sound. I was extremely nervous for what I was about to do.

After what felt like an infinity, Hermes finally walked onto the stage sporting a huge grin.

"Hello. Today, I am proud to say you will be meeting your judges." He says. Please get on with it, I don't think I can stand Leo's nervous toe tapping much longer.

"But, you meet them after I tell you how this works. You will all go backstage and wait to be called. You will go in age order by band. Each band get teamed up with the others from their state, so you'll be performing one after the other. This is elimination. Your band screws up, your band can pack their bags and go home."

Way to put it nicely...

My nerves were endless.

"Far out." Percy says, jumping up and down, shaking his arms.

"Stop that." Annabeth commands, "You're making me nervous now."

Percy does as she asks, and sits beside her on the stool.

My eyes go to Piper, whose sitting on the floor with Calypso and making small conversation .

"-just try and relax. Less of a chance you screw it up." Piper says.

"Relax. Relax." Calypso chants as Leo approaches her from behind. "Relax."

Leo sits behind Calypso and lets her lean on him. "Relax." He says, massaging her shoulders.

I sit next to Piper. "Hey." I greet lamely. 'Hey'? Really? Am I serious right now?

"Hey." She says, leaning into me, "You nervous?'

"How can you tell?" I ask amused.

"Your hands are shaking." She says, flattening her hand ontop of mine. Her hand is touching me. her hand is- Oh my gods, Jason. Calm the freak down, bro.

"Sorry." I say, before nudging her, "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I guess." Piper shrugs. "Not really. If I get too excited over it, I'll be really disappointed when we go home."

"If." I correct her. It hurt to know she wasn't even thinking she was going to win.

"What?" She asks.

"If you go home, which I doubt you will." I say, before Hermes calls up another band.

"4:12? You're up next." He says. A girl and five boys jump up from their circle and head with a nervous aura towards Hermes and the stage, "Outcasts, get ready. You're up next!"

Here come the second-thoughts.

The stage was bigger, now that I can see it from here.

What if one of us screw's up their act? What if it's me?

"Okay, you can go." Hermes says as the other band, 4:12, exits the stage with grins.

We walk onto the stage in a single file line from shortest (and boldest) to tallest(and most nervous.

I turn to look at the judges. Holy crap. Venus Pageant. Apollo Vocal. Juno White. Holy Hera, I might faint. Of course I knew Apollo was one of the judges, but man... I was being judged by two women as well? Golly jingas. (A/NI felt the need to put the 'Golly jingas' there ^.^)

Venus' smooth blonde hair was pinned up into a bun, and her eyes were an emerald green. She was elegant in every way possible. Her dress flattered her features and made the prettier ones stand out. Venus is a fashion designer and a voice of one of the Disney movies. I can never remember which one.

Juno was the opposite of Venus completely. Her midnight hair was left down, and her dark eyes glared at us as if to say 'Oh, so you think you're all that? Show us what you've got." She was the tough judge. She was the rain on the parade. Juno was a guitarist for the band 'Olympia'. It broke apart over the lead singer cheating on Juno with the keyboardist. Youch.

Apollo was as relaxed as always. Blonde hair in a quiff, and blue eyes shining. He was leaning back so far in his chair so his feet were propped up on the table and his arms were tucked under his head. He seemed to be recovering from laughing.

"Outcasts?" Venus asks in her light, cherry voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Luke says respectfully, taking the mic before Leo could. Wise choice.

"Oh! Good manners." Venus beams. We're off to a good start. "Names?"

"Leo Valdez, you can call me McSchizzle."

"Don't feed his ego. Its as big as they can get. I'm Nico."

"Don't be such a Debbie downer, even though you're Nico, not Debbie THANK GODS. I'm Percy."

"He's a bit loopy. I'm Luke."

"I'm Jason." I almost trip over my words, and guffaw at my band mates.

"Man! You ruined the chain!" Leo remarks, scoffing fakely before smiling.

"Okay, well who wants to go first?" Apollo asks, staring us down with a mischievous grin.

"ME!" Leo shouts.

"Okay, Jason you can go now."Juno says.

I hope Piper's listening.

"Can I say something before I begin?" I ask the judges, nervously fiddling my fingers, twisting them back and forth.

"Sure." Apollo encourages, "Go right ahead."

"Well, seeing as I'm the last person to go in the band, that means the other band is lined up, right?" I ask to double check.

"Yeah." Venus says, grinning. Can she read my mind or something? She reminds me of Piper's mum.

"Cool. Well, there's this girl that I really like and I want her to know how I feel. She came here to sunny, and in-a-drought California, with me and I've been trying to say this for not so long because lets face it. I was stupid. Um, Piper if you can hear me this song is for you." I say, struggling to get the right words out and not tangle them up.

"I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks,

just trynna find ya,

I've been like a maniac, insomniac,

Five steps behind ya..."

I sing and play the guitar, trying to ignore the swoons coming from backstage and Venus.

"This is it girl." I say, finishing off with a strum.

"OHMYGODS! THAT WAS PERFECT AND SO CUTE! I JUST- UGHHHH!" Venus squeals. She has to be related to Aphrodite.

I blush a bit (LIE! I blushed a lot), and look down.

"Overall, great job boys. I look forwards to hearing more from you." Apollo says expertly, "I love how you all are individual and aren't like another person in your band and you are your own person. You all have mixed talents and aren't only good at one area in music. Well done."

"That was so cute!" Venus. Enough said, "You boys have a bright future a head of you in the music industry. That was fantabulous work!"

"You were alright I guess. I've heard better." Juno says harshly, "But it was good. I look forwards to hearing more."

We made it.

Now the even harder part. My heart thumps uncomfortably in my chest like it was trying to escape my body completely. I didn't like it.

Piper looked at me with an adoring expression, one which I returned, as long as she could before she was ushered onto the stage.

"Which one of you is Piper?" I hear Venus bombard the girls as soon as they stop walking.

With a chuckle, I walk over to where the rest of my band is waiting at the bottom of the small set of stairs.

I was safe. She knows I like her, and by the looks of it, she likes me.

"Good hob, Jase. I thought you'd chicken out!" Leo cheers, "Three cheers for Jason, the guy who got the guts!"

**A/N**

**That was so long! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. I pro- I'm not going to promise that I'm updating soon because I might not but I can promise I will try my hardest. I'm going through a lot right now, and honestly people my age or any age infact shouldn't have to go through it. It sucks. **

**My karate teacher forgot to tell us she was sick and couldn't come so we were waiting for ages until someone went to check her class... And then I had to catch a really crowded bus in which I didn't get a seat until over half the hour journey was over...**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND DANIELLA! **

**I want a hug... **

**I do not own:**

**Jason Derulo, It Girl**

**Avril Lavigne, Complicated**

**PJO, Hoo**

**Als shout out to Kyle who is a member of the band 4:12 , who wanted me to put them in :)**


	14. 13 Crap, That's Hot (PJ)

Percy POV

"We did it, we did it, we did it, HOORAY!" Leo sings the Dora The Explorer song, dancing around in circles after we get back to the hotel, "We came to Cali, and went for the battle of bands and we-"

"You're getting the tune wrong, nimwad!"

"Oh and you know how it goes?"

"Yeah! I'm the one with the two year old nephew!" I argue, "Even though it's Paisley's nephew and not mine but shes my sister so technically..." I trail off, not knowing where I'm going with this.

"Bloody hell, its so hot here!" Luke complains, stripping off his shirt and tossing it into his pile of clothes. The only reason my clothes are organized and folded is because the other morning Paisley came in here demanding that she could be a penguin and would be one when she grows up, then folded my clothes for me.

"LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!" Leo wails, doing the same and flopping down on his bed. "Please."

"Also, tomorrow is Saturday, and we're going to the beach for a battle of bands day because apparently we need to get to know all the other bands as well." Nico says, perched on the side of his bed. "Why we have to, I don't know but I think they're doing the eliminations as well. But there's a bonfire at night. We don't have to go during the day but they'd search LA if we don't go to the bonfire."

This is going to be interesting.

"What the heck is this?" Paisley demands, storming into Sally and Aphrodite's hotel room, a sea green bikini top dangling from her finger, like she was disgusted by it.

"A bikini darling." Aphrodite deadpans. Paisley glares daggers at her, and I try my best not to laugh while taking a bite of my sandwich.

"But what the fu-"Paisley starts before I interject.

"Language, grasshopper. Tut tut."I shake my head in mock disappointment.

"- Was it doing in my clothes?" Paisley demands as i continue to chuckle at her.

"I put it there for you to wear. I couldn't have you walking around in California wearing your horrible one piece." Aphrodite says innocently. "I think it'd suit you."

Paisley animalistically growled before turning on her heel and leaving the room. "You guy's suck!"

I laugh with Mum. "She hates bikini's, doesn't she?" I laugh.

"Yeah." Mum says, her laughter coming to a slow halt. "I swear if I heard that sound in the woods, I'd have thought a wolf or a bear was chasing me!"

Paisley wore the bikini, much to her discomfort. But as soon as she heard that Piper was being forced to wear one too, her mood brightened up a bit. She also wore a rash shirt over it. She let Piper borrow some short board shorts instead of wearing the two triangles of fabric Aphrodite wanted them to wear.

The sand was hot. Very hot. The waves rolled onto the shore smoothly in white waves. A few people were speckled in the water, surfing no less. A few I recognized from the Battle.

I hear Annabeth hiss as she walks in the sand. "Crap that's hot." She curses. I take off m shoes and kick them towards her. They'd be too big, but they'd protect her feet from the sand more than her shoes would.

"Are you sure Percy?" She double checks, sliding her feet into them anyways.

"Yeah. I'm going swimming anyways." I shrug off. The sand was really burning my feet though.

Piper and Jason had headed towards the end of the beach, hand in hand talking. Good. They needed to talk. Now the only person left in our band was Nico. But I didn't want to make him date my sister, no matter how much I know he likes her. She is my baby sister. I am never getting another.

Thalia's only coming later for the bonfire, and she claimed her skin would burn like crazy. I suggested she wear sunscreen but the scowl she threw my way made me shut up. Luke stayed with her, being the couple they are.

Leo and Calypso wandered the opposite way as Piper and Jason, heading towards where everyone was sunbathing.

A few people had set up games of volley ball, and beach ball.

My eyes wandered around until they rested on a banner saying 'BATTLE OF BADNS CONTSTERS'. I think the person writing it had a few issues in school with spelling.

"Let's go, Percy." Annabeth says, holding onto my hand and shuffling forwards in the jandals. (Flip Flops)

We head towards the badly spelled banner, holding our towels and a spare set of clothes in one hand.

"I told you you should wear sunscreen, but did you listen? NO!" Annabeth says, as she see's my aching back. She doesn't understand. Hurts. So. Much. I can't remember her telling me to put on sunscreen before I went to see who was the better body surfer, Paisley or I?

Deciding that if I told her she actually didn't remind me, she'd kill me, I stay silent and bow my head.

"At least I packed Aloe Vera. It's gonna be cold and you have to promise not to move for a while, so it can soak in though." Annabeth tells me, pulling the clear, tinged green jellly-like stuff from her bag.

I lay down on my towel, with my back to the sky, so Annabeth can put it on. The cold liquid felt unpleasant and gloopy but I guess that's my punishment for not wearing sunscreen.

I feel Annabeth's finger write something on my back but don't question it. I shut my eyes and listen to the few people playing volleyball.

"Ouch! That was my head! Can you not aim right?"

"Not my fault you got in the way, twit!"

"I didn't move, Bozo!"

I almost laughed at their childish conversation but kept to myself, knowing they'd most likely turn their rage on me.

"Annabethie!" I hear someone shout, "We have to head back so we can rest before the bonfire."

"Okay. Wait by where we came in for us. Have you told the others?" I hear Annabeth ask. I love how she worries about everyone else.

"Yeah. You two were the last ones."

"Cool." Annabeth says, "Percy get up."

I open my eyes, and look at her. Her hair was messy from swimming before, but it was tugged back into a very messy excuse for a bun. Her tanned fingers stuck everything into the bag she brought.

I get up like she asked and pack away my towel. She shuts the umbrella and we go towards where we came in.

The crew (everyone else in Individualz and Outcasts) were waiting there for us. Jason and Piper's hands were joined, so I assume they're together now.

"Now we're all here, lets go. Shall we?" Calypso suggests. We pile into the car, neatly putting everything in the back.

Paisley was the last one in. "Um, there's no room." She says, looking at the back seats, where Piper and Jason were. I sigh and pat my lap. She climbs over a few people's legs and sits down. The only reason this isn't awkward is because she's my little sister. I would rather it be me than Nico.

Annabeth was driving (I would rather her than Leo) and Calypso was in shotgun.

"Can I turn the music up?" Calypso asks, looking through the rear view mirror.

"Sure." Piper chirps.

Getting up for the bonfire was harder than first anticipated. I was tired, and the bed was comfortable.

"Percy, I swear I'm getting an ice cube." I hear someone threaten. I bolt up. Not the ice cube.

"Good." Jason grins, "We leave in ten minutes, so get changed and get something to eat and drink. We're meeting everyone in the lobby."

I toss on some blue board shorts and a sleeveless white shirt and the flip flops from earlier. (A/N man changing words so they're not Kiwi is annoying.)

"Bro, at least cover up while you're dressing. " Leo complains with a disgusted look. Whoops. I forgot there were other people in the room.

"Sorry." I apologize, "But I was wearing boxers."

"Doesn't make it any better." Leo says, pushing past me to use the bathroom, "That was nasty."

Precisely ten minutes later, we were waiting for Mum, Aphrodite and the girls down in the lobby. Girls took forever to get changed. Man. Well, they are a lot more fussy and there are seven of them. No doubt Mum wanted to come down all together, and Aphrodite was the one holding them back.

Finally, they came down. Annabeth's black swim suit was visible through her light blue shirt. She had also changed into black shorts as well, and sandals.

Not before I finish checking out my girlfriend, someone jumps on my back. On instinct, my hands go to the person's legs to support them up. Those shoes look familiar...

"Piggy back?" Paisley pleads, slouching onto my back. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Fine." I say, "Only until the car, though."

"Okee dokee." She yawns, "I'm tired, cee cee."

I don't ike the nicknames she gives me when she's tired. She called me pajama's once because of my initials. I assume she's calling me cee cee because of the perCEY. As in Per sea. Per cee.

"Sleep in the car and I'll wake you up when we get there, okay?" I tell her. She nods into my neck. Her arms go limp and her breathing slows. It's amazing how fast she falls asleep.

"Aphrodite and I can't go, so I trust you will be mature and not do stupid stuff." Mum says, cupping her elbows and drawing them in.

"Promise." Annabeth says.

"And if anyone steps out of line, which I hope you don't, Thalia has my permission to slap them." Mum says with a grin. What? Then I was definitely getting slapped tonight. The thought made my cheek ache.

"Be good!" Aphrodite said as we piled into the car. Yes, there is only one car for the ten of us. Piper sat on Jason's lap. Calypso sat on Leo's. And Paisley sat on mine. Annabeth was driving again. This time I was in shotgun though, thank goodness.

Our hands were joined in the middle console. The sun was going down, setting the sky a pretty shade of orange. It lit up the city, but burned my eyes at the same time.

The car ride was quiet, but I guess that's because there's someone sleeping. As we pulled up at the beach car park, I woke Paisley.

"Paisley, we're here. Please don't kill me." I add on the last part as her hand raises slightly. She lowers it and groggily opens her eyes. She opens the door and tumbles out. Literally. She fell out of the car.

"Oh my gods are you alright?"Piper giggles at Paisley. Wrong move, bud. RIP Piper.

Paisley started balling. A tired Paisley is a sensitive Paisley. She was probably shocked from the slight fall and that they were laughing at her.

"Fuq." (A/N I refuse to put the actual word.) Luke curses as Paisley gets off the ground still crying quietly.

"Go away." She says grumpily, crossing her slender arms, looking down and huffing like a five year old.

"C'mon Pais. Let's go." Nico says, wrapping an arm around her before she kick's Luke in the shin. She does anyways on her way past him.

I slide out of the car, and shut the door behind me. Annabeth was swinging the keys in her hands.

"C'mon, or we'll be late!" Thalia says, racing down the beach.

Realizing this is a race, I run after her. As does everyone else. Yeah... I lost.

A small bonfire was lit, shooting blazing hot embers into the air around it. I assume it has been burning for a while, because under the metal of the brazier, was a whole lot of charcoal and ashes.

There was a small stage set up, with lighting and a microphone on it. Chairs were scattered around and music was blaring loudly.

'ADULT FREE ZONE (UNLESS YOUR A JUDGE, THEN YOU ARE WELCOME) ALSO ALCOHOL FREE. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT BRINGING ALCOHOL INTO THE AREA, YOU AND YOUR BAND WILL BE BOOTED FROM BOOT CAMP IMMEDIATELY' a very long sign said right next to the stage in bold, red letters.

People were everywhere, and only now did I see how many people were really here.

This is really happening. I am in LA, with my band and my girlfriends, for the Battle of Bands.

Call me slow, but it only just hit me now, how amazing this is.

On the 'dance sand' I spotted my friends littered throughout, talking to new people. Even Nico was interacting. With his hand in my sister's. I will let it slide. For now.

"Hey Percy!" Luke says, calling me over to him and Thalia, "Meet Frank, Reyna, Hazel and Octavian. They're from San Fran."

I looked at the people. A tall, bulky Chinese boy grinned at me shyly, raising a hand in greeting, which I return.

A girl, about Annabeth's height stood, radiating confidence and superiority. Her hair was pulled into an extremely tight braid, I was surprised her skin wasn't ripping. Her cold brown eyes were studying me carefullly, like she was looking for threats. Another girl, who was slightly smaller than the other, smiled warmly.

Her curly cinnamon coloured hair was clipped back on one side, and left to rest on her shoulders. Her mocha coloured hand raised and waved excitedly. She let out an aura of kindness. She was small compared to the Chinese boy she was standing very close to.

Lastly, a scrawny pale boy glared daggers at me. His piercing emotionless eyes were a steely blue and his hair was blonde and, lets be honest here, it looked like a scarecrow. He looked like a freaking scarecrow.

"I'm Hazel, Hazel Levesque." The mocha colour skinned girl said brightly, "This is my boyfriend Frank," She points to the Chinese dude, "Reyna and Octavian."

Strange scarecrow name for a strange scarecrow boy. It's unique, but it suits him so scarily well.

"Is a boy named Nico Di Angelo in your band?" Asks Hazel, gripping her cup of fruit juice tightly.

Why would she want to know? And I ask her exactly that. Just in a nicer way.

"Oh, I know him." Hazel smiles.

"Well, then yes. Yes he is. He's somewhere wherever he got dragged by Paisley to make friends." Luke says with an arm around Thalia protectively as he saw someone walk past an eye her.

Hazel nods awkwardly.

"Well, I better go and find Annabeth. See you later. It was nice meeting you all." I beam warmly at them. Hazel and Frank reply, Reyna does a few second's late stiffly and Octavian didn't respond at all.

I walk around aimlessly, knowing that Annabeth went to find a bathroom with Calypso and that I was just using that as an excuse to escape.

Not too long after, I bump into someone knew. Literally.

He was tall. Like, really tall. Like, TWO METRES tall. I didn't know people could be that tall.

"Uh, sorry." He apologizes, "I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"Nah, it's my fault. I was day dreaming." I say. He looks slightly relieved. His blonde hair was short and his sad eyes were a greyish blue. He was tall (Like I stated before) and he was tanned. I've seen him before...

Well duh! Everyone had to go on stage and introduce themselves.

"You're Percy, right?" He asks, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. I feel kinda bad because I forgot your name..." I quirk my lip to the side and look at him sheepishly.

"Kyle." He introduces, before someone comes up behind him.

"Kyle, they're starting." He says, before turning to me, "You should probably go and round up your band too. Eliminations are about to be announced. "

**A/N**

**Whoo****! 2671 words!**

**I just put my five year old sister to bed and read her a story. I am dying from the cuteness. Why can't I be that cute? I mean, I used to look like her when I was her age. Key word in that sentence: Used. **

**Anyways, hope you like it. **

**Am I loosing my funniness (Is that a word?) because I feel like I'm not that funny anymore...**

**I GOT TWO BOXES OF CUPCAKES TODAY! AND I AM NOT BEING FORCED TO SHARE! ****BONUSSSSSS****! (I gave my older brother a box because there is no way I'm eating two whole boxes by myself)**

**I am getting tired of having to ****translete**** my kiwi words so, here is the basic outline for you:**

**Tomato Sauce- Ketchup**

**Jandals****- Flip Flops**

**Togs- Swim Suit**

**Now you have had a mini lesson on Kiwi slang, go and try it! Or don't. I don't mind. Much. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Hugs for everyone because everyone likes hugs ( I even got my hug-hating friend Emma liking my hugs. She's fab. Everyone say hi to Emma!)**

**Question: What am I allergic to?**

**Clues:**

**It's not common.**

**It's used in baths. **

**It makes the water all frothy and coloured. (Idk, I've only had them once or twice)**


	15. 14 Why Are You Such A Creep? (AC)

Annabeth POV

Lines suck. I've been waiting in the line to go to the bathroon for half a freaking hour, and we've barely moved forwards.

Finally, someone comes out of the bathroom and a twelve year old girl goes in. Next it's me! Please don't be applying makeup as well, little twelve year old girl. Please!

I shift on my feet nervously and as soon as the door opens a tiny bit I dart in, slamming and locking the door.

After I do that business, I go back out to the closed of section of the beach where the bands were. I spot Percy talking to a boy, and the rest of my band waving me over.

"Annabeth, they're about to call out whose getting eliminated!" Paisley says nervously, twisting her fingers.

"Let's go then." I say, rounding them all to infront of the stage. Percy comes to stand next to me.

"Hey bethie." He says, sliding his hand into mine and tugging me to his side.

"Hey Cee Cee." I giggle, poking him in the side. He playfully glares at me.

"Don't call me that." He whisper's as the lights begin to brighten.

"Then don't call me Bethie." I retaliate, shuffling into him more.

Hermes strutted onto the stage confidently, holding in his hands a microphone and a slip of paper. "Hello contestants. Before we get to the fun stuff, we have our first roundof eliminations."

Nerves bubbled up in my stomach and chest with those words. My hands are shaking, and my knee's would have buckled if Percy wasn't there.

"So, let's get started, shall we?" He grins, "Word of warning: Do not get upset if you are eliminated. Be glad you made it this far. So, first leaving us will be..."

He lets it hang in the air for a while, setting everyone on the tips of their toes.

"Acousticity."

A groups of people sighed and sniffled. A few profanities were shouted, and then were held back.

"Second will be... Lishous." (A/N These names suck. Sorry...)

A group of girls start to cry. They were all in matching colours. I guess they wanted to make it to the end, but then again so do I.

"Lastly, leaving us today will be Lightning."

This sounds so mean, but thank gods a boy band got kicked out. The world has too many. Not that I want Percy to fail... just...I think you know what I'm saying.

Releif swept over me and my band mates and I'm torn away from Percy and into a group hug.

"We made it!" Thalia cries in relief, "IN YOUR FACE SUCKERS!" She yells into the night sky.

"Don't offend anyone Thalia." Calypso warns, "The people eliminated may just take an unliking to you."

Thats what we have to look out for. The eliminated bands. Their feelings will be on the line between hatred and sadness. Hatred for the bands that got through and sadness that they had to leave. If we offend them, they might hurt us.

"WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT, HOORAY!" Leo cheers in the Dora the Explorer song they play at the end of each episode.

We all laughed. I felt someone watching me.

"Ew, it's that creep Octavian." Paisley sneered, glaring at the scrawny, scare-crow like person behind me.

"How is he a creep?" Percy asks his sister, flinging an arm over my shoudler effectively calming my nerves and warming me. Not that California wasn't hot enough.

"He came up to me and said he knew all about me and he looked me up on the internet. It was creepy." She shuddered. That was oveer the line. I mean, looking up a fifteen year old on the internet is just weird.

"Ew." Piper agreed, "But we should be happy that we made it this far and we're still here, so..."

"Hey, you lot! We're playing a whole bunch of activities! You have to join in!" hermes said, pointing at us, all bunched up away from everyone.

Everyone made room for us in the circle around the campfire. Hermes sat on a chair to the side.

"Okay, first bonding exersize is you stand up and we can all ask questions that are appropriate and you have to answer them." He says. He does realise some people are gonna get real personal with the questions.

"You over there! Scrawny one that looks like a he jumped from a halloween party!" hermes says, pointing to Octavian. I stiffled a laugh. He did look like he was ready for a Halloween party.

Octavian just glared, "What?" He snapped. You;d think he would be a bit more polite to the person running the competition he was in.

"You can start, so stand up." Hermes says, getting slightly angry.

"Okay." Octavian says, getting up. "Who wants to ask a question?"

Paisley's hand shoots up, "Why are you such a creep?" She asks, sending everyone, including myself into fits of laughter, "I mean, you friggin' stalked me and admitted it to my face."

Octavian turned bright red and sat down.

The questions went around the circle, and when it got to me, I stood up.

"What year are you in?"

"Senior."

"Are you a braniac, because you look like one?"

"Depends on whose perspective."

"Are you single?"

"Nope." I enjoyed seeing the hurt on the person's face.

"What sports do you play?"

"Track and Volleyball."

"Do you like reading?"

"I love it."

And so the questions went until I sat down.

Some people's answer's were hilarious. Like, someone asked the question "Why does our nose run and our feet smell?" Courtesy of Leo.

I can't wait until the next round of boot camp.

**AN**

**Short, yes. But I don't care. **

**I stood on something in the backyard and now my baby toe is bleeding. But I have a transformers plaster on it, so everything is okay. It just feels reall weird. **

**I saw a two dead fish, a dead seagull remains, put up a mini retaining wall, drove a boat with my little sister, did my Social Studies homework and produced this very un edited suckish chapter allllll today. **

**Answer of the last question: I am allergic to bath bombs and coloured soap. Its weird, I know. **

**The colour of my eyes is _. (None of you are gonna guess this, I bet)**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**:D Smile, it looks good on you. **


	16. 15 Teddy Bears and Nightlights (CT)

Calypso POV

Leo tried to come closer a few times, but I turned away.

Pissed off is not the words I'd use to describe what I'm feeling. I want revenge. And I want it now.

This is the part where you go "What the heck is she talking about?" And this is the part where I explain, so sit back, grab your popcorn or whatever you like to eat at the movies.

Earlier, when I was walking around I got lost. I ran into a few new people and made friends very was so nice and welcoming. There was the odd competitive group that wanted nothing to do with anyone but their group, but not many.

I ended up going through everyone in basic sight and so I sat down for a while, my feet aching and sweaty. It was really hot, and people were all really close.

I glanced around the area to see if I could spot anyone I knew and I saw Leo.

Leo, the joker. Leo, the friend. Leo, my Boyfriend. Leo, the guy kissing a girl that was not in any way me.

Rage filled my vision and I looked away. However, Leo seemed to have seen me see them. He tried to apologise so many times, but eventually gave up when he saw I was ignoring him and wasn't going to stop any time soon.

We haven't even been dating that long and he's already going to another girl. Am I that boring that he got tired of me not even after a month? Fourteen year olds have had longer lasting relationships. I don'tknow what this makes Leo and I, but I know that if I was a facebook type of person, our relationship would be under 'It's Complicated' and if I could make one up it would be 'In a sort of relationship with someone who cheated on me not even after a month'. Long, but fitting.

I feel hurt. Seriously? Does he think ''I'm sorry' will cut it? I feel used. I feel unwanted. I feel rejected.

Though I'm thankful the boys and my band haven't been booted from the battle yet, I don't know how long I'm gonna last with Leo and having to be around him. This sucks. You know that feeling in your chest when someone is annoying you so bad you feel like crying? Well, I have that. Times three. Times a billion.

I really like Leo, but he obviously doesn't see me that way.

I glare hatefully at my shoes.

"Woah..." Someone says, as I begin to head over to my seat, "Did your shoes magically grow hands and slap you? Because that's what I'm getting by the way you're looking at them, sweetheart."

I glance up and train my scowl on a boy. Well duh. Any girl would understand that this is the vibe of a pissed off girl who wants to be left alone. Prefferably for a while.

"Don't kill me." he says, coming closer and holding his hands up in a surrender, "What have I done?"

I keep my ground and glare harder.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't scowl. It isn't pretty." He remarks. I can smell his stench from over here. I mean, at least try to cover it up.

"Annoying boys like you belong tucked in bed by Mummy at this time with their teddy bears and their 's wrong? Mummy forget to tuck you in? Did she forget to read you a bed time book?" I say, beginning to walk away to find someone else to hang out with.

"C'mon! At least talk to me! I'm lonely!" he says to me. I turn on my heel, but stop half way, feeling someone's eyes on me.

Leo was looking at me, giving me this empty, sad look filled with regret and longing. Like he wanted me to go over to him and talk and make everything okay so he doesn't feel guilty knowing he made me feel like trash. Well, he can go to that other girl and talk to her to make himself feel better.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't realise the boy I said needed to be tucked in bed was so close. He was practically breathing down my neck.

"Woah!" He says, as I continue turning and almost knock him over. He was cute... I guess...

"Sorry." I say, "And what I said earlier about nightlights and needing to be tucked in bed was mean and uncalled for." I apologise. Where were these words coming from? "I shouldn't have said them. I'm in a crappy mood because I caught my boyfriend kissing another girl."

He looks at me and smiles like nothing is wrong and I didn't insult him. I have nothing against people who have their parents tuck them in bed, and read to them before bed. I knoww people who still sleep with teddy bears and refuse to go to sleep if it's too dark. The remarks just flowed out...

"It's okay. You were mad." he says, holding a hand out for me to shake, "I'm Riley."

"Calypso." I say, shaking his outstretched hand. It was surpsisingly warm, but was covering mine completely.

"Nice to meet you. I'm apart of the Electical Emblem band. You?" He asks, striking up a conversation.

"Individualz." I say, "We're from New York."

"Massachusetts." He says, putting his hands in his pockets, "I have a feeling this willl be a very good relationship, miss Calypso from New York City."

"So, you egged your sister's car?" I ask, laughing.

"Yeah!" Riley says, leaning against the stage.

"Oh my gods." I gasp out, "Wasn't she pissed off?"

"Yeah. Extrememly. I was lockked out of the house for the night. She only let me in because Mum made her." Riley runs a hand through his hair. He was handsome. I'd give him that.

We've been talking for about an hour.

"Calypso! We'ree going now!" I hear Annabeth shout. I'd feel bad for leaving Riley...

Riley's eyes glint, "I can drive you back, if you'd like."

I nod, "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah!" His voice is happier than neccessary.

"Annabeth! I'm getting a ride back with Riley! I won't be much longer!" I yell back. She looks at me worriedly, before nodding and racing off.

Riley smiles at me, "Well, should we begin to go? My band mates left a car here so i could drie back. They left after the announcement."

I nod. All of a sudden, I don't feel too good. I see the girl Leo was with earlier smirking at me victoriously.

Bitch.

"Yep. Let's go, Riles." I say, tugging on his hands as we begin to walk to the carpark.

Riley leads me to his car, and opens the door for me. "Thanks." I throw over my shoudler as I climb in.

Riley gets in the other side, and starts the engine as I'm putting on my seatbelt.

He gives me this malicious smile that makes me want to get out of the car. I gulp. I'm nnot feeling as upto this as before.

"So, Miss Calypso..."Riley says as we near a traffic light. It's been radio silence between us otherwise.

"What is is, Riley?" I ask tiredly, "I'm exausted."

When the light goes gree, we're supposed to go straight. Instead we turn. Where are we going?

Riley stops the car when we're out of sight of the other cars and turns to look at me.

"You picked the wrong person to go home with Calypso Titan." He says evilly, scaring me.

My heart pounds so fast I think he can hear it. I'm so scared that my legs feel like jelly.

What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N**

**Woahhhhhhhh. **

**Hello! Hi! Kiaora! Hola! BUBBLES! **

**Okay, so i drowned one of my character's in another story (Hasn't been published yet) and now one's getting raped. Aren't I nice. **

**I'm in a really good mood today. I don't know why. Someone asked me why i was so happy and I'm like 'I don't know'. **

**Oh! And there are two strangers who I have never met before coming to stay with me and my family for this school thing. Theye sound nice. I emailed them. **

**Bleh bleh. **

**Mum made a restriction on when we're supposed to put technology down...**

**7:45. **

**And its *shudders* downstairs. **

**Unedited. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Answer: Hazel Green. My eye's aren't identical either. One's more green than the other. (Mix of green, grey and brown)**

**Question: What do you want to happen? What songs? What characters? What do you think?**


	17. 16 Where Is My Masculinity? (LV)

Leo POV

I swear to all the gods in the world that I didn't mean it. At all.

I never kissed back.

I never had any feeling towards her.

I've never even met the chick!

As soon as Calypso started to talk to that Riley dude, I knew it was out of spite for me. She knew I was watching. But then again, I deserve it.

When Annabeth told me that Calypso was getting a ride back to the hotel with Riley, my suspicions raised. She had to be safe. She HAS to be safe. I would practtically kill myself if anything happened to her. I know I broke her fragile heart.

"So, you wanna drive, Leo?"Asks Percy, chucking me the keys. I catch them with one hand, still thinking about Calypso.

I see her with Riley in a car, speaking briefly. I can see her stifen in discomfort. I think everyone did.

"Leo, follow their car." Jason says, eyeing the black car they're in.

"Already on it." I say, climbing into the driver's seat. I begin to drive off, not caring if everyone's seatbelts aren't on. Calypso has to be safe. She has to be.

They turn a sharp corner, and I lose sight of them.

"Fudge! Where are they?" I shriek, looking around the windows to see if I can see anything.

"Down there!" Piper says, pointing into an alleyway.

I hear a shrill cry. "Help!" Calypso screams, "Someone!"

I completely ditch the moving vehicle, my heart racing a thousand miles a minute, and sprinto into the alley.

"Calypso!" I shout, seeing her backed up against a cold brick wall in the shadows. Riley turns to face me, grinning evilly.

"This the boyfriend, Miss Calypso? He the one that drove you to me?" He says, kneeling down to look her in the eye. Calypso has a panicked look in her eye. She was terrified.

I felt angry. It started in my chest, and I couldn't control it.

Next thing I know, I'm shooting punches at Riley like nobodies business. Granted they're weak but he's distracted.

Calypso makes a break for it, and runs into the rest of the group. Annabeth engulfs her into a hug, with Piper while everyone else keeps advancing. I could hear her crying from over here.

While I was distracted, Riley flips our positions and suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in the side eof my face. Over and over.

"Leo!" Someone shouts. Footsteps.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

"You think you're strong enough to hurt me?" Riley taunts, throwing another punch. This time to the side of my ribcage. I release a strangeled cry of pain, before the huge weight lifts off me.

"Holy crap." Jason says, helping me sit up. I try and look where Riley is, but Jason doesn't let me. "You're all beaten and bruised."

"No shiz sherlock. " I groan, leaning on him as I try and get up. The pain shoots through mmy ribcage and arm. I think I might have broken something.

My almost-forced-close eyes run over Annabeth and Piper. Calypso's still hugging them, however her eyes are on me. Her face is dirty and streaked with tears. Her hands are shakey and frankly, I can see her ragged breathing.

"L-leo." She says, running to me and crushing me in a hug, which I return.

"Thank the gods, you're safe now." I say into her hair, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"I know." Calypso says, shushing me, "I know."

"So, you're sure that you're okay?" I ask Calypso, kissing her forehead and tucking in the sheets around her.

When we told Sally what happened, she sat us all down and gave us a long talk about getting into cars without another band member there, hitting people, andself defense. She even told us to break someone's foot if we can.

"Yes, Leo." Calypso says, "Just like the other thousand times you asked."

"Yeah, well, since the other time's I've asked you might have thought differently and not have been fine so..." I quirk an eyebrow at her, making her smile.

"You're eye..." She trails off, tracing the bruise on my eye delicately with her finger. It tickled.

"It'll heal." I insist, grabbing her wrist gently and laying her arm over the covers. "G'night Caly. I love you."

"Night Leo." She says as I begin to make my exit, "Love you too."

"The next round of boot camp will be a sing off." Hermes says, getting straight to the point, knowing we were all tired and grumpy, "Also, some of you mmay have noticed that we are missing a band. The group 'Electrical Emblem' were disqualified due to sexual harassmant of another competitor." There were a few gasps and Calypso gripped my hand tighter. I heard her suck in a breath, "The victim is fine now, don't worry." Hermes sends a glance at Calypso quickly.

"Anyways, as I was saying you will be judged. We need bands that know lots of different genres of songs. We don't care if you're the drummer and you're crap at singing. If you know the song, sing along. First ten groups to miss five songs are eliminated." Hermes says, strolling across the stage, "So get listening and you're all dismissed. You can go back to school now."

Like we reallly are going to do that. There's only one more period left in the day. We might as well skip.

"I know that face, Leo. We are not skipping." Annabeth says sternly. My happy expression drops. "And plus, there's three more periods left."

Well, that explains why I'm always late to class. Because I don't know when they start.

"Oh well..." I shrug, "It'll be fun?"

"No, Leo." Calypso says, tugging on my hand, "We have to go to class. They can only say that we're at Battle of Bands for so long."

School was boring. We should have ditched. Then again, four people would have my head. Sally, Annabeth, Mum and Calypso.

"Why did we have to go again?" I ask, flopping into the car.

"Because we have to learn stuff." Percy says, getting into the front, "Even if I agree with you on that."

"But, it might be helpful when we're older." Annabeth points out, as she twists the key, "The others said that they wanted to walk."

Percy, Annabeth, Calypso, Luke, Thalia and I were in the car. So that means Paisley, Nico, Jason and Piper are walking. Well, at least its four of them together.

Percy immediately takes out his phone and begins texting.

"Who're you texting, Percy?" Luke asks, leaning forwards to see.

"Paisley." Percy says, "Just making sure she isn't dead."

"You have little to no faith in your sister's self defence skills, do you?" Annabeth scolds, "She kicked your sorry ass when you tried tickling her. You barely even touched her and all of a sudden you're screaming 'Man down!."

I giggle at the memory. Man, where is my masculinity?

"Um, it was even there in the first place?" Thalia says, mocking shock.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask, taken back. What?

"Yes." Calypso says, "And he's plenty manly." She defends. That's my girl, defending my masculine pride. "Even if I can beat him in an arm wrestling match."

"Liar liar pants on fire!" I say, poking my tongue out at her and trying to gain back my bold name. "I don't remember." Uh, yes I do. She beat me alright.

Calypso raises am amused eyebrow.

"Fine. Arm wrestling match right now." She says, leaning into the middle seat with her elbow in the center. I match her position and grip her hand. It was sligtly rough, because she'd worked outside for her parents for many years.

"You're going down, Titan." I say. Haha! She shall never beat me.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Calypso shouts, and pushes down on my hand. I begin to push back.

Calypso won, and I lost what little masculinity I had left.

**A/N**

**Woo! Caly is safe! Everyone is happy! Caleo is okay too!**

**Yay!**

**My mum signed me up for a 2km run. I don't know why I agreed... Wish me luck for tomorrow then!**

**I've been so sad the last few days... I don't know why...**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Unedited. **


	18. 17 Cookies And Cupcakes Like A Pro (LC)

Luke POV

Sing off wasn't easy. It was survival of who-knew-the-most-songs-out-of-everyone.

Thankfully, we weren't eliminated. With a very mixed band, we had almost every category covered, as did the girls. Thalia had rock nailed. Paisley had the strange music from overseas. Calypso had pop. Piper and Annabeth had all the other categories.

With a woop and a skip, we left with giant grins.

"So there's no broccoli in this?" Paisley inquired, twirling her fork in the bowl of spaghetti bolognese.

"None." Nico assures her, "And if there is, you can punch us after you exit the hospital."

She nods slowly, "That does sound promising."

We decided to make dinner for Sally, Aphrodite and the girls. Aphrodite thought it was cute. Sally wished us luck. The girls laughed and said not to burn the mini kitchen down. We didn't. Thankfully. Theres just a major mess, with tomato sauce on the walls and floor. Eggs were dropped. Flour was spilt. Salt covered the bottom of the sink. Sugar covered part of the bench, and stuck to bits of lemon skin. We didn't even use lemon or sugar!

I look at Thalia, who was chewing it thoughtfully before pulling a sour face.

Did she not like it? Was it not good enough? I might have added too much salt?

Before I can offer to make something else, Thalia swallows and lets out a cough. "Who put the lemon in here?"

Well, I guess we know how the lemon ended up there.

She looks around, glaring at everyone that helped make it (Including myself) dangerously.

"Speak up, or -"

"It was me!" Leo says, flopping down with a pain stricken expression, "I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I dropped it in by accident."

Ouch.

Thalia lessens her glare. "I guess I could let you live." Leo sighs in relief, "BUT!"

"Oh no, there's a but." He murmurs to himself, threading a hand through his hair nervously.

"You have to..."Thalia thinks for a minute, "Clean up the kitchen by yourself, and we get to prank you back in return."

Leo nods fastly, knowing this was the best offer he was ever going to get, and she actually would kill him if he didn't take her up on the offer.

Thalia smirks, "Good luck, kid."

He's screwed.

Hermes was about to announce the last boot camp activity. People waited around nervously.

"The last round of boot camp is about attitude. Your personality. You all have a charity you have to pick from the hat, and you have to fundraise. You can bake and sell your baking. Car wash. It's all up to you. We, the judges and I, will come around to your areas and see you in action. We want to see smiles, genuine smiles and enthusiasm. You're raising money for charity. You should be happy you're doing community service." Hermes says, walking the stage and making appropriate hand gestures and expressions. "You can work with other bands, if you like. It's optional."

"This is the last round and only ten can go into the internet shows."

Boom. The bomb dropped.

"Two teams will go each round."

Bam.

"Only two in the grand final."

We already knew that.

"No wild cards. One person per band please line up and get your charity out of the hat!" He says, bringing a top hat from backstage and waving it around.

We all look to Percy, and he sighs.

"Fine, but next time someone else can go." He says, brushing past us.

The girls chose Piper to go.

Percy boldly walked on stage and dug his hand around in the hat. I've always admired Percy for how brave he is. He never fails to be loyal and stand up for what he thinks is right. He admits to his faults and is humble about everything.

"SunnyKidsCare." He says, shrugging (A/N can't be bothered to find actual names of charities. Lets pretend they're real. If they are real, I can't be stuffed finding out what they support.)

Piper does the same and says, "TakeAChance foundation." (Based off MakeAWish foundation)

She grins happily and wanders off stage too.

Let's get working then.

"Why is everybody so serious?

Acting so damn mysterious?

Got your shades on your eyes

And your heels so high

That you can't even have a good time." One of the girls sings.

We decided to busk for money, and sell baking. We set up a stall on the corner of a busy road. I'm manning the stall with biscuits. So far a few people have smiled and given us money for the charities.

My eyes skim around the slow forming crowd.

"Hi!" A small voice says from in front of me. I look down to find myself facing a small girl. She can't be more than five. Her long brown hair was in two plaits. She was wearing a hot pink tutu and a lighter tank top. Fairy wings were on her back, and big blue eyes gazed at me. I resisted the urge to awe.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I ask her, smiling at her shy ness.

"Can I please have a cookie?" She says, showing her missing front tooth. She rocked nervously on her heels and looked ready to bolt. We decided that Nico should bring more cupcakes and supplies to the stand in fear he might scare someone off. He agreed too, there were no hard feelings.

"Sure thing kiddo. That'll be a dollar." I say, getting out a paper bag from under the desk as she tentatively puts the dollar on the bench. "What one would you like?"

"Chocolate chip please?" She says.

"Coming right up." I say. I pick up the desired cookie and put it in the bag, using the tongs Annabeth made us use.

I hand over the cookie and watch her face brighten up.

"Thank you!" She says, before running off to her parents who are a part of the crowd. They were beginning to dance with the smaller children, making them smile and sing a long. People threw money in the buckets and boxes, happy with the result.

"'Want me to take over?" Thalia asks from behind me, already taking offf my apron and putting it onn herself. She looked brighter in the pink.

"You're not really giving me a choice, but sure. Be careful, some people try to steal the money." I say, sitting in the back of the car. The boot was open, with the boxes being moved to the back seats. I leaned on the back of the back seats and smiled.

Thalia was serving cookies and cupcakes like a pro, while the others sang and danced.

"You're bands look like you're having fun." A voice says, startling me. I relax, seeing it was Apollo. Not much, I mean, like, he's a superstar. And a judge. And super duper famous.

"Yeah. The kids are so cute." I say, looking at the kids around the band.

"Kids are adorable, hey?" Apollo says thoughtfully, "I haven't seen mine in ages. Their mothers refuse to let me see them."

Apollo has kids? Wow. The press never knew, so therefore neither did the public. You can imagine my shock.

"You have kids?" I ask, making room for him to sit. He smiles at me before putting his butt in the boot.

"Yeah. Quite a few." He says, "Some are halfway across the world, others are here in California. None of their mothers let me see them because I left, but I don't want my kids growing up with cameras in their faces. I had that, growing up. It wasn't nice. I don't want them growing up the way I did."

I nod. I'm stunned he's opening up to me, Luke Castellan, about his kids and family.

"It can't be that bad." I shrug.

"Believe me, it is. They won't leave you alone, no matter what you do. The only reason we're not being plagued is because there's security guards around here, warding them off." Apollo says, scribbling something down, "Anyways, good luck. You're doing a great job."

Apollo gets out of the car and walks off.

The next day, we show up at the stage with our buckets of money. We drop them off to someone who will count the amounts. It's not the amount of money that matters. It's the attitude.

On the way back, we walked (we couldn't all fit in the car with the extra equipment) past a band that was groaning every time someone asked for something. They looked utterly bored and had no enthusiasm.

I'm glad we weren't doing that, because that's a ticket to getting kicked off the competition.

**A/N**

**Do you like it? Because I- I don't know if I like it or not but... anyways. **

**No Thaluke but I might put some in the next chapter (Thalia POV)**

**I was sick with a cold...**

**But then I had to mow the lawns. I asked how I was supposed to do it, and my dad said "You just push the lawnmower." and that was the lesson I got in mowing the lawn. **

**My little sister and I had a dance party. Yay! She's the cutest thing ever. Why can't I look like her? (Okay, I do but I'm not cute.)**

**Comment, Be awesome, be fab, BE YOURSELF!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**I do not own:**

**PJO, HOO (Rick Riordan does)**

**or PriceTag by Jessie J**


	19. 18 Revenge is Neon Pink (TG)

Thalia POV

"You're crazy." Piper says, as I bring out a can of spray paint. I shrug.

"Maybe." I reply, opening the door to the boys room. They're all fast asleep. I open the spray paint cap, and quietly sneak to Leo's bag barely making a creak.

The boys really need to learn how to lock their door. People could come in and prank them!

I grin maliciously.

Revenge for putting the lemon in. I hate sour foods. They're awful. Yuck. Eww. Take your pick.

I find Leo's bag and spray blindly into it, wincing at the slight noise. I hear shuffling of someone turning over, and I suck in a breath. Not when I've gotten this far.

I sigh in relief when no one gets up, and no lights flick on. I continue spraying for a minute or two until I'm satisfied at the amount of runny paint there is in his bag.

Proud of my work, I stand. I creep towards the door, capping the spray bottle. Just as I'm about to open the door, the floorboard creaks. I hear more shuffling. Shuffling of someone getting up. I quickly make an escape before I can be seen.

"Hey!" I hear Jason shout as I slink back into my room. I shut the door stealthily, and lean on it. Four anxious faces stare at me, and I nod.

"It's done. Jason's up but he didn't see me." I say, relieved in the sense that I didn't get caught.

Paisley smirks, "Did you check the colour of the paint?"

"Neon pink." I assure her. Her grin spreads.

Annabeth looks worried, "What if-"

""It's my payback. He agreed to it. He's signed himself up for it." I shrug, walking over to my bag (Which was not spray painted) and drop the can in it. I cover it up with clothes before heading to the bathroom to wash the excess paint off my hands. Pink edged my fingertips and nails.

Gotta get rid of the evidence.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?" I hear a girly shriek through the wall and smile, thinking of last night's occurrences.

"What's wrong Leo. Shuddup." Someone complains, "Holy smoke. Man, they're pi-"

"I know what my colours are." Leo replies. "Dang it! That's the shirt I was keeping for a date with Calypso!"

I laugh soundlessly to myself. Payback is a bitch.

Suddenly, the door is thrown back and the covers are yanked off me.

I sit up, ready to start hell. I glare at Leo's murderous face. His small hand is gripping my blankie tightly. Leos clothes are pink. The colour reflects oh so attractively on his skin.

"I knew you were getting revenge, Thalia, but this?" He says, pointing to his clothes.

"What?" I say innocently, "My hand just slipped."

Leo glares, "You better pray that this comes out, Grace."

"Or what, Valdez? What will you do?" I threaten, ignoring the eyes on us. I know we're creating a scene.

Leo seems to loose confidence, before realizing I can see it. He quickly covers up his blip and says shakily:

"I don't know but I'll think of something creative." He stammers out with difficulty.

"Great. Now we have this cleared, get out." I say, pointing to the door, "Don't let it hit you on the way out."

School sucked. Homework was killer. People were a pain. Percy decided to invite other people to sit with us.

"Hi, I'm Cassie."A girl introduces, "This is Kyle, Zane, Jack and Cody."

I give them a small wave, which the majority of them return.

"I'm Thalia, that's Piper, Annabeth, Calypso and Paisley." I say as they pull another table over so we can all fit. The rest of my band gives them a greeting and smiles.

"I'm Jason, and over there is Leo, Percy, Luke and Nico." Jason says.

"Cool." One of them says, I couldn't keep track of the names. I wouldn't blame them if they forgot our names too.

"You guy's are from New York, right?" Cody, I think, asks.

"Yep." Percy nods, "Accept for that one. She still thinks she's Kiwi." He points to Paisley who pokes her tongue out at him.

"I am still kiwi. You can take the person out of NZ but you can't take the NZ out of the person." She says, "And I still have my cool accent that barely anyone can understand. Oh my gosh, what if I spoke in Maori all day and pretended that all the teachers were speaking a different language. That would be so cool."

"What's Maori?" Another asks.

"Native New Zealand people. They're called Maori's and their language is Maori. It's tradition in my family to learn it." Paisley continues, "So if I'm talking in a crazy language that doesn't make sense while I'm on the phone, I'm talking to my brother and I'm speaking Maori."

"Okay. Thank you for that useless information." Percy says, earning a slap on the head from her. "Violence is not the answer, woman. You of all people should know-"

"Shut up, percy. Just shut up."

"Shutting up now." Percy says, slapping a hand over his mouth as his sister glares at him.

"I think I'm finished." Paisley says, "Nice meeting you guys. See ya around, I guess." She stands up and picks up her bag before leaving the cafeteria.

"Well that was..." Leo starts, "Eventful."

"Yep." Another person agrees.

"Absolutely."

"She's gonna kill me and hang my head on the wall." Percy groans.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Annabeth says, "I think we would all kill you if we were her."

Percy nods sadly, "HUG ME ANNABETH BEFORE I DIE!" He wraps her in a giant, bone crushing hug. Her face is pressed tightly to his chest, that I'm almost positive she can't breathe.

"Lemme go you weirdo." She says, pushing him back playfully.

"Okay, as soon as I call your band name, please join me up on stage." Hermes says, swinging a piece of paper in the air.

"4:12"

"Outcasts."

"Roman Recruit."

He keeps calling out names, which I count on my fingers carefully to see how many more spot are left.

Nine names. One spot left.

My heart races. What if we don't make it? What if we do? What happens if the boys lose before we do?

"Individualz."

And everything is semi-right with the world because there are still wars waging on and on and on. And someone's getting bullied, and someone is hurting and I should be shutting up now.

We walk, wobbly legged onto the stage with the blinding lights in our eyes.

"Behold, the bands going through to live shows!"

**A/N**

**Hi! **

**Comment please please please please please! I've got the same people commenting, and it would mean a lot if you took the time out of your day to comment. PLEASE!**

**~Not Louise ( conniefrannie :)) (KaleidoscopeColours)**


	20. 19 Watching The Sunrise (NDA)

Nico POV

"Nico, wake up!" Someone whispers. What time is it? Is it still dark?

"Wake up, Nico! Please!" Paisley says, shaking me excitedly. I crack an eye open to look at her. Her hair was brushed and pulled back and her breath was minty.

"What am I waking up for?" I whisper back, noting that yes, it was still dark and that it was six thirty.

"I wanna show you something!" She says, shoving the covers off me, and sitting me up. She pushes my legs so that they fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"Okay." I say, standing up and getting clothes from my bag. She sits on my bed, her legs tucked underneath her, beaming at me. Her blue shorts were board shorts that went mid-thigh, and her shirt was a white singlet top.

"Get moving, Di Angelo! It's not gonna stay there much longer!" She says in an urgent whisper.

I race to change into the shorts and shirt.

By the time I was finished, Paisley was standing by the door with her jandals on. Her eyes were brighter than stars, however would always be a bit sad. I wanted to cure it so badly, but it was almost impossible for her.

"C'mon!" She says, pushing me out the already open door.

I was happy. Over the moon. Dancing in a field of flowers. Whichever you prefer. She was leading me up winding stairs, shoving me from behind. Every time we reach another floor, she keeps pushing me. My legs are growing tired, but she keeps pushing me up the stairs.

"Sally told me that you might like it. I don't know though." Paisley says, shrugging as we reach the top of the staircase. There are no more stairs to climb, thank gods, just a door.

Paisley swings open the door, and heads out.

The roof.

She took me to the roof.

"And we couldn't just take the elevator?" I ask her as she nears the concrete wall that was about three feet high, stopping the sensible part of society from jumping off.

"You know how I feel about those." She says, "And besides, it's starting." She points to the distance, where the edge of the sun is peaking over the horizon, sending bursts of colour into the world with it as it went.

My feet subconsciously took me to Paisley, so I was standing next to her. Her eyes were big, and her feet were crossed so she was standing on an angle towards me.

"It's beautiful." She gushes, "What'd ya think?" She elbows me, looking up with adoring eyes.

"Ditto."I say, wrapping an arm around her slim figure. I was a few inches taller than her, she reaching just under my nose. Perfect height.

Her eyes glue back to the sunrise.

"Man, where've you been?" Asks Leo as I step back inside the hotel room.

After the sunrise was over, we headed back inside where Paisley made toast. She claimed to already have eaten, and gave me all of the pieces before dropping me back here after I finished.

"Watching the sunrise." I say, in a dream state, wandering over to my bed where I flop down, my face going straight into a plush pillow.

"You, king of darkness, were watching the sunrise?" Leo repeats, not believing it.

"Yeah. With Paisley." I assure.

"Dude, I think there's something wrong with Nico. He watched the sunrise and is smiling. And not the creepy smile either!" Leo says, alarmed. I wasn't aware that my smile was that bad, but that didn't stop it from showing.

"Bro, I'm in the shower!" Percy says.

"Shut up." Luke demands, rolling over and digging his head into his pillow, "It's still early and so what if he wants to smile?"

"Leo, he was with Paisley. Do the math." Jason says, as I lift my head from the pillow.

Okay, I wasn't aware that I was not allowed to smile. I wasn't informed. Just because I was a really gloomy early teen, doesn't mean I'm that gloomy now. I mean, I have my days and all but...

I wasn't gonna lie. It hurt a bit.

"But I hate math!" Leo wails, "But he was with Paisley, so they must have done something together and now he's happy and Nico Di Angelo, do you have a crush on Paisley?" Leo says, doing the 'math' out loud, adding a pervert face at the end of the sentence.

"What do you think, Leo?" Jason says, looking at me, "He's blushing. Someone grab a camera, he's blushing!"

I hide my red face back into my pillow.

"So,how was watching the sun rise into the sky?" Percy asks, coming out of the bathroom with a towel in his hands.

"It was alright." I lie. It was fabulous. It was amazing. It was flawless. Well, if it were flawed, the sun would fall and there would be no light and no solar energy and that could cut off a major energy source and that could lead to major public disturbance and that could cause wars. The sunrise was not allowed to be flawed. EVER! (A/N Literally my thinking.)

"He was with your sister." Leo sings, as if he's going to do something about me being with her. I remember he pulled me aside a few weeks ago and told me that I have his permission to date her, even though we're not yet, but if it comes to anything other than hugging her I have to tell him and he said he'd give me 'the talk.'

"And?" Percy says, tugging on a shirt and towel drying his hair for a minute.

"Where's the explosion of the over protective brother, or the OPB?" Leo asks, face falling, again not literally, at the words that came out of Percy's mouth.

I was expecting a bigger reaction too, so that took me back.

"It's tucked away in storage for when they become more than friends." Percy says, grinning at me, "It's not going to be pretty."

That it's not.

"Ask her out now before OPB Percy builds up." Leo says as we all go out for lunch. Paisley's ahead of me, talking to Calypso cheerfully. She let her hair down, and I prefer it that way. The waves bouce up and down with her bubbly steps.

"Later." I say, "And what if she says no?"

Leo gives me a look, "Would she have taken you to see the freaking sunrise if she wasn't in the slightest interested?"

I sigh, "She might have, as just friends."

"Then why didn't she take one of the girls then? Or me? I'm her friend." Leo taunts. Her laughter floats over and I glance at her.

The thought of her taking Leo to the sunrise instead of me this morning made me angry. They shouldn't be together.

"Ah, I see you're jelly! She would be stupid to say no, so I'll whisk Caly away and you step in and ask her!" Leo says, running ahead before I can say no.

"Can I borrow Caly for a minute, Paisley?" Asks Leo, steering Calypso to the side.

"Yeah, sure." Paisley says, however I can hear the sadness seep into her tone.

Leo sends me a look before whispering what must be the plan in Calyso's ear. She grins at me and nods.

I walk faster so I'm walking beside Paisley.

"Hey Pais." I say to her. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hi Neeks." She giggles, "Rhymes with Creeps."

I almost smile at her childish-ness. Underneath the bubbles and fluff, she's broken into thousands of pieces and it's practically incurable.

"Um, " I very intelligently begin, "Would you like to maybe go out some time later?" I nervousy ask, wringing my hands together and avoiding her gaze. Nerves float up inside me, and hit my confidence, making it quiver.

It is after she doesn't reply for a few seconds, I notice she's stopped walking with a confused expression on her face. I stop walking, a few paces ahead of her, and look at her.

"Paisley?" I ask, walking towards her frozen figure, "It's okay if you say-"

"Yes. I would love to." She beams at me, "When and where?"

**AN**

**And the last couple is piecing together! Or are they the last couple?**

**anyways, I'm at school and the teacher gave us a free half hour so naturally I finished this for you. Hope you like it. Next POV is Paisley's. **

**I had to dress up like an old person yesterday. I had a waist coat, a dres shirt, and an old fashioned tie thingy and was dressed like a boy from the 1850's and my friend dressed as a girl and we pretended to be a couple. A very unhappy couple. I said that I wanted a divorce and that I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. Of course, it was fun. We had a shared lunch too. **

**I have a sniffly nose. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Someone told me I was _ the other day. **


	21. 20 Which Witch is Which (PB)

Paisley POV

"What about this one?" I ask, twirling around so they can see.

I as trying on what they thought might be nice for me to wear tonight. Nico said to dress casually, and not to stress too much about it.

"Hmm."Aphrodite thinks, standing up and forcing me to turn so my back was to her. "Well, blue is a nice colour on you."

Thanks. All the other things I've worn are blue too.

"And the shorts suit you as well. Not too short though." Piper comments, nodding.

Thalia had no input into it. I wouldn't either, but Aphrodite flipped when she heard that I was going on my first date. Yes, it's my first date. But I'm fifteen. My brother said that I'm too young for a boyfriend. He doesn't trust me with any boy that's not Dad, him, Percy, Harry or my old friend Oliver. I've told him about Nico, but they've never met via Skype.

"Cool. I have these hee-" Aphrodite starts.

"No. I'm wearing my jandals." I say getting the black and white striped shoes from my bag.

"But-"

"Thank you for your help, Mother." Piper says, shooing her Mum out the door.

"O-okay then. Do you have-"

And the door shut.

At precisely six o'clock, someone knocked on the room door. I rushed to pull up the shoulder of the top which I wore unbuttoned over a black tank.

"Just a second!" I shout, tugging on my blue and black satchel carrying my crap phone that only decides to work if I hit it hard enough against something, my almost empty wallet (The money earnt by working occasionally at the pools) and my allergy thingy that I never bothered to learn the name of.

I ran over to the door, ignoring the grins from the girls, and opened the door. I tried putting on my jandals at the same time,but the door hit my foot.

"Ah crap!" i say, hopping about and holding onto my foot and it's aching toe.

Nico laughed.

I roll my eyes and put my shoes on.

"Ready to go?" He asks me, leading me out into the hall.

"Yeah. Bye guy's." I say towards the almost shut door before closing it completely.

"Have fun!"

"Be safe!"

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"Use protecti- Ouch!"

"Thalia! She's fifteen for gods sake!"

"So..." Nico says as we begin going down the stairs. I'm glad he remembered my fear of lifts. My brother once trapped me in a lift with a cockroach when I was four. Hence my fear of elevators and cockroaches. They couldn't get me out for a few hours because after he trapped me in, it malfunctioned.

Devil child, I tell you. But he was my brother all the same.

"So... Where are we going?" I ask as we get up to floor two, two away from ground level.

"Can't say." Nico replies, refusing to give me answers and make my curiosity die away for now.

''Why not?" I ask.

"It's a surprise."

"Why is it a surprise?"

"I don't know."

"Why the heck don't you know?"

"You're getting annoying now."

"I know, that's the point."

"What-"

"Shh." I say, "You're being annoying."

Nico gives me a look, and I grin knowing that I have achieved annoying him well.

"Sorry." I say as we reach the last step into the lobby. I turn to face Nico, because he refuses to tell me where we are going.

"C'mon." He says, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the hotel.

The air was humid and warm for winter, but then again, it's California. The sun was beginning to set, which reminded me of this morning when I showed Nico the sunrise. I had looked at it yesterday morning because I was bored and wanted something to do. Naturally, I climbed up to the roof. You know. Like normal people do.

I notice that he's taking me past a park that we went through today, but Sally didn't let us stop at.

"The park?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. The trees lined the edges of the field and were basically saying to me "CLIMB ME! CLIMB ME!"

"Well, yeah. I know how much you like tree's and I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea." He shrugs off a black backpack. I don't know how I didn't notice it before.

"I can see you eyeing up those tree's like they're a celebrity." Nico says, pushing me towards a small, and hardly worth my climbing skills, tree.

"Can I?" I ask, feeling as though I'm sort of ditching him.

"Yeah. Can I join you?" Nico asks awkwardly, which I found cute. He was shifting from foot to foot and his hands were stuffed in his back pockets. His gaze avoided mine, but that was understandable.

"Yeah. Make sure you can keep up!" I say, grinning as he did and sprinting to the furthest, and tallest tree. Much better than the puny one he saw before.

I latch on to the tree, like a koala and begin climbing in what my brother described as monkey like. I was apparently fast and squirmed around the branches like no bodies business.

Halfway up, I notice Nico's not following me. Instead, he's standing at the bottom and looking up at me.

"C'mon slow poke." I tease, sitting on the branch carefully.

"How do you climb it?" He asks me. What? He's never climbed a tree before?

And I ask exactly that.

"I have, just I fell off and broke my arm." He says, as I begin to climb down. After we're on the same level, I begin to show him.

"Basically, you just hold onto anything that can keep up your weight and use it as a ladder." I say, "See there's a hole in the tree? You can use that as a place to put your foot or hand and pull yourself up from there." I point out.

Nico does what I say, but stops.

"Keep going. Hold onto branches and bits of the tree that look alright." I say, picking up his backpack which he had taken to the bottom of the tree.

"You're doing great!" I shout up to Nico as I secure the bag on my back. I climb after him and soon catch up.

"How long have you been tree climbing?" Nico asks as if it's a sport.

"Since I was strong enough. Not even that. My brother's used to push me up the tree and I would hold on." I say, sitting down on a relatively strong branch that looked able to hold a few people. It was thick, and would easily support the two of us. I scooch back and away from the trunk before removing the backpack.

Nico finally gets to the branch and looks down. "Its a bit high."

"We're fine." I assure, taking out the box which I assume has food. "Sit."

Nico copies my position, one leg on either side of the big branch, and leans against the trunk. He opens his hands and arms for the box and bag, "Pass it here." he says, "It's a secret."

I look at him strangely before handing him the box. He flipped open the lid and handed over a lettuce sandwich.

I don't get the word sandwich. I mean. Sand. Witch. Is it sand? Or is it a witch? Which Witch is Which?

English these days, I'm telling you.

"Sorry for the lack of creativity." Nico says, putting the box back into the bag.

"No problemo." I say, as the air begins to cool only slightly. I mean, its colder than before but there's still no need for a jacket. "Why do you think they called it a sandwich?" I ask, looking bck and forth from the food in my hands to Nico, who bursts out laughing.

"How was it?" Great.

"Did you kiss?" Yes.

"Look at her face! She's love-struck!" No crap.

"Aww." What?

I stumbled into the room, blindly kicking off my jandals, not knowing where they landed. I shrug off the flannel shirt and giggle.

"So?" Piper prods, "Was it good?"

I nod and smile at her, stretching my cheeks amost painfully. They're starting to ache from how much I'm smiling.

"Go shower and change into Pj's and we can talk in the morning." Annabeth beams.

After we got down from the tree, with a lot of help from me, he kissed me. It was wonderful. I would be lying if I said it was my first kiss, because it wasn't, but it was better than the first. I was thirteen and frankly, very stupid. It was with my best friend, who left the day after.

Great right?

Anyways, never heard from the bestie, but it was really awkward.

This time there was a lot of blushing. Like, a lot. Last time he ran to his mother's car. So I'd say that this time it was much better.

After showering and getting into my over sized shirt that belonged to one of my many brothers and basketball shorts, I climb into bed still sporting what should be the biggest smile ever worn by a human.

**A/N**

**Hey everybody! I had to walk around two beaches and a lake to look at rocks for science. Fun. And then I got a really bad headache that felt like someone was trying to hammer their way out of my head and I drank three water bottles so... PANADOL DOESNT WORK ON ME! Anyways, so I went home sick and missed last period. Thank gods that my mother was next door in the hospital with my grandad to get him a check up. He was released last week on Thursday because he had surgery in his tummy!**

**I got a haircut and the teeny tiny curls that were growing have been cut off! Now I'm stuck with my boring pin straight hair...**

**What do you guys think about this chapter. **

**Yeah**

**Nah**

**Maybe**

**NO FREAKING WAY! GET RID OF IT NOW!**

**TOTES HASHTAG AMAZEBALLS!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**The other day someone called me pretty. **

**QOTCFYTA (question of the chapter for you to answer) My new favourite song is _ by Meghan Trainor. **


	22. 21 Burned By Feminism (PM)

Piper POV

The contestants, myself included, were all bunched up and waiting until we were allowed to enter the auditorium.

"I can't believe we've made it this far."Calypso says, astonished as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Yeah, I mean, no offence to us but I thought we would be gone by now." Thalia says.

To be honest, I didn't think so either.

"We can go so much further." Annabeth says, gathering us in a group huddle. "We just have to try."

"All in! Everybody competing enter the arena and sit in the first few isles in the middle."

"Live shows are coming up." Hermes announces, "This week, you get a mentor. There are ten of you so one mentor will have four living in their mansion. You heard me right, living in their mansion. Your bands have been selected out of a hat by one of the judges, and you will be supervised and mentored by them."

Well, this is a change.

"Please welcome out the judges, VENUS, APOLLO AND JUNO!"

The three said people walked out of the wings, Apollo strutting his slightly non existent stuff, Venus waving like the queen and smiling at us (I hope we're with her. Mum would love it) and Juno looking like a grouchy teenage girl on her period that has been denied chocolate.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome. I'm Juno, but you should probably know that by now. The teams sadly coming with me are (Insert band names that I am too lazy to come up with here)." Juno says, her voice monotoned. I think a radio on repeat would be more interesting.

The unlucky (and very unhappy) teams trudge over to the door.

"Hi guys, Amazing Apollo here. The lucky ducky teams coming with me are-" Please don't be me, please don't be me! "4:12, Ogygia, and Potato Princesses (A/N This is a long story...)"

Apollo leads his slightly bubbling group to the side.

And that means...

"I guess you are Individualz, Outcasts and Roman Recruit (A/N That sounds like a little kid jump-jam group)" Venus beams as she descends the stairs to where we are seated, mouths agape. Her dress swooshes to her ankles, with greens and blues weaving into each other, as she walked like a goddess.

"Okay! Activity two! All sit in a circle and say something about yourself that is personal but you feel okay sharing it." Venus says.

I was right when I said that Mum would love her. As soon as we went back to the hotel (with Venus) she and her started conversing like old friends. Mum (to her dismay) had to stay at the hotel.

If there's one thing we learned about Venus, its that she is very preppy. We had activity one about an hour ago, where we all had to play hide and go seek. These 'activities' were supposed to be bonding exercises.

We all gathered in a circle, mixed up so we weren't sitting next to a band mate.

"My real name is Sky, not Paisley. I changed it when I moved here so I was leaving all my crap behind."

"I hate the colour purple." Frank announces, despite of his very PURPLE shirt with his school and band crest on it.

Octavian gasps as if he's announced that she's a cereal killer. "Treason! She's committed treason!"

"Here, I'll go for Octopus." Paisley says, smiling wickedly. ''He's been admitted into an insane asylum. He broke out recently and the police are on his case."

"Be nice!" I scold her, even though we were all thinking it. I think Octavians group was too. He just wasn't likable, from top to toe.

"I have nothing to admit." Octavian says cockily, shrugging as if it didn't matter that the rest of us are spilling our secrets.

"My grandmother was killed for accusation that she was a witch." Hazel says.

"My mother tried to start a war." Reyna says as if she was talking about the weather. Her eyes were on Jason, which made me kind of mad. Not kind of, really.

"I have an annoying twin that goes by the name of Jason." Thalia cracks a mean grin, looking at Jason intensely, "And I don't appreciate people that isn't my best friend AKA his GIRLFRIEND looking at him suggestively."

I look down and blush, embarrassed she said that. A hand engulfed mine, and squeezed it gently.

"I'm in love with an idiot." Annabeth shrugs, carrying on.

"My parents divorced before I was born." Leo says.

"I used to live on an Island in the middle of no where, and then a plane came across and we waved it over." Calypso says, "New York was a big step up from the jungle."

"I turned down going to an international swim meet because Paisley was coming home from NZ."

"My Mum is insane." Luke says sullenly before Thalia hugged him gently.

And so the 'Circle' went. It was a very deformed circle.

"Okay, we have to have room buddies. I have rooms, but its better for bonding." Venus shrugs as we all lug our bags to our rooms. "Percy, you mother told me that-"

"I have to go with Paisley." He says, as if it didn't bother him. Paisley looked annoyed that she had rules about her health, even now.

"Good, you two will be in there." Venus points to a light blue coloured door. "The rest of you buddy up."

Calypso looks at me and nods, the way you do to your bestie when the teacher says to go in partners. I nod back at her and grin.

We're too late to stop now.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8!"

"Made a wrong turn, Once or twice,Dug my way out, Blood and Fire, Bad decisions, That's alright, Welcome to my, Silly life." Calypso sings, as the rest of us play our instruments or wait to play while pretending we're into it and not 100% bored.

As my part comes, I gently strum my fingers down the guitar, and join in for back up.

"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect," We all sing in harmony. "Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect, to me."

"The whole worlds scared, so I swallow the fear, the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer, " Thalia says, coming down from her place higher up stage, and down the platform steps to beside Calypso.

"STOP!" Venus shouts, signalling for us to halt, "Thalia, I think you should come down with some hand movements, like maybe when you say 'ice cold beer' you could maybe put up your hand like so, and act as if you're saying it and not singing it. But you do sing it, Got it?"

Thalia nods, and heads back up to her place and tries again.

"Better, " Venus gently says as we continue.

"Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect, to me." We finish as the boys (who were waiting in the back row and playing what looked like go fish) give us a very scripted and sarcastic standing ovation.

"Woo! Go girls!" Leo says as he walks slowly down the isle, "Don't be too disappointed when we beat you, though."

"If, you mean." Thalia corrects, "And I would like to see you pathetically try."

"When you've been fighting for it all your life, You've been struggling to make things right, That's how a superhero learns to fly." Jason, or whoever was singing finished off.

"Hmm, " I hear Venus say, as I ask Annabeth if she has any threes (She doesn't) "Maybe you could try and incorporate some dance moves or 're standing there like sticks. Its boring, no offence. I'm just saying what needs to be said. Your vocals and notes are on point, however your expression is not. I want to see real emotion. This song has the power to move people, and thats what I want you to do. When we practice tomorrow, I want to see life, not whatever that was."

And that ladies and gentlemen, was how the boys were burned by a feminist as payback for their earlier cocky, and joking, behavior.

**A/N**

**That was crap, but I was rushing it. **

**I've been going through a lot of drama lately, and I'm busy (despite it being almost holidays) so I'm sorry if I don't regularly update. I'm trying to make this more interesting and my head is exploding. **

**I do not own:**

**Fu***ng Perfect, Pink**

**Superheroes, The Script**

**PJO HOO, Rick Riordan. **

**How was your week? Mine was good until earlier... **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**AOTQFYTAFLU (Answer of the question for you to answer for last update) Title, though now its lips are moving. **

**QOTCFYTA: I hate the colours _ and _. They hurt my eyes. **

**Feedback would be nice :)**

**(I'm KaleidoscopeColours on wattpad. Theres other stories that are non fanfiction of mine on there if you wanna check them out :))**


	23. 22 The Lost Shoe (JG)

Jason POV

The next week, filled with had work and sweat and tears, we were performing in the live (on the internet) shows.

"I still can't believe you kissed my sister." Percy tells Nico, crossing his arms tightly.

He hasn't let it go, and its been just over a week. I kind of feel sorry for Nico because, I mean, a week and he hasn't let it go, bringing it up every time we're all in the same room, and double checking that they're at least a foot away from each other. Paisley told Percy to go and screw himself at dinner last night when they tried sitting next to each other at the table.

I would do the same if someone tried keeping Piper and I away from each other like that. In fact, I would probably react worse.

"Like Elsa says Percy, "Leo begins, with his hand on his chest, "Let it go."

"But-"

"Percy." Luke interrupts, "Seriously. You and Annabeth are worse."

Percy looks at us, astonished. "She's my baby sister!"

"I'm not a baby!" Paisley screeches at him from the stairs, "For the sake of the gods, Percy, grow a pair and deal with it!" She was wrapped like a mummy in a pink blanket.

"Morning kids." Venus smiles, "Percy, you should really loosen up, they're a good couple."

"See? Listen to the adult, Cee Cee." Paisley says, coming down the stairs and hugging everyone. It was kind of awkward, but we all got used to it. She wouldn't go to bed unless she had said goodnight to everyone, and wouldn't go anywhere unless she had said good morning or something.

"Hmph." Percy humphs, "Sorry for caring."

"Apology accepted." Paisley says, jumping onto his back.

"Wheres the rest of the girls?" I ask her, as I can't wait until I can hang out with Piper.

"Asleep, and being lazy. We don't have to leave until, like, one. So chillax." Paisley says, as I swallow my disappointment.

Backstage as buzzing with nervous teens, looking like they were on the verge of passing out.

"No matter the outcome of this, no hard feelings?" Thalia double checked with me. I nod, ruffling her hair before rushing to find the rest of my missing band.

We were up second, so we were in a rush.

People were yelling, and frankly, it was very chaotic.

"Ogygia!" Hermes shouts, "Anyone seen Ogygia?"

"Jason!" Percy yells at me from the make up stand, where a few people were getting powdered.

"What?" I reply, racing over to him and the rest of the crew.

"Have you seen my shoe?" Percy asks me, pointing to his foot which was only covered by a sock, "If I don't find my shoe, we're all going to have to go out in our socks."

They went as far as organizing what colour socks we were wearing. I remember the girls complaining earlier about how they all had matching bras... Anyways.

"I don't think I've seen it. I'll have a look." I declare, watching as his face lights up. I don't particularly fancy going onto the stage in my socks.

I scour the room, looking under bags, feet, clothes, everything. No sign of the shoe.

"Outcasts! Get ready!" A stage hand says, running into the backstage area.

And no shoe.

We all gather together, hearts racing like a runner on an Olympic track.

"No shoe." Luke says, "So I guess we're all going on with our socks."

I sigh in embarrassment. Thalia will never let me live this down. I squat down and untie my shoelaces, like everyone else in the band.

"Sorry for losing my shoe, guys." Percy says, taking of the one shoe he has got.

"It's okay, Perce. They'll have something to remember us for, now." Leo says cheerfully.

We were wearing identical costumes to each other, almost. I was decked in a blue flannel shirt, a white under shirt, jeans and blue vans. Nico was in black, with a white under shirt. Luke was in brown. Percy in green. Leo in red.

Our socks were black, like our jeans so it just looked like the jean covered our feet too.

"Outcasts backstage now please!" A voice shouts. We all nervously glance at each other, before making our way to the wings.

As we pass the girls, they give us reassuring thumbs ups and big, excited smiles.

I quickly smile back at them, before being pulled into the wings.

"Okay, we're all here?" The stage hand asks us, counting us to make sure we're all here. "Cool, now when you get on the stage, the equipment has already been set up for you. You know how everything works. When Hermes introduces you, you can start any time after."

The band before us plays, very well may I add, for about another minute before they're called to talk to the judges with the questions like "Did you have fun?" etc.

I could hear the crowd roaring wildly, causing my stomach to do back flips and my heart to beat rapidly as a white water river's water.

"Thank you." Apollo says to the band. I hear them come offstage, and they push past us with big grins.

"Now, all the way from The Big Apple, or New York, OUTCASTS!"

The stagehand pushes us forward onto the stage, where everything indeed has been set up for us. I stand behind the mic, hearing some of the audience members sigh.

"Woo! Go Outcasts!" I hear Sally and Aphrodite yelling from the back, where I spot them.

I look behind me at my ready band mates, who nod at me encouragingly.

"Once again, OUTCASTS!"

I take a deep breath and hear Percy on the drums beat the sticks together and say the cliched "5, 6, 7, 8."

As I find my cue in the music and begin singing, finding the courage to look up at the very noisy crowd.

The room was full, so to say the least.

Juno, Apollo and Venus were lined up in their special judges thingy. Venus and Apollo are smiling at us.

My heart pounded faster at the more people I saw. Easy five hundred.

I couldn't be more glad when the song came to a stop.

I sighed in relief after I sang the finishing line, and looked back at my smiling band. Minus Nico. Because Nico doesn't smile.

"Holy crap!" Percy whooped once we were off stage, practically jumping on us. "THAT WAS INSANE!"

"Percy, we were singing on stage like we have done at gigs all the time." Nico deadpans. "The only difference is that there are more people and three professionals there."

Percy begins to grumble to himself, "You're killing my vibe." He proclaims, making us all laugh.

"What vibe?"Leo asks, "I don't see no vibe around here!"

I duck under a beam and tug past the curtains to get to the backstage area, where the girls are huddled up.

I spot Piper with her back to me. She was curled up in a ball, with her head resting on top of her knees, which were drawn to her chest. She looks adorable in the outfit chosen by Venus. It looks comfortable and casual. I guess she didn't want us to look strange.

I scooch up behind her and pinch her sides, resulting in her squealing and sitting up straight. Her friends laugh at her unease, as i pull her in front of me so she's sitting in between my legs.

"How was it?" She asks, tilting her head to the side so she could see me.

"It was scary at first, but so long as you don't over think it you'll be alright." I assure her, knowing she's nervous despite her relaxed manner.

"Cool." She says, "How many people?"

"Tonnes, but don't be put off by it." Percy says, joining in the conversation and sitting next to Annabeth. He wraps an arm around her waist, before continuing, "Pretend you're in rehearsal."

We have to wait a week before we get the results, like the rest of the Audience.

Tension has been high, but that might just be me. It's now Sunday, and the performances were on Friday.

Generally, we've avoided the other band, Roman Recruit. It's not like they've made much effort to get to know us either so as Sam Smith says, "I know I'm not the only one." Only this is on a mass, and WE'RE not the only ones.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Reyna asks me, from where she's seated at the other side of the table. She was sorting through paper, while I was trying to read and fully understand the book Twilight.

"Yeah." I say, a bit hesitant. I didn't see the look she gave me before but Thalia says she didn't like it and I trust Thalia.

I slowly get up, and make sure to show my hesitancy. I follow her upstairs to a room, which I assume is hers and Hazel's.

The room is tidy, and is much like mine. There's a en suite, with two beds with the headboard pressed against the opposite wall. There's a desk on the side of the room I'm on.

"Come in. Nothing's going to jump out and kill you." Reyna says, sitting at the desk chair and swivelling around to face me.

I do as she says, but then she says to shut the door, which makes me more nervous.

"No. I'd prefer it open." I say, surprising her, as her eyebrows shoot up.

"Fine." She says stiffly, as usual.

I stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, my frustration and agitation with her building.

"Aren't you going to-" I start before she cuts me off.

"You're Jason Grace?" She asks, "Lived in San Fran until you were ten and then moved to the Big Apple." She says Big Apple with disgust and hatred.

"Yeah, how do you-" I say before she yet again cuts me off.

"I used to be your neighbour." She says, standing up, "We were best friends. Until you left and dropped contact."

I wanted to hit her. I really did. She was way too close for comfort and she was getting under my skin. And I think she knew that.

"Well I'm sorry that my Mother died and I had to move in with my Dad." I say, "Sorry that I couldn't magically bring her back for your benefit, and I'm sorry that you're upset with me but I don't see how it's really my problem. I've moved on and I've practically forgotten you. I have a girlfriend and friends and right now I don't really need-"

"I see." Reyna says, "Move away from home and all of a sudden you don't need anyone."

I realize what I said was harsh but she should have prepared herself for it. I mean, everything I said was nothing but the truth. Sure, it was a bit insensitive of me to say, but still.

"Leave." She says, and I gladly do.

**A/N**

**Hi. I'm tired. No, my name is not tired, it's Sky. **

**It's been a long week. I can tell you that. **

**I've got the last of my Christmas shopping to do and whatnot and its so stressful and I've been feeling sick. Lightheadedness, dizzy, lack of balance etc. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Because we all know that I won't be updating before then because I'm lazy.)**

**You know the one thing I hate about holidays? Sports stops. I don't really like doing physical exercise but now I'm getting fat and I have a swimming competition in January (after my birthday which is on the 21st (Of Jan) by the way hint hint.)**

**~KaleidoscopeColours **

**AOTQFYTAFLU: I hate the colours Yellow and Orange. Anything neon or really bright. It gives me a headache. **

**QOTCFYTA: I don't have one. What would you like to know about me? (Nothing creepy) and it can be one of my questions. **


	24. 23 The Force (PJ)

Percy POV

I heard Jason and Reyna having a go at each other, but thought nothing of it. Piper wouldn't be too pleased, though.

I heard him leave, and slam her door before storming down the hall. Men on their periods these days. I mean, I don't have one but some act like they do.

Girls are so confusing when they're on theirs. Like, one minute they're crying the next they're yelling at you to, and I quote, "STOP EATING THEIR CHOCOLATE BECAUSE BEING A GIRL IS HARD AND MEN JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" un quote. Fabulous words of my sister.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear, Paisley opens our room door, having a very heated conversation with someone.

"Lashton forever. They're so- Oh hey Percy!" She says chirpily, sitting on her bed as I watch her strangely. Sometimes I question my sister's sanity. Then I remember she almost did go insane so...

"Who're you talking to?" I ask, standing on my bed, ready to jump onto hers. I launch myself onto her bed. My heavy weight on her bed made her go flying off the end and land on the floor.

Some teenage girls would be yelling and screaming at me right now. No, not my sister.

"That was awesome! Do it again!" She says, forgetting there's someone on the phone.

However, I remind her of that.

"Oh!" She says, picking up her old phone, "Sorry, I gotta go Liz."

I close my eyes, and relax on Paisley's bed until she sits on my stomach. She's not heavy, and is most likely underweight for a girl her height and age, but her butt is bony and it's really uncomfortable. It feels as though someone's digging wood into my organs.

"Get off." I wheeze, shoving her so her butt slid off me.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Annabeth asks, as she held my hand, flexing my fingers at painful angles.

I wince, and pull my hand away from her, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She relaxes into me while I trace small patterns on the back of her hand.

"Hmm." I say, thinking. I haven't thought about Christmas, but I know it's alarmingly near. "Maybe a new skateboard. Someone ran over my other one that I got a few years ago."

"Seriously?" Annabeth says, pulling away from me slightly to look at me. Her expression was shocked, and it makes me want to curl into myself. "Percy, I saved up for a year to get that for you!"

To tell you the truth, I can't remember that she got it for me. Whoops.

"Sorry." I say sheepishly, "What do you want?"

"Books." She says, not really having to think much about it. She leans back into me, and her other hand that's not occupied with mine is fumbling with the TV remote.

"Oh! They're already playing Christmas movies!" Annabeth squeals, jumping back into me, making me laugh. She was just too cute sometimes.

"Home alone is the best movie ever." I tell her, as I watch the kid get lost at the airport.

I can understand the struggle. I lost Mum at the shopping center. Yeah, that was a few months ago. Don't judge me, okay? I was wearing Jason's glasses to see what it felt like.

Don't look at me like that unless you haven't tried it before.

"Mhmm." Annabeth says, as Leo and Calypso come into the living room where we are.

"Oh! I love this movie!" Calypso says, tugging Leo over to the other side of the couch so they could watch as well.

Slowly, everyone arrived into the lounge and watched it with us.

"I swear it was just you and I twenty minutes ago." I murmur to Annabeth, who giggles and slaps my chest lightly.

"The more the merrier!"

"Dude! That's my pick!"

"No, I swear on the river Styx, it's mine."

"That's my drum stick!"

"Mine!"

"Where's the sheet music?"

"We're practicing now! Go away!"

"What the hell! We are!"

I argue with Thalia, as the others shout around us, their conversation blending with ours.

"See? On the schedule on the wall?" I say, pointing at the sheet of paper, "It says Outcasts is now. You guys are later."

"You read that wrong, you twit! That was yesterday!" Thalia banters, "You are later!"

"Children, Children!" Venus snaps, "Pipe down!"

Her hair was pulled back intricately, and her clothing suggested she was a laid back sort of person. Her expression didn't match. Her scowl could make soldiers want to run back screaming for their mothers as they almost wet their pants.

We all shut up.

"As you can see on the wall over there, it's actually Roman Recruit's turn on the kit." She says calmly, making Octavian look smug, Reyna look proud (When does this chick not?) and Frank and Hazel blush for their band mates bad sportsmanship.

"However," Venus continues, "You can share your picks and drumsticks and things. It's not a crime."

Octavian's smirk drops, and he frowns. Reyna is taken back a little, as she was the one arguing with Jason about the drumsticks.

"Sharing is caring." She says, pointing at us, her stare daring us to say otherwise, "There will be no more fighting, at all. Am I understood?"

We nod like the little school children we are.

"Now, would those of you who are not in Roman Recruit please kindly leave?" Venus asks us.

I turn around and exit the room, along with the rest of mine and Thalia's band.

"Well, turns out it was neither of our turns in the room." Thalia says to me, "Sorry for accusing you of stealing our slot."

"Apology accepted." I smile, "Did someone record that, because I don't know if that's ever going to happen again."

Later that day, we all went to the beach again. And yes, yes I brought sunscreen because now will I not only have Aphrodite on my back, but I'll have Venus and Annabeth and Mum too. And that is a force I am not willing to go against.

After slipping on a pair of board shorts and a white baggy tank top (You know, the kind where your sides are on view), and a pair of Jandals, I was ready to roll.

"You have sunscreen, ay Percy?" Annabeth asks me as we head out to the beach which was just a few blocks away.

"Yes." I tell her, knowing that everything I need is in my backpack. Well, Paisley's. She's carrying it, "And I also have a towel and that magic stuff you used on my back before to cure the burn."

Annabeth heartily laughs, making me grin too. Because laughing is that contagious.

"Percy," Annabeth managed in between laughs, "It's a herb, or a plant. Not a magical substance of amazing qualities. Though it may seem like it, it's not."

I huff, knowing that it actually is magical and she is just off her rocker today.

I spot Paisley and Nico's hands joined and I swear I almost saw red.

Almost, because I know if I tried to stop it, Paisley would hit me.

_I _would hit me if I was in her place.

We all walk in near dead silence towards the beach.

As we get nearer and nearer, the sound of waves crashing and people chatting gets louder.

Calypso starts humming the tune to "When I'm Gone" from Pitch Perfect.

"I got my ticket for the long way round." She starts, seeing if anyone will join.

"Two bottles of whiskey for the way." Thalia joins.

"And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow what do ya say?"'

It was almost like in the movies, but everyone was off pitch and out of timing and people weren't joining in. They were giving us weird looks.

They be jelly of our awesome-ness. We're just so hashtag amazeballs that they cannot compete. No one can.

"Catch, Percy!" Paisley yells, making me stand up straight and look at her. She throws the backpack into the air before taking off her shoes and throwing them as well.

I one handedly catch the backpack, and the shoes hit my head. As I gather my bearings, and get everything off the hot, scorching sand, I notice she's run off. Well, aereled. I think that's what you call a no handed cartwheel.

"Here, in the shade." Annabeth says, setting up an umbrella and putting her stuff underneath it.

Everyone dumps their things under, and races to the water, which I hope is cooler than out here because I sweat less than this when I go to the gym. I don't go often but man do I work up a sweat when I do.

"Have you put on sunscreen?" Asks Annabeth, as she takes out the blue bottle of SPF 30.

"Yes." I lie through my teeth, knowing she can tell that I'm lying.

"C'mere." She says, tugging my hand towards her and slapping her sunscreen filled hand on my arm, smearing the creamy liquid-y stuff over my skin, before doing the same to my back and other arm.

Piper came back from the water for a drink, but I watch her rummage through the bag her and Jason decided to share, I saw her smiling face drop like a rock off the side of a cliff.

"What?" Annabeth asks her, kneeling down beside her so she can see why Piper was upset.

I did the same, accept on her other side.

In the bag was a bikini. And it wasn't Piper's.

**A/N**

**Hey guy's!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**I got a curling iron from mum, so now me, the girl with the worlds straightest hair has a few failed attempts at curls in her hair. I kinda burnt my finger. **

**On another gross note: I stubbed my toe and part of my nail came off. I know. Eww, right? I'm dreading going swimming because it is going to sting like a word I really shouldn't say. **

**If this is in, like, a different font or something, it's because I'm using a different app. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Can someone make me a new summary? Comment it and I'll give you credit for it. I seriously suck at making them, like, oh my gods. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	25. 24 Dead (AC)

Annabeth POV

I was furious. I mean, I was beginning to think that Jason wasn't a half bad guy.

I was wrong.

I was so so very wrong.

"Piper?" I ask, placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yeah?" She replies, her voice cracking a bit.

"Do you wanna go back? I know we literally just got here but-" I begin to offer, before she turns to me and cuts me off.

"No." Piper says, a long sigh escaping her lips.

"Don't worry, Pipes." I reassure, watching her eyes water. Her eye colour blurred together more than before. It was wrecking, seeing her cry. Even if it was just beginning.

"You're telling me to not worry about whether my boyfriend is cheating on me." Piper hisses, before wincing. "Sorry, Annabeth, I'm just really stressed."

The bags under her eyes were more visible, and they didn't suit her much. She looked really tired and worn down.

"It's okay." I tell her, "Here." I hand her her shirt which she discarded before. She tugs it over her head and slides in her arms before shimmying on her shorts.

"We're going back to the mansion, Percy." I tell him, pecking his cheek. I follow his eyes and see Paisley and Nico hugging. I don't think he's going to let it go any time soon.

"Kay, Beth." He says, "Be safe."

I thought we would be.

Piper and I got bored of sitting and doing nothing. All the books that were here, I'd already read, there was nothing on TV, we couldn't do band practice with over half the band missing, so we decided to go out.

"Where're you two going?" Venus asks us as we head upstairs.

"We don't know." I say, "We were going to go for a walk around, unless you know a place."

Her grin intensified as she heard my words. I was beginning to get a bad feeling already

"Believe me." She says, ushering us upstairs, "I know a place."

It kind of spooked me, the way she spoke about the place she knew. I was tentative to comply, but I did anyways. I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?

Venus took us to her room, where she made us wait while she went into her wardrobe.

"Are you nervous about this?" Asks Piper, holding onto my wrist a bit and making it so we were sitting right next to each other. I don't mind, though. We're like sisters.

"Yes." I say to her quietly, "Very."

"Okay, go to the bathroom," Venus says, handing Piper and I dresses, "And put these on. Come out and I'll doll you up."

I should have known what was coming when I was forced into the short, not very modest, dress.

"What the heck?" I hear Piper shriek from behind the shower curtain, "This is more like a shirt than a dress."

"I know, right?" I say, trying and failing to pull it down a bit more so it covered more than half my thighs.

Piper's tanned hand curls around the shower curtain, before ripping it back.

Her eyes were flames of fury, not literally. Her dress was a three quarter sleeve, black dress, that hugged her thin figure in a flattering way. However, there were custom made rips down the side, showing off part of her leg and sides. The same rips were down the straps and sleeves.

"Why can't mine be more like yours?" Piper pleads, making a sound at the back of her throat when she saw herself in the mirror.

Mine was a short, spaghetti strap black dress that has a sweetheart neckline and cinches under my bust. It only goes to just above mid thigh, and I reckon if I lean forwards, my underwear will be on show.

Not a very nice one, I can tell you.

I will admit, though, mine was a bit better than hers.

"Girls, are you finished?" Venus asks from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Um, yes?" Piper says, opening the door.

When Venus saw us, she beamed.

"You two look amazing. Come here and I'll do your make up."

Long story short, we ended up going to an under twenty's club.

Great supervising, Venus. Not.

I had gotten two calls from Percy, asking where I was, to which I replied that I was safe and Venus knows that we're out.

Piper had gotten countless calls from Jason, one every five minutes. Barely even that. Percy must have told Jason why Piper was upset, and was most likely trying to win her back.

The good thing about this club, is that there is no alcohol. None. No drugs, because we all got checked before we went in. Our bags that contained our wallets and phones in it also got a good inspection.

"I'm kind of glad we came." Piper says, turning to me while leaning against the bar.

"Why?" I ask her, "All we're seeing is gross dancing that should be saved for the bedroom and overpriced drinks."

It was so hot and stuffy in here, and it felt as though there wasn't enough space. Everything was so crowded, but that must have been because of all the people dancing and the close proximity.

The lights were very dull, and there were LED lights, making everything fluorescent or white glow.

"I dunno." Piper says, looking around as the song Freaks by Timmy Trumpet and Savage comes on. "I feel like I'm getting away from the pressure of the competition, and stuff." She admits, "Like, I like it and all, but it's so stressful."

I nod in agreement. I have found myself going to bed earlier than usual, so I can have a good sleep because I feel out of it or something, quite often.

Suddenly, again, my phone started ringing, "Hello?" I answer.

"Are you sure you're okay Annabeth?" Percy asks, "Because I can come and get you and you'll be-"

"I'm fine, Percy." I assure, giggling a bit at his over-protectiveness.

"Are you-"

"I'm sure." I insist, even though I have a really bad feeling about this place. "I love you, bye Percy."

"I love you too, Annabeth." He says before I hang up.

An hour, a few songs and three drinks later, Piper and I were dancing. I don't know who was where, but all I know is that I can see Piper and she's safe and I'm safe so we're okay.

"Hey Annabeth." Piper says, pulling me off the dance floor, "We should probably go. It's getting really late."

"What's the time?" I ask her, panicking for a second.

"11:45." She whispers, her eyes widening with mine.

"Dammit." I curse, "We're dead."

"Dead dead dead dead dead." Piper repeats, as we rush from the scene.

When we got back, it was half past twelve.

The house was quiet, and dark. Not a single light was on, accept the bathroom light upstairs.

"We should be really-" Piper begins, shutting the door behind us.

A light flickers on, causing us to shriek and clutch onto each other in fright.

I open my eyes to see Percy sitting on the very edge of the arm chair, face more furious than a parent who has seen a failed report card, and his arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" He asks, his voice making Piper wince.

"Out.' I say, "We're safe."

"Annabeth, it's half past twelve!" Percy says, getting up, "Do you know how worried I was? I thought you had been kidnapped!"

"But we weren't!" I say, nudging a petrified Piper up a few stairs. She scampers the rest of the way to her room.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were, wearing that!" Percy shouts, making me wince, "Where did you even get it?"

"Venus told me to borrow it." I say, edging up the stairs like Piper had done, trying to get away from Percy as he took menacing steps towards me.

"If Venus told you to jump off a cliff, would you?" He says, making a few lights flicker on.

"No. But then again, as if you haven't done anything stupid." I retort, "Like that time you went to a house party, and got wasted!"

"It wasn't one of my best days!" Percy says as I back up a few more steps.

"That's your excuse?" I roll my eyes, tired of hearing it.

"Annie? Cee cee?" I look up to see Paisley's silhouette at the top of the stairs, "What are you doing?"

"Go back to bed, Paisley. I'll be there in a minute." Percy says to her, making her nod and yawn tiredly.

"Please stop yelling." She says, "Reminds me of home."

Percy shuts up at that.

"We'll finish this tomorrow, Perseus." I say, walking to my room, "Goodnight."

**A/N**

**Woah...**

**I got the heebie jeebies writing that. **

**Almost new years! **

**Happy new year! This has been the best year ever. I have the most amazing people who read this, and take time to comment and every single one of them brightens up my day. Thank you so so so much!**

**Thoughts about the chapter?**

**Please comment!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**I have _ siblings. **


	26. 25 Caly The Therapist (CT)

Calypso POV

Everything is so tense, Percy is busy glaring at Annabeth, while Piper ignores Jason, who is looking at her like she's an ice block and it's a hot Summers day, which it almost is. It's hot, but it's winter.

"So." I trail off, trying to break the ice.

"So." Thalia repeats, looking around the table. When we both get no reply from anyone, she clears her throat loudly, causing everyone to look at her. "Are we going to address the elephant in the room, or is it going to be ignored and die from the lack of attention."

"Yep." Piper says, too sweetly, clasping her hands together, "Jason, why don't you start."

A fake, plastic smile graced her lips forcibly.

"Uh." He intelligently begins, before the other band Roman Recruit, comes in, talking loudly.

When they realise we were having a serious discussion, Hazel shushes them by holding up her hand.

"Were we interrupting something?" She asks, raising a dark brow.

"No." Jason says, "You weren't interrupting anything."

I could tell Piper was pissed that he wasn't fessing up, and was letting her culprit of the crime into the room.

Roman Recruit awkwardly makes their way to the table, staring at us like we had all grown three heads.

Piper abruptly, and slightly rudely, stands up, her chair sliding back behind her. "I'm finished." She says, grabbing her bowl that had been emptied of the cereal. She was just about to leave when she turns around, her face scrunched up in thinking.

With a twist of her wrist, the left over milk that was in her bowl pours all over Jason.

A real smile comes onto her face, as Jason sits there shocked.

"Better." She chirps before exiting the room to the kitchen before Jason's top blows.

"Can we do a revenge song?" Piper asks in band practice, playing with the guitar to tune it.

"Yes!" Annabeth agrees, pointing at Piper as if that is the smartest, best thing a person has ever said, "Revenge song!"

Okay, I don't want to be the one to tell them this, but they're being a bit irrational. I mean, Jason might not have even had anything to do with the bikini in the bag, and Percy was just looking out and worrying for Annabeth. Lord help us all if Paisley ever decides to go anywhere and no tell anyone. She'd be deader than the rest of us.

Thalia sighs, "Guy's, I think we should stick to our meaningful theme. I mean, I'm all for a good revenge song, but I don't think that the whole world needs to know that you two are being childish and immature. I don't think that Jason had anything to do with the bikini, and I don't think that you should accuse Reyna of it either."

Piper looks embarrassed, and upset that Thalia said that, but she didn't protest, which was good.

"Annabeth," Paisley says, "Percy was looking out for you. He wanted to make sure you were safe and sound. It's in his nature. He's caring in a protective way for the people he loves."

Annabeth looked like she was going to say something in protest before I piped up.

"Yeah, so I think we should go with our normal stuff. I've already got a few songs." I say, "And besides, we can do that later, if you're still arguing."

"Sorry." Piper says, shaking her head, "I'm just really upset that that happened."

"We know." I say apologetically, remembering what it was like when I saw Leo kissing that other girl, whose name I have forgotten. I kind of hope she dies in a ditch, I mean, no one, and I mean no one, kisses my boyfriend.

"Let's just get on with this." Annabeth sighs, "What've we got?"

"Secrets by Mary Lambert, Shake it Off by , Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson, Are We All We Are by Pink." I say, reading off the sheet in front of me.

"I'm not doing Shake it Off." Thalia says, "So you can cross that off."

I draw a line across the suggestion, and put aside those music sheets.

"We've just done a Pink song, so maybe we can do that later." Piper says, so I do the same to Are We All We Are as I did to Shake it Off.

"I like Secrets." Paisley says, shrugging. "But I'm indifferent."

"Okay, so who's for Miss Independent?" I say, waiting for them to put their hands up. Piper does, and so does Thalia. "Well, Paisley, Annabeth and I want to do Secrets, so we'll do Miss Independent next time."

"Cool." Piper says as I begin handing out the music sheets to the designated people.

"Far out, Percy!" Thalia almost curses at Percy, "Not all of us are seasoned swimmers!"

I watch as I hear Percy try and get her to race him to the pontoon and back.

"Are you too chicken?" Percy teases, making chicken arms, "Bock bock bock."

"Are you too chicken to race your sister?" Thalia smirks, probably proud that she thought of something to say.

"Uh." Percy replies, making the rest of us laugh.

"I wanna race you, Percy!" Paisley announces, running to her brother quickly, grinning like a mad man, or woman, or girl, or – you get the point.

Percy groans as she jumps on him.

"Fine." He says, moving her so she was in a more comfortable position.

Leo takes my hand and leads me over to the white sand, where it's dry.

We set out our towels, and sit comfortably on them, my head on his shoulder.

"What are we gonna do, Caly?" He asks me, shaking his head as Annabeth and Piper ignore their boyfriends.

Jason looked almost desperate, asking Leo if he could come and sit with us.

"Yeah, sure." Leo says, "Nico, come join us!" He calls to the boy standing close to the water, but not moving.

Nico looks back at us and trudges towards us before making a circle, so Jason sat next to Leo, Leo next to me, Nico on my other side, and Jason on the other side of Nico.

"We should play a game." I say, grinning as Jason looks at me pathetically.

"I was hoping you would be able to help me show Piper that I didn't do whatever she thinks I did," Jason says.

Wait, so he doesn't- well that makes sense. The poor boy doesn't even know what he's being accused of, and I was right.

"When we went to the beach yesterday, Piper found a bikini that didn't belong to her in the bag you guy's shared." I say, watching as his confused face turns to realisation. "She thinks that you cheated on her with Reyna, because you two were in her room for ten minutes, and because she kept giving you looks, that said way too much, sometimes."

Jason nods, "So what can I do to get her back?"

"Show her that you didn't do it." I shrug, "It's easier than it sounds. Reyna doesn't seem like the type to wear a bikini, let alone wear one. Two, you were oblivious to it until now because I told you, and three you really really like her, if not love her."

Jason's eyes widen.

"Looks can say a lot." I tell him. He nods.

Leo's hand runs through my hair absently, stroking my shoulder or back every now and then.

"How about you?" I turn to Nico, "Any girl troubles? Or should I say, girl's brother troubles?"

Nico sighs, "This is really weird."

"I know. Just doing something to pass the time." I say, trying to make him talk. People underestimate how hard it is to get a grumpy teenager to talk.

"Fine." Nico caves, "I want to go out with her, right? But Percy won't let us get very close without yelling at us. I understand he's trying to protect Paisley and whatnot, but seriously? She needs a bit of breathing room."

"Hmm." I think, trying to make the situation better, "Maybe you should talk to Percy and ask him why he doesn't want the two of you together, and you can sort it out."

I feel Leo chuckle, "You're turning into a therapist." He says, as Jason joins in.

"Jus' trying to help." I say, poking him playfully as Paisley shouts out to us about playing Frisbee.

That night, when Piper was sleeping, I heard a knock at the door.

I usually would go to sleep anyways, but I couldn't. I was too hot and it was humid and stuffy. I was also curious as to who was knocking on the door at this hour.

I chucked on a pair of more decent shorts and opened the door to Piper and my room, hoping not to wake anyone up.

I sneak down the stairs, skipping the one that I know has a creak, just as the person impatiently knocks again.

I open the door to find someone very unwanted standing there.

What the hell is she doing? We don't need her. We never have.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" Drew demands, tapping her foot impatiently.

**A/N**

**Dun dun duuunnn!**

**What do you think Drew is doing there?**

**Who do you think will win, and what do you think will happen?**

**I haven't gone to the beach all summer so far and I feel so bad, but:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (I'm in 2015 now, so I don't care if I'm being early for some of you)**

**It was my sister's sixth birthday yesterday as well and she woke me up at some ungodly hour going "Sky, why are you still sleeping? It's my birthday!"**

**But now I am on the birthday countdown. 20 days to go! I know, it's kind of ages away. **

**Anyways, what was your new years resolution? I haven't mad eone because every year I don't do what I said I would so... Whoops, no point. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**AOTQFYTAFLU: I have 4 siblings. An older brother, a younger brother and a younger sister.**

**QOTCFYTA: My favourite character is _. **


	27. 26 Unexpected Surprises (LV)

Leo POV

Okay, waking up to arguing isn't really the nicest way to be woken, especially if it's your girlfriend and a chick at the door.

Knowing that the argument was going to get heated, I rush downstairs in a frenzy to try and stop Calypso from doing anything stupid.

"DON'T HIT ME!" I yell, running in between the two. It was only then that I realised that it was Drew behind me. "Ew!" I yell, jumping behind Calypso for protection from the monster.

"Shut up, Leo!" I hear Piper yell, "What are you- What is she doing here?"

And that was how we woke the whole house up, all curious to see what the fuss was about.

"Well, are you or are you not going to let me in?" Drew says.

"We're not." Thalia hisses, "No way in he- Hey! Get out!"

Drew takes one step in, "Why?"

"Because this house is for the members of three bands, which you are obviously not a part of." Venus says, coming down the stairs, her silky gown flying behind her smoothly.

Drew looks to be in shock, "Venus, um, I was just- I'm their friend!"

Venus scoffs, Thalia rolls her eyes, Calypso steps back into me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Then why are they trying to get you to go away?" Venus asks Drew, who seems stumped.

"Um," She stutters, taking a step back with her sparkly pink roller bag.

Yes! Take a few more steps back and be gone with you! Shoo!

Everyone turns to me, with a 'What the heck, Leo?' look. It was then that I realised that I said that out loud.

"Precisely!" Calypso's lip curls, "We don't need you in here. Why are you even here?"

Drew snarls, "Because, I'm here for the winter. Getting a tan, and I just thought I'd drop by to see my favourite people."

"We hate you, and vice versa." Thalia deadpans, "We're not your favourite people."

Drew looks offended, "Well then, I'll just go." I think she's trying to get sympathy, because she then walks very slowly back, looking over her shoulder every now and then.

"Thank you! That's what we've been trying to get you to do this whole time!" Annabeth says, relieved.

"Honey, you ain't getting no sympathy here! Poof! Be gone with you!" I say, acting like a magician, I mean, I am pretty magical because she did leave after that.

"Who was that?" Asks Hazel, tucking her messy hair behind her ear.

"Drew." Calypso says scornfully, "She is so mean!"

"How?" Venus asks, "Why don't you all go to the lounge and I'll make some tea." She adds.

"She called me a slut." Piper says flatly, "And that's on a good day. If you don't mind I think I'm going to go to bed. We all have a big day tomorrow, with the announcements and all."

People were once again running around, nerves running very very high.

The room had that sort of a vibe, making us all feel pressured, and I sure didn't like it.

"I'm nervous." Caly says, once we're all dressed into nice, yet casual clothing. We weren't matching this time, thank the gods.

"Me too." I say to her, as she plays with my calloused hands, "But there's nothing we can do about it."

She sighs, just as the backstage hand comes and tells us all that it's starting and to be quiet.

"You're going up with the bands staying in the same mansion as you!" She calls out, "Along with your mentor, so say for example they said Apollo and Apollo's team they would all go on stage together. Make sense? Also, it is going to be like this for every second live show! Please remember for future reference."

Okay, so I would be going on with Venus, the girls and RR, the aronym for the jump jam group.

"Okay, do we all have our shoes." Luke says, looking at our feet and checking.

"You're purposely doing that." Percy says, scowling fiercely.

"Yes. Yes he is." Thalia says, obviously bored as her eyes skim across the walls.

"Okay, and we're all in this together." I say, my mind remembering High School Musical. I grin at everyone's eye rolls.

I never expected the audience to be so enthusiastic. I mean, we're not even on TV. It's the internet. But then again, the internet does amazing stuff.

My eyes scan over the large crowd that only seemed to get bigger as my eyes wandered.

I spotted an 'I HEART OUTCASTS' sign, and immediately feel the need to nudge Jason, standing next to me as Hermes talks with the judges. Jason looks where I am and grins.

"Now, on with the results!" Hermes announces, making the crowd scream.

"First team to go to round two is…" Cue loud, scary music that goes on way too long. "Ogygia!"

The group of teenage girls scream, Apollo joining in too, mimicking them for they are his team.

"Girls, any thoughts?" Hermes asks the too-hyper girls. No. No time for questions.

"Oh my gods! We did it!" I hold back a grin, and Paisley and I exchange glances from the inside Dora The Explorer joke.

The girls head backstage. The pressure is high, along with the nerves that this is giving me. I swear, much longer and I am going to pee. At least if I vomit, I'll have a little dignity left. If I pee, I'm going to be compared to an un-potty-trained two year old.

"Next going to the second round is…" Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun. I mean c'mon! Some of us haven't had dinner and we're starving here!

"4:12." The group that we've sort of become friends with sighs in relief and grins widely. "Team, any comment?"

"Um, no." One of them says, before they too head off stage.

The lists of the people go on and on, it seems. Roman Recruit was in already, given their golden ticket to the next round.

One of Venus's arms was around Piper's shoulder and the other around Percy. I could tell they were keeping straight faces, and were trying hard to do so, because her grip seemed tight.

"Individualz!" Hermes shouts into the mic, raising my attention as the girl's group huddle and stuff. I want to jump on their little circle, but I know I will get a scolding for doing it in font of such a big crowd.

"Thoughts, anyone?" Hermes asks them, holding the mic out.

Thalia seizes the mic, and says my thoughts, "I'm starving."

"Thalia that can mean so many things…" Annabeth winces, as most likely all our thoughts wander. Thalia grins as the audience roars.

"Okay girls," Hermes says, as Venus hugs them all before they leave the stage.

I mouth, "Great job." And a thumbs up to them as they go past.

"Now, with only one spot left in the second round, who will make it through? Apollo's whole team has been admitted, Juno with two of her teams and Venus with one." Hermes says dangerously, and the tension in the room tightens. You know, screw being able to cut it with a knife. It was so tense that you could probably cut it with anything. You know how when things are really tense, they break easily? Yeah, like that.

The scary music seemed louder and more pee-your-pants worthy. C'mon bladder! Stay strong!

"OUTCASTS!" My heart leaps and whatnot crazy stuff.

Percy does what I wanted to do, which was jump on everyone's back in joy.

"Boys, comments?" I snatch the mic away from Hermes and say:

"Few things…" I say, to which my band groans and Hermes raises an eyebrow, "Number one. Your scary music is way too long and scary. Two, person at the back with the I love you outcasts sign, I- well, _we_- love you too. Third, thank god this is over because I really need to go to the-" The microphone is taken away from me by Jason who glares.

"Sorry. He has no filter." Jason says, before grabbing my wrist and making us walk away backstage as the other two groups in Juno's team cry.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Leo?" is the first thing I hear when it's okay to speak backstage.

"What?" I shrug at Jason, not caring about his dirty look, "Anyways, I don't need to go pee anymore, and the world is at peace."

"Ew." Annabeth says, her lip curling in disgust.

"It's a natural thing!" I protest as Calypso backs away from under my arm.

"But we don't need to hear about it." She says.

The screen that shows what's going on onstage glistens, before flickering on.

"Okay, as a surprise that not even the contestants know," This can't be good, "Round two will be held here and now!"

What the actual –BLEEP.

"What do we do?" Percy says hurriedly, "We have what? Five minutes to do a song?"

Okay, that little surprise would leave lots of bands stumped, and a lot of them are. Their faces are blanker than a new sheet of paper, and probably whiter too.

The girls looked completely calm, Calypso declaring that she knew that they might do something like that, and hence the reason they have another song prepared.

That's my girlfriend, everyone! The one who prepared them another song! Woo!

"So, Walk The Moon?" Jason confirms. What? Did I miss something.

"Yep." Everyone else chimes, except me of course, because I don't know what I'm agreeing to. You know, always read the fine print kids. Don't agree to anything you don't have the full details to.

"Shut Up And Dance, Leo." Jason tells me, making me even more confused.

"Jay jay." I say, pinching one of his cheeks harshly, "I didn't say anything. If you want me to dance, you could just take away the Shut Up part."

"Leo, we're talking about the song by Walk The Moon called Shut Up And Dance." Nico says to me, raising an eyebrow, "Please refrain from dancing."

Ugh, what's wrong with my dancing skills? For all he knows I could be the world's best dancer. I should get a prize.

"Fine then." I say, rolling my eyes, "That works too I guess."

"Okay, so we already know our parts. We've performed it before at a gig." Luke says, "We know our vocals and our keys and notes and strings and stuff?"

We nod.

"Good, so we're set."

"Presenting… Individualz!"

We are currently squished up in the wing to watch the girls, who of course are before us today.

The lights centre on the stage, lighting up the girls faces. Calypso had taken over Paisley's post at the keyboard, while Paisley did her job as the singer today.

"I'm a princess cut from marbles, smoother than a storm. And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold." She sings, her eyes closed and the mic in her hands tightly, her grip like a vice.

"People talk to me, but nothing ever hits home. People talk to me, and all the voices just burn holes."

Soon, the song was over and the girls gathered in front of the judges, Hermes scurrying from the wing towards the blushing girls.

"Individualz everyone!" He says, as they scream and cheer. He stands next to the girls, who I feel nervous for.

"So, girls, did you like our surprise?" He asks, his face alight. Man, I will set your face alight if you pull something like that again!

"No!" Paisley says, her voice shaking.

"Absolutely not." Annabeth says, "A little warning next time would be nice?"

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise." Piper points out.

"Anyways, judges?" Hermes turns to the judges. Juno's face was blank, and bored seemingly. Apollo was smiling, and Venus looked like an over-excited fangirl who got told that One Direction was releasing a new song.

"I loved it." Apollo says, making the girls squish together in excitement, "The instruments were on point, and the vocals were awesome. I like how you stuck the kiwi on the vocals, because Lorde is kiwi herself."

"We didn't actually think of that." Thalia says, "She wouldn't shut up backstage, so we were like, "You wanna talk so much? You can be on vocals!" and she was okay with it. She didn't shut up, but meh. She was being productive this time."

"Venus?"

"I loved it, girls. You impress me every time. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mentor."

"Juno?"

"It wasn't terrible."

And before I knew it, we were on stage.

"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said, you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me."

**A/N**

**I don't own PJO, HOO, Shut Up And Dance or Yellow Flicker Beat. Rick Riordan, Walk The Moon and Lorde do. **

**I have a tan line in the shape of my tank top from going to rainbows end yesterday. And swim training has started, so... my life is over. **

**I love swimming but the coach is really harsh and is going to yell at me for not showing up towards the end of last term. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	28. 27 Nosy Reporters (LC)

Luke POV

Eliminations were never easy. People ran around like headless chickens, bumping into the hair and makeup stands and messing up the work of the makeup artists. Eyeliner smeared across people's cheeks, screaming (Mainly from girls who got their hairbrush snatched off them), fighting, and worst of all… dancing.

Un-necessary dance practices on the sides of the confined space of backstage. Ain't nobody got time for that! I mean, this is eliminations, not the next round. Dancing isn't required and neither is singing. We don't even dance on the performances, so why start now? Sure, the singer will wander the stage for a bit, and sure they'll pour emotion in it, doubling over sometimes to get the effect, but not proper dancing.

The girls had already gotten their makeup and hair done a few minutes ago, going with the all-natural look like usual, as they look best like it. Their outfits were matching, but casual, like ours.

Our hair had been gelled to the point where I'm sure it could work the same purpose as a knife, as it's that stiff. Our clothes were casual, the same vans from the first performance (Percy found his a few days after the performance), jeans of our own pick, and different coloured shirts.

The girls said that today they wanted to stay just within their band, not talking to anyone else unless completely necessary.

Usually this would piss people off, but they looked pretty serious, talking in hushed tones to only each other. Thalia looks tense, her jaw clenched and her posture as stiff as my hair.

By now I would have done something to loosen her up. Hug, maybe a shoulder massage? I have a feeling that I would get hit if I did that now.

I think I know why they want space. Piper is pissed at Jason and Percy is at Annabeth and stuff. Four out of ten of us (Which is almost half, may I add) is mad at another. Calypso and Paisley looked at least semi calm, taking in very hushed tones.

Meanwhile we were trying to keep Leo from joining in the dancing.

"Leo!" Percy snaps, holding back the shorter boy's arms, "No dancing."

"Why?" Leo whines like a small child, "I wanna!"

"We don't want you to." Jason tells Leo, as he calms down a bit. "I promise that as soon as we get back to the house, you can dance."

Dangerous thing to promise, Jason. We are going to pay for that later. Very dearly too.

After eliminations last week, this week was a whole lot easier because I knew what I was expecting. Scary music, dramatic lights, a lot of people, and a lot of crying.

The girls were carefully standing on one side of Venus, which kind of hurt, and we stood on the other. Roman Recruit was scattered around us, Reyna glaring at Piper.

"First band to go through to round three is… OUTCASTS!"

Well, that was over rather fast.

We all hugged Venus (Who held us in her clasp for a second too long) before we were allowed to go offstage.

It was roaring out there, and we got to get changed back into the clothes we came here in, which consisted of mainly the same thing. We couldn't really hear what was going on onstage, so we could only hope for the girls.

My heart was beating really really fast for Thalia. I mean, what would happen if she was eliminated? What then? Would she go back to New York? Would she stay with Sally and Aphrodite (Who we really need to visit)?

It would ultimately suck if that happened.

When I came out from the dressing room, I saw the girls. My nervousness disappeared at the sight of their relaxed faces. A small smile graced Thalia's lips (See what I did there?) as she headed over to me.

"Thank gods." I said as I pulled her in for a hug as a girl walked past us crying. Must not have been her lucky day.

"Yeah." Thalia agreed, "Well, you're stuck with us for yet another round."

Leo started to break out dancing as soon as we got back inside.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO STOP BECAUSE JASON PROMISED ME I COULD!" Leo cheers, jumping about as Percy turns music on.

I glare at him, for his encouragement, to which he just shrugs.

"Leo, that's enough." Venus says, halting Leo's… movements by taking his hands and trapping them behind his back.

"But Jason said I could," Leo whinges again, pouting.

"I never said for how long," Jason says, raising his eyebrows and quite literally looking down on Leo because of the extreme height difference.

Leo looked genuinely sad, before Piper cut in and said "Guy's, loosen up and have a little fun. We're still here by some miracle because I thought that I was a crap bassist."

_Okay, she does have a point there _I think as I wrap an arm around Thalia's waist.

"Okay, you guy's can stay up," Venus smiles at us. Is it possible for her to not be so chirpy? "Don't stay up too late because we have a photoshoot tomorrow afternoon and we're practicing for next round in the morning."

"DID YOU HEAR THAT? I CAN STAY UP AND DAANCE!"

Well, this can't be good.

It was absolutely mortifying.

In the morning when I went down for breakfast, there were bits of newspaper strewn across the room. I don't remember there being newspaper involved in Leo's "Dancing", but I went to bed soon after it started.

Thalia was already awake and drinking a coffee, while slapping Paisley's hands away from the jug.

"You're already hyper enough." Thalia scoffs to the girl, who grinned back at her evilly.

"Has a point, Thalia does." Nico says, coming into the kitchen and heading straight towards the fridge, while I sit next to Thalia on the bar stools.

"When did you become Yoda?" Thalia asks accusingly, before I snatch her coffee off the bench before she can notice.

Nico shrugs, as I begin to drink her coffee. I found it hard to choke down a laugh as Thalia started looking for the missing drink.

"I swear, Paisley, if you have my coffee, I'm locking you in the basement." Thalia states threateningly, before seeing the missing object being consumed by me.

Her intense eyes train on me in a glare.

"Are you going to lock him in the basement?" Paisley asks Thalia as she just shrugs it off and gets another mug to fill.

"No." Thalia scoffs like it's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard.

"Why not?" Paisley whinges, as if I want to be locked up in Venus' basement. Who knows what's in there. Expired makeup? Perfume? The horror.

"Because he's not going to go off the hooks crazy." Nico tells her, sitting beside her.

"You're all so mean to me." She says, slamming her head against the cool surface of the countertop.

"I'm being really nice," I grin, "And not saying anything."

Next it's Leo to come down and join us, complaining about some "Bigger than texas headache".

"Like, it's really really bad, man." He says as Percy and Annabeth come in. I don't question them entering together, although it does make me suspicious.

Weren't they arguing a few hours ago?

Couples these days. They're insane.

"Morning." Percy says grumpily, picking his sister up from a stool and sitting on it himself.

Annabeth sits on the other side of him, as Nico is occupying the last stool.

"So what's on the never ending agenda today?" Annabeth asks, just as Venus comes in, looking like she just got out of a beauty photo shoot, which could have been possible.

"We have practice this morning, and then an interview and photo shoots later this afternoon." Venus replies, taking the coffee jug and finding it empty. She shrugs, and fills it up again with water and puts in the ground coffee.

As everyone else begins to meander down to the kitchen, Venus smiles.

"Okay, busy day so everyone eat something substantial. Leo, clean up the newspaper. Everyone, dress nicely. Try not to sweat too much." Venus says, as if we can help how much we sweat.

After practice, which was as mediocre as usual, we were driven to another building.

It looked a bit like a storage unit from the back, with cement walls and a red roof. However, on the inside it was contrasting.

The walls were a plastered, clean white colour, with a set of doors on either side, one labelled in irritating yellow "DRESSING ROOMS" and the other, "RANDOM STUFF".

_Well then_, I think as I look at the fluorescent paint, _I'm going to have sore eyes after this._

And the fact that once we were all dressed and sitting on a couch, in no particular order, the bright, white lights were blinding, and we were all squinting. Accept for Venus who was in her interview, which we were right next to, as there was a different set up for the interview.

Two chairs, the ones you see directors sit on in the movies, were standing. One for the interviewer and the other for the interview-ee.

We were constantly being hushed by the camera man and the technician.

The journalist, a too-peppy woman named Catherine, asked rather _personal _questions that a lot of people would find inappropriate.

_Fits her personality. _I bitterly think as I think back to the first time we met her when we walked in, our footsteps loudly echoing around the spacious room.

She's asking Venus personal questions, and ones that were sure to get the public roaring. Catherine would make assumptions, and would assume too much.

Like the kids in school. Assuming too much and not hearing the real story. Asking too many questions, and expecting elaborate answers and getting cross when they weren't given.

Catherine didn't get cross, however, she just tightly smiled and wrote down more.

"Okay, Roman Recruit, you're up. Whichever order you want to go in," Catherine smiles as Venus goes to sit where the four teens of varying heights once were and the new group came in. "Reyna? Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano?"

Reyna flinches at the sound of her long full name, as she settles in the chair.

I hope my interview doesn't go badly.

"So, Luke?" Catherine starts, her greedy hands on the arm of her chair, holding on as though it was a lifeline. "What did you think of the surprise round two?"

"Erm," I intelligently begin, "It was freaky at first, because we were worried that we didn't have a song prepared, but Jason was quick on his feet to remind us that we had gigs, and so we had more than enough songs. For us, after the panic had gone, it was just a matter of finding our favourites."

"Hmm, and what do you think of the girl's performance, in Individualz. I hear your band and theirs is rather close." And here it is. The personal questions.

"Yeah. They did really well." I say, unwilling to say more than needed. Boy was I just itching to see what would be written about this.

"Some of the younger fans wanted to ask a few questions. So we got them to send some in, would you mind?" Catherine at least had the decency to ask.

"Sure." Or maybe this was a plan to blame the innocent twelve-year-olds who don't know any better for the questions she was about to ask.

"Laura, aged thirteen, asks if you are single?" Catherine's eyes glint evilly. I bet there is no Laura. Okay, I myself know a few Laura's, so there are Laura's of the age thirteen out there, but the one she's talking about probably doesn't exist.

"No." I answer, grinning as Catherine raises an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm dating the most beautiful girl to ever walk the earth." I say, as my group and Thalia's giggle.

"And is she here?" Straight forwards, aren't you?

"No comment." I reply, on the edge of my seat.

**A/N**

**I wrote this at school (English class and we were in the library with free time). So school's started and I've been super busy. My parent's are being annoyingly strict and stuff, and Mum has changed the wifi passoword and won't give it to me. **

**And there also has been a lot going on in my personal life, I hope you all understand. I won't be updating as regularly as I would like to. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Vote, Comment, and SPREAD THE LOVE!**

**(Mum put the wifi on my computer)**


	29. 28 New Bandana (TG)

Thalia POV

Round three. Next would be the semi-finals, and then the finals.

As per usual, people were nervously rushing about, muttering their song lyrics, chords and pauses.

My group was going through the hair and makeup stand. Someone was tugging on my hair, and someone else was working on my face. Pft. As if my face needed work.

"This is just because the lights onstage will make you look really washed out and half dead."

"Hey Thalia, your vocals are alright, ay?" Calypso double checks.

"Yep." I struggle to say as someone applies something new to my face.

"Song?"

"He Is We, Prove You Wrong."

The song, I thought, didn't really suit many of us, but it was a favourite. We had, earlier, decided to scrap Miss Independent, and chose that instead.

"Cool." Is all Calypso replies with. I can tell that she's getting her hair tugged at, because it was clearly through clenched teeth.

"Okay! 4:12, please come backstage and ready for your performance."

I could hear people shuffling around. Some were dancing, I'm pretty sure, some shaking out their nerves, and others just walking around to find their shoes, not to call anyone out (Percy).

"Okay, Thalia, you're finished and ready to go." The person released my hair and they moved away from my face. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror.

Blue eyeshadow was dusted lightly on my eyelids, making my eyes pop. Eyeliner was light however was noticeable. Mascara wasn't very visible as I had dark eyelashes but I could see the impact it had on my look.

I looked good.

My hair was curled lightly and left down.

We were forced into dresses, as this song was quite soft I guess. I was wearing one that went to about three centimetres above my knee. The top half was black, and had thick straps. There was a sewn in black belt around my waist, and from the bottom of the belt downwards, it was blue like my eyeshadow and eyes, with a black spider web pattern.

We were all almost the same, but everyone dress matched their eyes. Pipers was a mixture of colours, and she would be the lead singer. Calypso's was a soft brown colour that complimented her skin. Annabeth's was light grey and flow. Paisley's was sea green.

"Guys!" Piper yells out, running and skidding on her heels as soon as she sees Caly and I.

"What?" I ask her, noting how she's panicked and her forehead was sweating.

"We're next! The band that was going to go before us kinda maybe sorta puked and they can't go at the moment. Get your butts off those chairs and hurry the heck up to backstage."

"Thalia, do you have your drum sticks?" Calypso checks before the curtains open.

"Yep." I say, spinning them in my slender fingers and hitting the drum for good measure.

"Okay, this next band has faced some difficulties in this last week. They were meant to go next, however due to technical difficulties they were bumped up one. Venus, would you like to introduce your next act?"

"Yes. I am extremely proud to present my all girls group, INDIVIDUALZ!"

The curtains drew back, the lights hitting us violently and temporarily blinding us. I held up my hand to block it, before I heard Paisley leading us in with the keyboard.

"You're the boy, with a real nice smile but a broken heart inside. Gave it to a girl. Gave it to a girl, I think she lost her mind. Are you giving up and done? Are you through with all this? Are you tired of the pain? Torn to pieces. Can you let me try?"

I could vaguely see Sally at the back, standing next to Piper's mother who was tearful. Her mouth was open, and I could tell that she was yelling along with the rest of the crowd. It made me proud of myself.

We're here, on stage, being filmed for a show, and if we get through this round we get into the semi-finals and we're almost winning!

A smile tore onto my face, as I could see Drew, sulking in the back. I don't think she realised how good we were. Not until now. I doubt she'd even watched any of the other episodes of the show.

"I can be that part of you. I'll try my best." Calypso finishes, her chest heaving with how much she sang.

"Woo! That's my daughter!" I could hear the small voice of Aphrodite, and I looked to see a blushing Piper.

"Okay team!" Venus cheered as we got into the house, "That was an amazing performance tonight. You all well and truly blew me and the rest of the judges away. You're all so amazing and I can't even and percabeth and ugh!"

Venus is almost exactly like Aphrodite, right down to the fangirling.

Piper steered Venus into the kitchen, murmuring "I'll make you a cup of tea to settle you down."

A toned arm pulled me into a warm, comforting body. As much as I didn't think Luke would appreciate it, he was cuddly. Hugging wasn't really my thing. Until I hugged Luke that was. His hugs were so addicting. Like caffeine for an insomniac.

"You did really well, Grace," Luke says, voice muffled by my hair.

"Thanks." Jason and I say in sync. We look at each other. "Let's not do that again." We say together before groaning.

"I was kinda talking to Thals, Jason, but that works too." Luke shrugged, as I could feel his shirt slide against my back.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go to bed before I pass out here." Paisley says, walking up the stairs and yawning into her hand. "Night everyone."

I wave to her, as my way of saying goodnight. She smiled weakly back at me.

"Well, that's my cue to go too," Percy says before kissing the top of Annabeth's head. Hazel and Frank, Reyna and Octavian were already heading up the stairs.

I didn't see their performance, as I was changing, but I knew that they didn't do too good today. Apparently Octopus screwed up on stage, getting lyrics and chords wrong or something. I wasn't too sure what, but the chances of them staying in until next round was slim.

I'm surprised that our whole group has gotten this far into the competition. Roman Recruit, Outcasts and us.

"I think we're all gonna head up now, Thals," Luke said to me, shuffling backwards a bit and away from my grasp. "Night."

"Night Luke." I say, my gaze dropping to the floor as he walked up with the majority of people.

I decided to follow them. Who knew what tomorrow's results would bring?

'their performance was so bad. who would watch that?'

'my five year old brother is a better drummer than Tania Greene. And he's tone deaf'

'shes so ugly like wft I didn't even know it was possible but Thalia just exceeded my expectations'

It was like the ones I didn't want to see were the ones that stood out as I went through my Instagram comments.

I never really used Instagram. It's not really my thing. I have three pictures. One selfie, one band selfie, and a picture of Luke and I.

Since the competition started, I gained more notifications and followers. I didn't have many followers because the majority of the people at my school thought I was a freak.

**Fat.**

**Ugly.**

**Worthless.**

**Untalented.**

**No one would miss her if she died.**

**Why does Luke like her?**

**What does he even see in her? What is there to see other than her fat?**

"Thalia?" Annabeth asks, knocking on the bathroom door, "We're all thinking of wandering around and stuff. Maybe pick up a thing or two for the Christmas Party we have tonight at Apollo's place."

I wipe my nose hastily with my sleeve, before clearing my throat and answering.

"Um, yeah. I just have to take a shower and we can go." I say, mustering up as much courage as I could.

"Are you okay?"

_No._

"Yes," I say, swallowing the hurt and the knives that each comment shoved into my gut, "I'll be ten minutes tops."

"Okay." I heard her footsteps fade out as she walked away from the bathroom door.

Bravely, I jump off the counter and onto the floor. I pace to the shower and switch it on, the cool water blasting from the shower head.

"What about this one?" Piper spins around in her dress, the skirt of it flaring out around her. It was pretty, and really suited her.

"It's wonderful, sweetie," Aphrodite beams. We decided to bring her and Sally along too, because we've just left them alone since moving with Venus. "But the real question is: Do you like it?"

"Yes," Piper smiles, swooshing the skirt. She giggles before darting back into the changing room.

The boys went to go and find other "Manlier" stores in the mall.

I wasn't planning on trying anything on, as I didn't really need anything else.

As we approached the check-out, Piper pointed out a blue bandana.

"Thalia! You'd look cool in that!" She told me, taking it and putting it to my hair. "You should get it."

I look at it, and smile. Maybe I should, I mean, why shouldn't I? I hate hair ties, but I also hate my hair going into my face so this would be perfect.

Later, at the food-court, Piper tied the Bandana to my hair. It felt weird, but in a good way. My hair was no longer in my face.

"You look pretty!" Sally smiled at me from across the table.

"Thank you," I return, but turn around as soon as I hear the loud noise known as the boys approach us.

"Hey. Who's thi- Oh. Guy's! Thalia has a new bandana!" Leo says, completely surprised. I give him a wry smile and shrug.

"I like it." Is all I reply with, looking at Luke. He looks completely astonished at the new item. I don't get boys. They're not very resilient. For god's sake, it's just a bandana.

"I do too." Luke grins, taking the seat next to me, his arm winding around my shoulders. I let out a relieved sigh, because what would have happened if he didn't? "Matches your eyes."

Percy grabs a nearby empty table and drags it over to connect to ours.

Piper and Jason weren't sitting together. I knew that they were both hurt, and I wanted to help them out. I wanted Jason to say to her that he had nothing to do with it. I knew that it was Drew. I knew it was. Piper went to assume the worst, but if I told her that she would get angry at me, and think I was picking sides.

My twin brother or my best friend?

It was a hard battle to choose, because by now Piper was like a sister to me, and I knew that that wouldn't change. But, Jason was my actual brother. The one I shared a bed with when we were little, because Mum could barely rent the apartment. The brother who helped me when I first got my heart broken, aged 13, when my first crush publicly humiliated me. The brother who was with me when we moved from Mum's to Dad's in New York, who helped me adjust to the movement. The one who helped me unpack, and make friends, and helped me prepare for the Prom, because believe it or not, Jason helped with my make-up. Jason was like my built in best friend, and when it came to choosing there was really no choice.

But at the same time I couldn't lose Piper. If the band fell apart, we would ultimately lose the competition and I didn't want the others to pay for my mistake. There are five of us in the band, and if we all don't pull our weight the band will go down. Forgetting lyrics, missing a beat, misplacing chords, none we could afford to do. The bands there were all as talented as us, if not more. They all deserved a spot in the semi-finals. They all deserved to win. All of them. And I really don't know how the public votes.

A small part of me knew that we wouldn't make it much further, as all-girls bands were only known to have a few hits, and all boy bands were more popular as they were icons for the female specimen. I mean, sure boys would think about our look, but would they really like our music?

"Earth to Thalia. Come in Thalia," Calypso says playfully, shaking my arm. "What do you want for lunch?"

**A/N**

**I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating earlier. I really am. Life just sucks right now. A lot. **

**Its gotten to the exreme point where I'm terrified, I can't say what of but it's big, and it's stressful. I can't sleep. I'm worried. I was quite resilient and things before, but at the moment it doesn't take much to make me anxious. I mean, the other day I went on my friends bus and the boys on it kinda want to punch me (They didn't) but I was shaking so badly and I could barely breathe. I went to the school counsellor, but it didn't help much. RIght now, I'm jittery. **

**Over the holidays, I know that I went on like an update spree, and would constantly update my stories because I had the time to do so. Reason why: I could let myself free of the stress and feelings and just relax. Writing is my free-zone. My get-away, if I must. And then school started and I didn't have time for it and pressure built as things got tense. **

**One thing I loved though: I was able to talk to one of you and let out my feelings, which has been a real problem for me because I was bugging my friends, and I made a rule for myself that I was not allowed to cry or yell or get frustrated at my younger siblings, because if anyone needed that protection that my parent's were kinda neglecting to give them, they did. They deserve a little happiness. **

**I am pleased to say: Things are improving. **

**I won't go into detail as to what happened, because only one of my friends know everything. As in EVERYTHING from top to toe. I explained it to you guys like that because I know that I should have updated earlier and you all really deserve an explanation. **

**If anyone of you need help with anything, too, I'm always open to talk. I may not reply right away but I will reply eventually. I swear.**

**Anyways: School also started again and it's been stressful for me and I just can't even some days. **

**Back to the happy stuff: Please comment! I love you all!**

**What did you think of the chapter? What about Thalia's lowering self esteem? The new Bandana? Comment anything. **

**Hugs for everyone, **

**Love from KaleidoscopeColours.**

**Does anyone know my real name? I've mentioned it so many times and I want to see if anyone has picked up on it :) First name, not last. **


	30. 29 Beginning Of Fun (NDA)

Nico POV (Side note: I shipped my OC (Paisley) and Nico before he was revealed as Gay, so Solangelo shippers please understand my love for my ship, kay?)

The room was stuffy, stuffier than I ever remembered it to be, as Hermes was about to read out the names of the bands going into the semi-finals.

For me, this was never easy. I didn't know if my Dad was watching, or if he even knew where I was. Did he care that I was on the other side of the country, and I could quite possibly be getting hurt by either myself of other contestants that have had their dreams crushed? Probably not, but I was here anyways. A part of me wanted to make him proud, even though he would never notice.

Something curled around my pinky finger, as we stood in the wings. I look to my left, and saw Paisley. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and her hair was left untouched and in a ponytail. I like it like this, because I knew that the makeup people hadn't touched it.

I don't know what to define us as, or if there even is an 'Us'. Most of the time I'm around her, I think about it, because I know Percy knows. I don't know what she feels towards me, or how to act around her anymore, because before we were friends. Best friends, even. And now I crossed through the friend-zone, saying goodbye to loneliness, and hello to comfort. But at the moment, I've been denied clear access to the relationship zone and I'm dancing in-between. And I don't like dancing.

Paisley's face splits into a grin, as I curl my pinky around hers too. Her hand comes up to press out the probably defined line between my 'brows.

"Don't worry so much. It's bad for you," She advises, "Did you know that some people have early labour, because of stress and worry? Some are even as early as four and a half months."

"No I didn't know that," I say, stunned that she found a way to incorporate _that_ into a conversation with me.

"Well, I'm pretty sure," She says, dropping her hand and taking my hand fully in hers. Her hand was warm, and soft, her fingers long and skinny. It would explain why she could play the piano.

"I remember when we were thirteen and you got angry at me for not being able to properly play the piano when we were doing a project in music," I say, thinking back to the day, "And I said that I had barely played before, and you were more skilled than me, because seriously? Who the hell can memorise Cancer, Welcome To The Black Parade, Flawless, Sweater Weather and Afraid and sing along to it when they're thirteen? And be able to play them all in a row without screwing up.

"And you taught me how to play. Every lunch time for two months. And I would always come over after school as well, and we would sit by the piano as your Mum made dinner, and just play."

She smiles, "I remember that." She seemed so confused as to why I was bringing it up.

"And you once told me that the only reason you barely ad contact with the 'Male Species' as you so kindly put it, was because you were scared. You never said anything about that to me, until a few months later, and you said that I was the second boy that wasn't family, that you regarded as a friend."

"Hmm." She says, I felt her hand twitch, as if she wanted to pull it away, but then her hold was tight, as though she thought she had made a mistake and was rushing to fix it.

"And when your Mum and my Dad finally let us have sleepovers last year, just before she died, and you forced me to sleep on the couch while you endured the floor, because you physically couldn't accept the fact that I would be on the floor all night. And in the morning, I woke up to bacon and eggs, made by you, and you apologised for making me sleep on the couch, because you thought that was the reason I was stretching so much in the morning."

I made sure to keep my voice down, as I could hear Hermes recap what had happened.

People were squashed, Paisley pressed to my side.

"Why are you saying all this?" Paisley asks, looking up at me with big eyes. Percy was looking at me weirdly from where he was standing with Annabeth. I know he can't hear me.

"You'll see after." I say when we are called forwards.

And I hope that I'm still as willing to get it over with afterwards.

What the actual hell.

We were the first to get in.

I anxiously wait behind the wing, shaking off the stage-hands that try and pull me away.

"Just leave him," Percy says to them, "He's not going to come until a certain someone AKA my sister," He spits, "Comes offstage."

The lights were to the centre, so they were off her, but Paisley's eyes weren't focusing. They were wandering everywhere. Across the band members from other teams, the audience, the ceiling, everywhere.

"The next team advancing to the Semi-Finals are…" Cue horrible, creepy music that scares the heebie jeebies out of everyone.

"4:12!" (A/N For this next part: Cassie from the band 4:12 please don't kill Kyle, okay? I ship it, its unhealthy and stuff but I still ship it and you just have to deal. Sorry. Kyssie all the way.)

I was never properly introduced to them- okay I was but I can't remember their names.

Kyle – I think- turned and gave Cassie this massive hug, which would have made Olaf jealous because Olaf loves those hugs.

Don't ask how I know Frozen. I just do, okay?

The five people (I hope I got that right…) went off stage, happier than a… something happy?

The girls stayed on stage, and I could see Paisley's chest moving up and down fastly and nervously. If she didn't calm down soon, I knew she would panic.

"And the next band going through to the Semi-Finals is… INDIVIDUALZ!"

Relief filled me. Because I wouldn't be able to ask Paisley what I had planned, if she didn't make it.

"OHMIGODS GUYS WE DID IT!" I could hear her squeal from here as she jumped excitedly up and down before making a mad dash off stage, towards me.

I couldn't imagine how weird it looked to someone in the audience, but to me she was running to give me a hug.

She leaped up and onto me, latching me into a too-tight hug.

I stumble backwards a bit, as her hair goes flying everywhere. Even though it was tamed back into a ponytail, it was still long and thick.

"We did it!" She said, dropping her legs as I wound my arms around her waist. "Anyways, what were you going to tell me earlier?" She inquired, stepping back a little so her arms were still around me, but we could see each other's faces.

I noticed that her band mates, and mine, had gone, and the stage hands were giving me dirty looks.

"Not here," I tell her, as she begins to look confused, "I don't think that here is the best place. I mean, we are literally right next to a stage."

"Right," She says awkwardly, standing further back so we're no longer in each other's reach. She walked around me to the backstage area, where her bandmates were.

She seemed upset.

"Paisley?" I call out to her quickly before she's out of hearing range.

She looks over her shoulder, her wavy long hair whipping to the side. "What?"

"Meet me, later, back at the mansion, out the front. Don't go in. We need to talk," Is all I decide to say before walking away.

"Can we make this quick?" She asks, drawing her jacket closer to her as I tug her away from the rest of the people. Venus decided that it would be a great idea, if all the bands (Sadly Octopus made it, too) came and celebrated in the mansion, so everyone still in the competition was here.

"Sure," I lie, knowing that this is not going to be easy and not at all quick, "Erm, where to start?

So you know how I got you to think back to last year and the year before, when you were still new to New York? Well, that was when we were friends, and I would kinda like us to not be like that anymore, if you get the gist."

She looked hurt, and I could tell she was not getting the gist of this.

"Yep," She swallowed stiffly, "I mean, I knew that you being in my brother's band and also being one of his best friends was going to make it tough for us to be friends, so I was kinda expecting this."

I did not understand a word of what she was blabbering about.

"And I get it, I really do! I mean, I was beginning to think that you wanted me to give you space and stuff since we never went out after that first time, and you don't talk to me much anymore and-"

Deciding that enough was being said, and that she completely misinterpreted me 100%, I stood forwards, and grabbed her cheeks in my hands and kissed her.

At first, she didn't respond to it, and had a feeling her eyes were still open. However after a few seconds she circled her arms around my shoulders.

After a few seconds, we pulled away. Her green eyes were extremely light, which could either mean she was sad or happy, depending on the shade. That's what I loved about her eyes. They changed colour depending on what she was feeling. It was scary if she was angry, because her eyes go dark red, and it's even worse when you're on the receiving end of the glare.

I heard she made someone cry with it once.

"Better?" I ask her, my arms dropping to her waist.

Before she could reply, wolf whistling was heard, before we saw Leo dancing around on the driveway behind us, chanting "Nico grew some balls and kissed her. Shiznizzle! Percy's going to be pissed! PERCY! NICO KISSED YOUR SISTER!"

And that was when the fun began.

**A/N**

**Heyo! I'm in a considerably better mood! Probably because I've had to much caffine because I did swim training this morning, had a mug of black coffee and had this powdery stuff that flavoured my water in my drinkbottle. And I had a chocolate bar. Yeah, fattening, but I don't care.**

**SCHOOL HOLIDAYS ARE COMING UP! I'm so happy! I mean, I love school but some teachers (coughsciencecough) are a little overbearing. **

**Anyways, I'm addicted to Pretty Little Liars. And I ship Ezria so much and just I can't even like holy guacamole. This is also why I haven't updated in forever. **

**Please comment guys! It makes me want to update faster!**

**Tell you what made me really happy- Someone ame up to me in school and asked if I wrote one of my stories and when I said yes, she said it was really good and that I needed to update sooner. That made my day. I was so happy. **

**Okay, here I may begin to rant because there is so much I want to say: (I feel like everyone reading this and I are friends and whatnot)**

**I love love love going to swiming because I have friends there now! They're older, taller and all dudes but they're amazing. I really wanna see what one looks like with make up on because he seems to be in touch with his feminine side and I wouldn't be surprised if he came out as Gay. He is amazing, and I love being around him. (I don't like him like that. I'm quite sociable and find it rather easy to talk to boys, sometimes more so than girls. Girls are so catty and overbearing and ugh.)**

**Moving onto the depressing crap:**

**I feel like a (excuse my "french") shit friend. I literally implied to my friends that they had no life and I felt so bad and I still do. I feel like a bitch. I really do. I never mean to be that mean, but it just comes out and afterwards I feel so awful, and even worse when they rub it in my face and seem to not let it go. I would go on but they're probably going to ask me what the hell tomorrow at school. **

**Is it normal to feel sad and depressed but happy at the same time? Like, you're in a great situation but every time there's this thing lingering in the back of your mind?**

**I'm going to ask a lot of questions. I'm a growing teenage girl who really doesn't know anything about teenagehood other than 14 year old boys like climbing out of windows with moonboots on. (Don't ask). **

**Anyways, that's all for now (Note: For Now)**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Unedited. **


	31. 30 An Amazing Caveman (PB)

Paisley POV

The room was deathly quiet, with Nico and I perched on the side of Percy's bed and Percy standing in front of the both of us, crossing his arms over his chest tightly.

"So," Percy began, "What would you like to say for yourselves?"

It was as if we had done something wrong, even though we hadn't. We were just being… Couple-y. Because that's what we are now, I think.

"Look Percy, how would you feel if someone said you weren't allowed to be with Annabeth?" Nico asks him, looking a little scared. I reached discreetly over and took one of his hands as he spoke, this time with a bit more confidence.

"I wouldn't feel too good, but you're younger than Annabeth and I-"

"You were our age when you started dating, need I remind you, Percy." I say to him, raising an eyebrow. I mean, I love my brother, I really do, but one is already a police officer. He's given Nico the okay through Skype when they met.

Remembering the event brought back memories.

_"Sky Oceana! You get your butt back to this tent right this instant!" Cole yelled as five-year-old me ran further through the woods away from my family. Well, family minus Mum. If you could even call them that. _

_I giggled, feeling both good and bad. I could hear his larger, heavier footsteps crashing behind me before I was picked up, the shoes falling off my feet. _

_"Roar!" Cole said playfully, ticking me furiously. I laughed harder, as his fingers went faster. Squirming in his grip, I accidentally kicked his face. _

_I quickly stop as soon as his hands settle. _

_I turn around in his arms to face him. His eyes were shut tightly, and his face contorted in pain. _

_"Cole? Did I hurt you?" Five year old me asked, reaching up with small hands to touch his face. _

_Quickly, taking me by surprise, Cole yelled out and started the tickle-war all over again. _

_"Cole! Come back, we're about to have… Dinner." My sister said, glaring at me as she came over. She hated me, until I was about ten, and then she grudgingly accepted the fact that no, I was not going to go away and that I actually was her half-sister. _

_"Okay, Tasmin, I'll be there soon with Sky."_

_With a huff, my sister flicked her blonde hair and turned on her heel to return to the campsite. _

"Percy," I say, shaking the arm of my sleeping brother. "Percy!" I say more urgently.

I was cold, my shorts not even covering half of my thighs.

Percy groans, cracking an eye open and rolling towards me. "What's wrong?" He asks, holding open the covers for me to slip under.

I dive into them, burrowing into his side quickly. I don't want to be there for longer than I have to. Being with my brother made me feel safe.

"Can't sleep?" Percy asks, patting my shoulder. I shake my head into his chest as my hair knots.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and clung onto my brother's arm for dear life before I fell asleep.

Sleep for me was never easy around the American winter. First, there was my mother's death anniversary on my mind, and when that passed, there was the year-mark of my step-father being sent to jail and not even a month later my sibling's death anniversary. All five of the six of them.

That, and it was freezing. I could never sleep with anything further than my knees on my legs, as I was so used to chucking on some shorts and an old shirt to go to bed in. I am someone who craves warmth, I guess, as I shivered without it. Both aspects of it.

Tearing my eyes open, I sit up in Percy's bed. The alarm clock read 11:48am. I guess I really slept in.

Pushing back the covers, I kick my legs over the side.

"No, Jason! Just please leave me alone for a few minutes!" I hear right outside the door as I begin to stand on my feet. I wobbled for a few seconds, and my vision blurred.

A few seconds later it cleared and I began going about my business, brushing my hair.

Call me conceited because my friends were arguing, but I think that they should sort this out by themselves. I ship them, so badly, but if they wanted to sort it out, they would. I know Jason wants to, but the problem is, Piper won't believe him.

Jason strains, "Piper please! I've given you tonnes of time! I want to make it up to you, even though I haven't done anything wrong, but the only problem was that you jumped to conclusions, okay? I've never ever cheated on you. I never would. You made that conclusion. So if you want to do that, fine. I'm done trying to make it right when all you can see is wrong."

Okay, so I wasn't expecting that…

I open the door and come face to face with Piper. Jason was walking down the stairs wistfully, his hands in his pockets and his posture less-than-perfect for once.

"Morning Paisley," Piper tries to say without stuttering. Less we say she failed.

"Morning," I yawn, "And technically it still is."

"Yeah," Piper says, not really paying attention.

"I saw a rainbow unicorn this morning, it was screaming your name and stuff. And it was doing the moonwalk on a rainbow that was by my window," I say to her nonchalantly.

"What?" She turns to me, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes pierced into mine, before I rose my hands and laughed.

"Kidding."

Obviously she wasn't in the mood for light-hearted sarcasm.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Leo exclaims, bubbling in his seat next to Calypso.

"Here we go again," Jason grumbles from his seat on the floor.

"Let's play twenty questions!" Leo says, not making any move to stop being so hyper. I know I can be a lot to handle a lot of the time, but Leo takes it to another dimension.

Nico was sitting next to me, his hand in mine.

All of a sudden, after the previous night, I didn't know how to act. I mean, before we were pretty close I guess, and I don't want to screw it up or make anything awkward. Were we supposed to keep acting like best friends, or was there a particular way we had to act?

Seriously, there has to be a copy of a relationships guide somewhere. And I cannot tell you how much I need that.

To the right of me, Octavian smirked.

I didn't like the way he was looking at the idea. The other day he came up to me with a video of me dancing with my sister and the rest of the performance team for the studio at the regionals taken when I was seven years old. Eight years ago.

If that wasn't creepy enough, he came up to me during lunch this one time and asked me how my sister was. My very dead, and six-feet-under-dirt sister.

Least to say, I found it rather rude.

"Okay," I nod, "Like a giant game of truth, with everyone as a player. There's enough people to do it. And it's basically the same thing, except less orderly. And there are boundaries. I think most of us have enough common sense to tell where they are. I hope."

Octavian glared at me, and my suggestion towards hm. He knew exactly what I was playing at.

"Okay," Annabeth says, curling her feet to her side, "Who first?"

At first it was silent, then Reyna put up her hand boldly.

I was still unsure about what I thought of her. She was very prim and proper. There wasn't a non-intelligent bone in her perfectly structured body. She was ridiculously poised, and mature. It was kind of annoying when I was trying to make jokes and no one laughed because she countered them and made me feel stupid. In a way, I felt like half of her band was against me. I wasn't going to say anything about it though. Either I would be called stupid, or Percy would go all overprotective.

There were two approaches to the basics of intimidation. Pure intimidation, Reyna's approach. And the 'Bully-Your-Way-So-They-Feel-Intimidation' approach. Octavian's. The second one works with selective people. The people that let that happen.

"Piper." Oh dear.

"What?" Said girl snapped, lifting her head.

"Something you wish you had done."

"I wish that I had made contact with my sisters, before they all left, or their dad's moved." Piper says, miffed. "Leo!" Leo spun towards his friend sitting next to him, his mouth full of the popcorn that Calypso had placed on the table not two minutes ago.

"What?" He asks unintelligently.

"If I was gone would you miss me? If so, how much?" Piper smiles, already probably knowing everything about Leo.

"This much!" Leo stretches his grin, and his arms as far as they can go. "And probably more." He smiled at her. He probably heard what had happened this morning, and figured she needed the support. I mean, Jason practically broke up with her, and she's more clueless than he is.

And they just got together!

"Nico! How bad was the grilling Percy gave you for kissing his "Baby Sister"?" Leo smirked, already knowing the answer as he was right by the door when we opened it.

Nico glared and held onto my had tighter. I had to say, it was kinda weird.

"It was tough." Percy seemed fine with this answer, "I mean, I understand where he's coming from though. I would have been shocked too, though I'm almost certain you all saw it coming."

I nod at his answer, knowing that it was enough to make Percy feel like an awesome Caveman, and give Leo satisfaction.

If I thought that was bad, oh I had to just wait until Octavian decided it would be a great time to pick on me, more than he already had.

He was picking and picking and picking at the same wound. My sister. I felt like he already knew everything about her, ranging from the exact time she died in the hospital to when she got her period. It was creepy, because not even I knew either of those things. I was at the hospital too late, and she didn't like to share her stories about her monthly visitor.

"Paisley," My legs felt like jelly and my heart and stomach sat in my throat.

Nico slid his arm over my shoulder, that was once holding my hand, and I reached up with my other hand to grab it. He grasped it back just as tightly.

I tried not to show my anxiety on my face, but I knew that I would almost cut off the circulation in Nico's hand.

"What was the last thing you ever said to you sister?" And there it was.

The big shocker.

"Okay, buddy, that was really out of line," Percy stated, standing up and obviously angry at what had been asked.

I looked down into my lap, feeling tears pool at my heart sat back down and my stomach clenched. I felt sick.

My legs were now completely useless, as I felt them go numb.

Nico had lowered his head to mine, and was asking me the same thing over and over.

"Are you okay?"

"Tell me that you're okay."

Along those lines.

But I couldn't, wouldn't concentrate.

I could hear voices yelling, but I couldn't hear them. I could feel people crowding around, suffocating me without knowing.

"I hate you," I say, as more tears fell into my lap. I looked up, my eyes now most likely glowing lime green. "I hate you." My gaze focused on Octavian.

"Are you satisfied now?" I hiss, standing up as he backed away, "Did you find some sort of twisted, sick pleasure in making me upset all over again. Do you know how much this hurts, knowing that the last thing I said to my only sister, the only one I ever, and will ever, get, was I hate you?"

He didn't answer me, and seemed shocked that I actually told him.

"You know what, I have never said that to anyone since, because I knew that it was just words and that I really didn't hate the people no matter what they said or did. Because they were still people who deserve a chance, and don't deserve my hate. I thought I never could. But you, you just proved me wrong." And right when I was up in his face, I turned, ducked my head and sprinted up the stairs so fast I think I would have beaten Usain Bolt.

"No, sorry. Please don't come in. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. No sorry, Calypso. She needs breathing room. Piper, I will call my mother soon enough and her brother. They're going to want to see her and they will want to talk to her and right now she can't form words. No, I tried getting her to eat but she didn't want anything. She threw it all up a little while ago." Percy said to the people crowding at the door.

"Children, leave the poor girl alone." It was Venus. She had been out doing work. "Now I'm not sure what happened, but when people are upset the least you can do is leave them be to sort out their feelings and to calm down a little."

Nico was the only other person in the room, sitting right beside me. His hand was in mine, as I buried my face into his shoulder. I wasn't still crying, just moping and being completely and utterly miserable as Nico was quietly talking to me about something.

"Paisley? Do you wanna talk to Mum?" Percy asks me, holding out his phone. Mine was broken. Leo sat on it and heard a crunch. My ancient phone had broken.

I took an arm out of the ball I had made my body into, and took the phone he was reaching out to me.

Nico leaned away a little to give me space. He kissed the side of my head before getting up and saying to Percy. "I'm going to make something to drink."

"Hey Baby," Sally says, picking up on the second ring, "You haven't called in a while. Congratulations on getting into the semi finals!"

I sniffled, and Percy seemed to understand why I wasn't speaking. He patted my leg and went outside. No doubt he was by the door but there was more space than before.

"Sally," I cry, "I wanna go home. I just wanna-" I hiccupped, "Wanna go home."

"Aw, honey," Sally cooed, "What's the matter?"

And so I told her. Everything.

"I think you need a good night's sleep. Remember to take two anxiety pills this time. Remember what the doctor said? But no more than that. And if you can't sleep go to Percy or use a sleeping pill. I think there was some when I last checked in the front pocket of your bag?" My step-mother informs me. I could tell that she was worried.

"Have you heard from Dad?" I ask her, wanting to see my Dad too.

"Yes, and he's flying over tomorrow. I think you, Percy and I are going to go and pick him up from the airport and have some family bonding time, ay? Tell Nico that I think his Dad is coming too. And speaking of, how is that boy?"

"We're kind of dating now…" I trail of coyly.

"Is the relationship labelled? I am so happy to hear that honey. I know how much you like him."

"It has been labelled. Please don't tell Cole yet. Leo broke my phone so I can't call him and I think my computer is with you. So tomorrow would you mind if I borrowed your phone and used it to call?" I ask her, knowing that Cole would be worried. He always calls if I don't answer a text after three days. And it's been a week since my phone broke. God knows what he's done.

"I spoke to him yesterday. He says that he is very proud of you. He sounded really tired when we were talking and I think he's caught up in work, so I think it's best if you don't, but I will be sure to text him and tell him that you asked about him." The fact that my only sibling on my mother's side was too caught up to talk to me hurt a little, but I didn't mind. He had to do what he has to do, which is be on the Police Officer's beck and call.

"Okay, Sally. Love you. I think Percy is waiting for me to give his phone back."

"Love you to, Sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow. Ten AM sharp!"

A/N

Hey guys! The new update of wattpad is kinda making me frustrated but I'll live. When I click enter the bold goes away and I'm over here like "..."

Hope you guy's liked the chapter! Just gives you an insight to Paisley's life I guess.

I got called fat by a seven year old yesterday. Fun. And to top it off, I was in the bathroom, and the bathroom we have at home has no lock. The kid barges in when I'm in there, and when I tell him to shut the door, he opens it and comes in anyways. And then this morning, I had just woken up becsause my brother and this dude were being loud and noisy, and my brother's room is next to mine. I can see his door when I look through mine. I looked through the door and the kid was stripping. I didn't need to see that.

On the bright-ish side. I'm on season three episode Seventeen or Eighteen of Pretty Little Liars because I didn't leave my room after the first incident other than to have a shower when the kid wasn't there and to have dinner. In which the kid looked at me weirdly.

Conniefrannie HAPPY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY MY WONDERFUL FRIEND! (everyone say happy birthday to her. She's now a teenager.)

It's also my friend's brother's birthday today. I'm going to her house as well. I was there when it was her sister's birthday as well. And we had a joint birthday.

I went for a run yesterday, after the rain had somewhat cleared up. I got halfway down the beach before it started spitting, but I didn't care because it was only light. I was almost home when it got harder and I was like, well I could keep going and finish the song, so I did and I didn't even get very far before it started pouring and I ran home. And I was walking up the steps to the house and reached the top at the exact end of the song. And when I was inside, it was raining so hard that it was almost hailing. Perfect timing.

Speaking of, it's raining now and I'm in shorts and a tank top.

Does anyone else's feet get really cold when the rest of you is warm? I also turn purple/blue when I'm really cold. I mean, my wrist's my nails (fingers and toes) my palm and my lips go that colour. I freaked my brother's friend out once because I was blue. But I was also sick. And I had also just been forced to swim 100metres of Butterfly in a race. And I was nine... Yeah, my coach forced me because there weren't enough people in the race. Why couldn't she have picked someone older?

I LOVE YOU GUY'S! YOU'RE ALL SO SWEET!

~KaleidoscopeColours

**10 more chapter's left!**


	32. 31 Enthusiasticm (PM)

A/N

Beware, feels are ahead. And not the good kind. I apologise for any heartbreak in advance.

Piper POV

The beach was a great place to relax, when you weren't trying to beat your kind-of-ex in volleyball.

I leapt up, and smacked the ball over the net violently, pretending that it was Drew. Gods know how much I hate her at the moment.

She had taken my previous Boyfriends, and she just had to have this one too, didn't she?

It annoyed me to no ends. I don't even think a difilibrator cold bring her back from the smacking I would give her when I got my pretty little hands on her.

"Pause!" Leo shouted from the other end of the courts, looking at me pointedly. "When did this turn into a game of death, Pipes?"

"Since that bi-"

The shrill ring of a phone alerted me as I reached down to get my drink bottle.

CALLER ID: Sally Jackson

Why would Sally be calling me?

I picked up the phone quickly, and press it against my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Piper!" I take a sigh in relief. Paisley was using her step-mum's phone. "Um, I think I'm not going to be there for the thingy this afternoon, but I will try and be there for the practice tonight at 7 for the semi's. Percy says the same thing. Love you, bye!"

Paisley's phone calls were frustrating, because she would always hang up before you have the chance to say something. Effective on her half, but on the receiving end not so much.

"What was that about?" Leo asks, lifting his bottle of water to his lips.

"Percy and Paisley are going to try and be back before the practice but no promises. Their dad came over and they want to go out and stuff. Be tourists," I shrug, rolling my eyes.

I remember when I was little, I used to spend almost every day seeing the tourism things, and I never really saw the big deal about them. But that was because it was always there, and to be honest, when I was passed over to my Mum, I missed them.

Starting up the game again, Hazel hit a mean serve, making me leap towards the ball.

It's like a pattern.

Serve, hit, point. They serve, I hit, I score us a point, and maybe them a few hurt fingers. But today, I didn't care. I just didn't care.

"What's wrong with you today?" Annabeth asks accusingly, scowling at me meanly. Not like I was undeserving of everything I got though.

I shrug, "Nothing. Bad week,"

"Well, just because your boyfriend decided to jump ship to your sister, doesn't mean that these sisters will, okay? Don't take it out on us. We didn't do anything wrong, Piper. And to be honest with you, if I were Jason I would have done it sooner. You're so conceited sometimes, Piper. And I know you never mean to be, but you didn't once think that it wasn't Jason's fault. Maybe you assume too much," Annabeth sighed, seemingly done with her speech.

It was like someone had switched the 'Off' button in my head for emotion because I should have been offended by that but I wasn't. Breakup's make me into a word-I-was-going-to-call-Drew-before.

"Hey-ya's!" Paisley giggled, skipping into the room. A grin lit up her face. Emotions on, because knowing that just yesterday she was balling her eyes out and now she's smiling again, made me happy.

She's like the baby of the group. When she cries, you want to cry too. When she's happy, you're happy. And vice versa. It's not annoying, because she's rarely angry. If there was one word to describe her, it would be bubbly. And not just because she likes blowing bubbles.

"Hey, how was seeing your Dad again?" I ask her, giving her a hug that I knew she wanted.

Calypso stayed silent from the Mic, obviously upset about something I had said.

"We're doing Glitter In The Air by P!nk," Thalia states to her as I let her go and she skips to the keyboard, quite literally. Skipping.

"Cool," Paisley grin widens, if possible, "I know this one already."

Learning new chords every week was tiring, because it was usually for fun, and to have to have in in sync with everyone else and the lyrics and where you stopped and started and having to store it in your brain was so annoying.

I swear to the Gods and all things good, whoever made this competition was looking to annoy people as much as they could. No jokes.

Afterwards, sweating, we were smiling. All things said earlier were forgiven, and understood.

Waiting to use the band room was 4:12. I think Paisley was scaring them with her smiling, and demanding high-fives from them all and smiles back.

They all begrudgingly did as the scrawny fifteen-year-old said.

"Up top!"

"Don't dolphin dive. It may be fun but don't mock the dolphins! They have feelings too."

"Woo!"

"C'mon people where is your enthusiacticm."

I don't even know where that last word came from, and neither did anyone else.

"Seriously," Paisley deadpans at us, "Enthusiastic and enthusiasm."

"Oh," Annabeth nods, most likely mentally taking it down to remember.

"Piper please pass me the salt," Jason asks, motioning towards the salt shaker in front of me. I pretend like I didn't hear him.

"Maybe you should ask Drew. She would be more than willing to help you out," I say more bitterly than the salt.

Jason groaned, "For Gods sakes, Piper," He rolls his eyes, "Let that go, it's not my fault she finds me worth her time," Jason snaps.

Okay, that one hurt.

Begrudgingly, I slid the salt shaker over to him, my hand shaking more than the shaker. Seriously, it would give it a run for its money.

I tried not to be too effected by it, but my body wasn't cooperating with me, my hands shaming, my knee jumping and my heart racing so fast it could very well be Usain Bolt.

I look down at my plate full of what Leo described as "unhealthily healthy", which basically meant there was healthy stuff on it. Fruit, vege's, eggs.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I say, standing up as Jason groans. My eyes snap to him, annoyed. "Problem?"

"Yes, Piper, I do believe we have a problem," He glares hatefully at me, sending daggers into my chest on rapid fire. I wanted to break down crying, but I knew that I couldn't. Gods, what I would give for five minutes by myself to cry.

"Really? And what would that be?" I hiss at him, my words toughening up.

"You. You don't trust me, you make assumptions and don't even bother asking me if it's true, you push and shove away at Drew, granted she does it too but I wouldn't peg you for the type of person to stoop that low," His voice grows deeper, the daggers twisting and rearranging. Like some sort of dance.

Dear knives in my chest, please stop your dancing. The performance is not appreciated, and most certainly wasn't booked.

"Well sorry that I found another girl's bikini top in your bag," I say, "And you haven't exactly done anything to make me want to trust you."

"Oh, so the month or so we'd been in a relationship wasn't anything? And our friendship before that? And how about the fact that everyone else in this house trusts me, and you're the odd one out. Looks like you're Loner Piper again," He says vigorously.

Loner Piper was something Drew came up with when I first moved from California. I was new, and I didn't have any friends. She hated me for some unknown reason, and every day she would point at me and yell "Look everyone! It's Loner Piper!"

Knowing that struck a nerve, Jason looks surprised at what he just said, his hands slapping over his mouth and his eyes blown wide.

"Piper, I'm s-"

I turn on my heel and leave, swallowing the tears all the while as I leave the house.

"Piper stop the moping, it's getting annoying now," Annabeth says to me, coming into mine and Calypso's room with a smoothie in her hand. She perches on the side of my bed as I stare at the computer screen. "That's not moping. That's-"

"Applying for Uni?" I say, "I'm not applying. I'm waiting until before graduation, but I'm just looking at what's available."

"Cool. I've already thought about that, like last year. I think that if we don't get anywhere with our band that I want to go to somewhere where Percy can come too. Like NYU or UCLA or Harvard or something. He doesn't have to study there too, he just has to be able to visit me. And vice versa," Well at least one of us has a stable relationship.

"Okay, Percy and I have a complicated relationship. It's extremely complicated that I can't even begin to explain, so don't you dare go thinking that. It's just up to who is willing to do what for the relationship. Percy and I are both putting our best foot forwards and you and Jason were stumbling and wobbling and when one took a stable step forwards one of you took one back."

"Thanks Doctor Phil, for your expert advice," I say sarcastically.

"Anything for a customer, now c'mon. We need to all do the bonding exercises again." Annabeth was taking about the ones we were doing at the beginning of the competition. The ones that made us all get to know the people we were living with.

"Okay," I take the smoothie from her hands and sip at it as I shut the lid of my computer and got out from under the covers. My feet grew cold as they came from under the warm duvet. Wasn't like California wasn't warm 24/7 though. I was sweating under that blanket.

When we walked downstairs, I wasn't surprised to see Cassie, Kyle, Jack, Zane and Cody all lined up awkwardly squishing on the couch.

"You do know that there are more couches, right? And the floor has exceedingly soft carpet," Leo says, walking into the lounge the same time as I flop onto one of the armchairs, my legs swinging over the armrest.

"I have to agree with Leo on this one. Percy and I were watching a movie and I fell asleep on the carpet," Annabeth joins.

They shrug and shuffle around until some are on the floor and they aren't as squished, though I could tell that they still felt awkward.

"Okay, word of warning before Octavian gets in here, Paisley hates him, and he tends to ask very personal questions that he most likely already knows the answer to," I tell them, making their eyes widen a little, "So don't feel like you have to answer his questions. Just tell him to shut up, and if he doesn't-"

"If he doesn't I'll make him," Percy threatens, joining Annabeth, "I'm waiting for the chance to leap."

"Percy, please don't be violent. The little bugger is annoying as hell but seriously? Being punched hurts like hell. Though if you do swing, aim for under his bra-line. In the centre of his chest. It's where it hurts the most. Wind him and wound him," Paisley smiles sadistically, "You know, not like I have experience or anything, but I would know."

"Trust you," Percy rolls his eyes at his sister.

"You should. I mean why not?" She cocks an eyebrow before the subject of our sort-of conversation appears through the doorway, a bruise on his jaw.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. How're you 'Tavie?" Leo smiles. Octavian ignores him and sits down on one of the couches. "Touchy touchy," Leo raises his hands in surrender. "Honestly, it's so cold that I'm getting frostbite in here. Someone please break this ice!"

"Seriously Leo?" I say to him, cracking a smile along with everyone else.

"Is that a smile I see? Guy's grab me a camera! Piper Elizabeth-Anne McLean is smiling! What is the world coming to? An end?"

"Oh shut up."

A/N

How was that?

My brother is being so nice! He helped me with my homework and stuff, and gave me the wifi password.

9 more chapters to go! Please please please vote and comment?

How should Piper and Jason get back together? Should they?

~KaleidoscopeColours

Lest We Forget.


	33. 32 Not Starring London Tipton (JG)

Jason POV

Honestly, the thing between Piper and I needs to stop. It's frustrating and out of control at the moment. I was so frustrated. She was so blinded by anger that she couldn't see the truth that I was trying to tell her.

I didn't want things to go the way that they did, but I couldn't see any other choice. I mean, it felt like we were practically apart anyways with the way she was treating me.

I was backed into a corner with one way out.

And that was to end it.

She wouldn't listen to what had to say, and she wouldn't get over the fact thru yes there was a girl's item of clothing in our bag and that it wasn't hers.

I mean, I knew that she could hold a grudge, but not passing me the salt at dinner… really?

"Jason, stop staring at the wall and help us. Venus said we have to do another song to fill the slot!" Percy yelled at me, throwing something… a drumstick, at my head.

"Hey!" I yell, throwing it back. "I'm kinda going through a tough time, cut me some slack."

"I'll cut you slack when you've earned it," Nico says to me, throwing a glare harsher than Piper's. "I mean, you broke up with your girlfriend of a month and a bit. Cry yourself a river, build a bridge and get over it!"

I was not feeling happy.

"Well, sorry!" I harshly reply to the younger boy.

"Good," Nico huffs. "Let's get to it then."

"I vote I Feel Alive by We The Kings," Luke puts in, raising a blonde eyebrow which dared people to object.

When no one made any objections, Leo hopped into the conversation.

"Hello, Brooklyn by All Time Low? I mean, we all came from New York, and we all, to some extent, like All Time Low," He said, looking at me for some weird reason.

"Yep," I agree, nodding at the songs even though my head is in a total different universe. "I'll go ask Venus for the sheets then."

Anything to get out of that room that felt like it was getting smaller and smaller.

I all but leaped out of my seat and practically ran to find Venus.

I scurried down the steps, trying not to lose footing.

Children,

Never ever try and run down non-carpeted stairs wearing socks.

It is highly dangerous.

How I know?

I trip over my feet and find myself at the bottom of the stairs groaning in pain, as my face was the first thing to collide with the floor.

"Dude! Are you okay?"

Oh just my luck today. There are other people in the house too. Yay me, not starring London Tipton because my name is Jason and I am in a terribly bad mood.

"I'm fine," I say angrily, sitting up and clutching my nose. I don't even bother looking up at this stage.

"I'm going to go and find a tissue…" I heard Cassie say as I staggered to my feet, still firmly clutching my nose so the blood that started flowing from it didn't get everywhere.

I looked up awkwardly at the four other people in the foyer, and smiled gruesomely as I fought the urge to tap my foot or make a runner.

"Jason? Are you alright?" This time it was Piper, who was standing in the doorway with Cassie just in front of her. Piper was holding a box of tissues in one hand, and a concerned look was plastered onto her face.

"Fine," I say to her, my face not breaking into a smile like it should have at the caring look she was giving me. She held out a tissue, and I almost ripped it as I tore it out of her hands.

"No you're not," She turned to face the other band that was still very uncomfortably standing. "Annabeth! Come help me!"

It took a few seconds for Annabeth to come running, and wielding a spatula covered in batter. There was flour all over her apron.

"What?" She asked, all panicked. Then she saw my nose, as I gave small wave. And she started cracking up laughing.

"This is sore as hell, Annabeth. Don't laugh at me," I tell her, holding the tissue to my nose as Piper steered me to the bathroom.

"Karma!" Annabeth victoriously said, "Payback!"

For what, I didn't know.

Piper made me sit on the kitchen counter as she 'nursed my wound'. It was a shot to my masculinity, but I hang out with Leo so what can I say?

"Keep still," Piper demanded as I flinched away from the cloth covered in blood, which she was dabbing on my nose.

She was extremely close to me, and I didn't mind it.

Suddenly, I had the urge to let everything out. Sadly, this isn't Frozen and I'm not going to Let It Go any time soon, and neither is she.

"Jason, I want to say sorry," Piper blurts before I can say anything embarrassing.

Her cheeks flood with red, and she looks about ready to start another ethnicity called the Strawberries, where you're red in the face with blush, sunburn or fever.

"I was overreacting, but you have to understand. Drew has taken every single one of my past boyfriends, and because you used to date her you can't blame me for having a few doubts," Piper rushes out, taking a step away from me.

"Piper, I-" I try to begin before she cuts me off.

"And yeah, I should have asked you about it but again, please keep an open mind to-"

I grab her wrists and pull her close to me so our noses are almost touching.

Band problems forgotten, and Drew too, I say to Piper, "It's fine. It was a little annoying when I tried to get you back emotionally. I'm sorry that I dated her, and it's honestly the worst thing I've ever done. I can't even remember asking her out. She just assumed that we were a thing and I couldn't be bothered stopping her."

Piper seemed to be a little uncomfortable with our proximity.

And with everything out on the front lines already, I took a step and kissed her.

After she pulled back, which wasn't for a few seconds, I asked, "Are we okay now?"

"We're more than okay," She replied, before pulling me back in.

**A/N**

**Yay! They're back together!**

**Okay, before I start another rant against something or other, I just wanted to say, you're all amazing. Like, seriously. I break out in a grin every time I read your comments or someone liking the story.**

**My little brother got player of the day at soccer! Yay!**

**They pushed us way too far last night at swimming. I almost threw up poolside, and my brother did throw up (he was in the bathroom). I tried asking to get out but the coach told me that I was fine and that me pushing myself to the point I felt sick was good, before he smiled at me. I think I scared a few people. My eyes were red (I was so tired. I got no sleep the night before) I was stressed and upset. I could barely pull myself out of the pool. **

**Anyways, tell me what you thought!**

**What should the other song for the girls be? Please don't make it rude, and try and make it mean something. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	34. 33 Man-Hugging (PJ)

Percy POV

"Stop stealing Nemo from me, Percy! I need Nemo!" Paisley whinged, rolling around in her duvet, holding her cold feet.

"But I like Nemo too!" I say back to her, "And I bought him!"

"But... But..." Her bottom lip pushed out into a pout and her eyes drooped sadly. I almost fell for it. NEMO IS MINE!

"What in the Gods names is going on here?" Annabeth walked confusedly in, looking between me, with the Nemo in my hands, and Paisley writhing in pain on her bed.

"Percy took Nemo!"

"Paisley stole my Nemo first!" I retorted, holding Nemo closer to me and petting it creepily.

"How about I take it and no one has Nemo?" Annabeth suggested, making me gape at her.

She wanted to take my Nemo away from me! And apparently Paisley had the same train of thought because her groans in pain worsened.

"Paisley, stop moaning. Someone's going to think that something very wrong is going on here," Annabeth said sternly, making my sister stop her rolling. "And Percy, hand me the Nemo, because it's either you share the Nemo or I have it."

I stubbornly handed over the Clownfish as Paisley looked at me in shock.

"Paisley, Nico was looking for you. And Percy, your dad was asking for you too," Annabeth informed us, helping Paisley off the bed and shoving me out the door.

I didn't know what Dad was going to ask or tell me about, because if he wanted to hang out he could have invited Paisley too.

But I knew deep down that there was more to it than I thought.

—-

"Hello Percy," Dad man-hugged me, and I man-hugged back.

There is a fine line between hugging and _man-hugging. _Man hugging is obviously more masculine than hugging. Man hugging is more shoulder bumping than embracing and there's even a clap on the back involved too.

"Hey Dad, you wanted me?" I ask him, tucking my phone into my back pocket.

Dad stepped out of the doorway of his hotel room that he shared with mum.

I took a few steps until I was inside the room, and then I noticed we weren't alone.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was a man, a few years older than me. I guessed that he was in his mid-twenties, or around there.

He had blonde hair, and brown eyes that resembled Paisley's. He was wearing shorts and a blue shirt that for some reason made his eyes look brighter.

"Percy," He flashed a pearly-white grin at me, standing up to shake my hand. "I'm Cole. Paisley's older brother."

It took me a second to comprehend what he was saying, because last I knew, he was in New Zealand. And that's like, ages away.

"Hi, I'm Percy," I introduced myself stupidly, shaking his hand slowly. He chuckled at me, before tugging my hand so that I was in a very awkward hug.

I silently wrapped my arms around him too, and patted his back. I can see where Paisley gets her hug-y-ness from now.

"So nice to meet you in person, Percy. My wife, Liz, and my son, Harry, are in the other room across the halls, if you were wondering where they were," Cole seemed pleased that I hugged him back.

"Nice to meet you too," I say. "Erm, Paisley's in the house thingy, with Nico. You've met Nico!"

"Yeah," Cole hummed, "Nice kid." He seemed like he wanted to add more onto the end of the sentence, but refrained from doing so.

"So..." I rocked back and forth on my feet, my hands tucked in my pockets.

"I want you help with surprising Paisley," He blurted out, "I want to surprise her and Sally was in on it because she said that I was busy working. I was flying over here and stuff."

He even talked like her.

"Okay, what can I do to help?"

—-

All I had to say was that his son was adorable. At two years old, he was able to speak, however gibberish it was. He had short dark blonde hair and Liz's blue eyes. His skin was warm to the touch and he was so small! He must have gotten that from Liz.

Liz was a short, kind woman. She reeked of sensitivity. Her rambunctiously red hair was wavy and reached under her armpits, however was kept up in a bun. Her skin was pale and freckled, however still glowed with life.

All in all, I knew that Paisley would be in great hands no matter the circumstances.

We're all currently scattered around the lounge, 4:12 having arrived too again. Venus and Apollo have decided we all need 'Quality Bonding Time' and it was kinda ruining the plan Cole and I had thought up.

"Let's play a game!" Leo perked up, after finding there was nothing on the television. "Any suggestions?"

"Bang!"

"Wink murder."

"Nothing?"

That last one came from Nico who looked more than pleased to be sitting next to my sister. I felt like growling at him, and I'm sure everyone else figured that out too. He was on his final straws, that boy.

Do you know what I walked in on when I came back from the hotel they were staying at? Paisley and Nico hugging. And that is so disrespectful! I had tried my hardest to keep my infuriation caged, but it was horrifically hard for me.

"A giant game of truth or dare. Nothing too inappropriate though," Annabeth suggested from beside me, and no one was stupid enough to suggest otherwise.

"Okay, it's settled then." Reyna shrugged, not really caring. I got the feeling she didn't want to play, but I also knew that no one was idiotic enough to ask her anything, ore really dare her stupid things.

"Can we do a round of the basics about yourselves first though? Just so we can all get to know each other. So, for example I would stand up and say my name, siblings etcetera. And then the person next to me would do the same." Cassie, I think says.

It was actually quite a good idea. We knew nothing about each other.

"Let McSchizzle go first, guy's! I mean, I'm really gonna raise the bar and you all need to know this about me. Like, I am amazing." Leo grinned at us wildly.

"Get on with it then," Calypso shoved him to his feet, to which he staggered a little.

"I'm Leo – The Great, Awesome, McSchizzle, Hottie- Valdez. Um, I'm obviously really good looking, duh. I come from Houston, Texas. But I moved to New York to be with my dad when I was about thirteen? I am the worlds best dancer, unofficially of course. My moves are too smooth for them! Ha! And I am obviously the best looking in my band." He winked (jokingly) at Cassie, which Kyle glared hatefully at him for.

He wishes. Honey Boo Boo Child, I've already taken that place.

Luke was already scoffing, "You wish."

"Babe, no need to be jealous," Leo patted his head jokingly. "Oh! And I have a sister, Nyssa."

"My turn!" Calypso chirped, pulling Leo back down before he could get too ahead of himself. "My name is Calypso Titan, Leo's girlfriend, prayformeguys. I'm 17 years old, and I love art and making music. I used to play the pipes, and I have no siblings. If this doesn't work out I want to own a café, because I also like baking."

And it kept going around the circle. We found out that Hazel was from New Orleans, Frank from Canada, and that Kyle and Cassie were actually going out (A/N As stated before: Cassie please don't kill me. I'm too young and beautiful (lol no) to die.)

"Hello, I'm Paisley Oceana Brown. I have ten siblings, I think. I'm the youngest. I am sadly related to Percy, which is why we share a room. My second oldest brother lives in New Zealand with my Nephew and my sister-in-law. They're amazing. I'm only half siblings with all of them. I got asked to go to the junior Olympics for swimming. Never mind Leo, because I am obviously the better dancer, and totally the better looking one. Oh! And I moved from New Zealand to here when I was thirteen, I think."

"Be glad you're related to the awesomeness known as me!" I say to her, feigning hurt with my hand slapped to my chest dramatically. "Oh Annie! Whatever shall I do? My only sister doesn't love me!"

"Oh hush up you big oaf. If anything I love you too much," Paisley sat back down, signalling the end of the intros.

Aww. She loves me.

"Okay! Who wants to start the game?" Leo says, to which there were no takers. "I will start then! Persassy! Truth or Dare?"

I was stuck, knowing either way I was screwed. Leo made these really embarrassing. He once made me walk around the streets in New York with my underwear over my pants and claim that I was superman.

"Uh," I drew out the 'H' as long as I could. "Truth?"

Leo grinned wickedly, "What are you secretly hiding, Percy?"

"My not-so-secret stash of awesome!" I reply, chuffed with my answer. Because I'm just so hashtag cool like that.

Admittedly, it's not one of Leo's best.

"My turn!"

And we stayed like that until we were all sitting comfortably on the floor, body parts overlapping in some place or another with someone. I was leaning against Annabeth, her hands running through my hair, and Leo was playing with my socks. Weird child...

"We should all just sleep like this," Hazel suggests with a giant yawn. "I think we can all lend pyjamas to someone, and we're all comfortable. Maybe we could have a Disney marathon in the morning."

I nodded at that idea, "I'm sure I have extra sweat pants or something for someone to borrow."

No one was protesting so we went ahead with that idea.

—-

I woke up to the sound of someone getting up.

"Shush," I tell them.

"Sorry Percy," Paisley whispers to me, patting my fringe. "Hey, my you-know-what's are in the cupboard, ay?"

"Yeah," I tell her, cracking an eye open. I would be lying if I said she didn't look adorable (no homo though, even though she's not a boy...). Her hair was in two loose plaits, giving her a younger feel. Her pyjamas were baggy too, drowning her narrow figure.

"Thanks Percy, you can go back to sleep. Love you," She whispered, squat-waddling over to me and kissing my forehead.

I had to admit, the carpeted floor of the lounge was a little uncomfortable to sleep on. And nineteen teenagers in it? Kinda smelt and was a little crowded.

I shuffled closer to Annabeth, who was sleeping beside me and snuggled into her warmth.

"Love you too you crazy chicken," I tell her, smiling as I go back to sleep.

Dang it was early.

When I woke up again, it was because I smelt bacon. And pancakes.

I jumped up, to find that the lounge was almost completely empty other than Luke and Thalia who were both still sleeping.

"- weird kid."

"Thanks Bethie! Love you too!" I heard Piper say sarcastically to Annabeth no doubt.

"Aww." Annabeth teased. "Did you hear that? She loves me!"

"I love you, too." I tell her, sneaking up behind her.

Leo and Paisley were making pancakes, blue ones. 4:12 were giving them a weird look for it. But at the same time, they were jamming to the radio, swaying like lunatics and mouthing the words theatrically.

"Morning Perce," She replied, kissing my cheek as my arms secured around her.

There was a chorus of "Good morning's" and a couple grumpy "Hmmph"'s. Couldn't blame them, it was awfully bright. I hid my face into Annabeth's hair while she continued to talk to everyone.

"Plate one of the pancakes," Leo said, catching my attention.

My head shoots up and I eye the blue circular objects.

"Why are they blue?" Kyle says questioningly, poking one tentatively with his pointer finger.

"Because why not?" Leo says, digging right into his.

"Because it's weird."

"Well, to you it's weird because you don't eat blue pancakes, and to us normal pancakes are weird. Really, it's just a matter of perspective," Annabeth shrugged, handing me a plate as I gawked at them.

"Thanks," I kiss the side of her head.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. The sound ran shrill through the people-filled room.

"I'll go and get it," Kyle offered, jumping off the stool that he once occupied.

I picked up one of the pieces of heaven, shoving the whole thing into my mouth in one go.

"That's gross," Calypso distastefully spat, her eyes widening in horror at the sight.

"Uh, guy's! There's someone by the door, says his name is Cole? Anyone know him?" The tall boy jogged back into the room.

I grinned as Paisley completely froze up. She looked at me in a panic, before dropping the metal bowl she was holding.

"I take it you know him...?" Kyle awkwardly trailed off.

"Cole! C'min here!" I shouted with glee. It took a few seconds before Cole came into the room, his dark eyes immediately going to find his sister, who was still standing by the burning stove in shock.

We were straying from the plan, but the plan was actually set for yesterday.

Everyone seemed on alert as my sister began crying into her hand. Her brother (not me, the other one) (I wrote the Oreo one) pickle her up into a hug.

"Hi." Was all he said, before one of her fists flew to his chest.

"You spacehead! I thought you had work! And- and- I can't..." Was all she said before tackling the poor boy/ man/ person...?

"Ouch!" Cole yelled, half laughing and kinda crying too.

"Why are you crying, you big baby? I just got the biggest fright of my life just then and you're the one crying? Seriously?"

"Yes, yes I am."

—-

"Okay, I want you all to kick butt out there! No excuses! Butt has to be kicked! Like everyone socks and shoes are going to fly off and land on the moon that they were so good performances and all the haters gonna be jelly, but not fish jelly. What was Destiny's Child even thinking? Fish jelly? Who wants that?"

Venus was having one of her pre-show, energetic pep-talks with us again. And believe me, there was no lack of 'pep'.

"Is there going to be a 'Yes Venus'?" She demanded at us.

"Yes Venus!" We chanted.

"Okay, now hands in." We all put our hands in the middle of the circle. "1, 2, 3... TEAM VENUS!"

I could hear a low buzz of talking, as known as the crowd. The noise was making me nervous.

My heart thumped uncomfortably, as I knew that we were first up. We were going to sing Hello Brooklyn first, and then the girls, I knew, were planning on singing Missing You by the same band, All Time Low. We didn't plan this, guys.

"Do we need to go over the lyrics again?" Jason double checked with us, glancing around at us.

"I think we're good," Luke replies, "One more round and we can be in the finals guys."

I flicked my eyes around the room tentatively, seeing Annabeth and her band warming up a little, and chatting quietly like we were.

Roman Recruit (I think that's what they named themselves...) were in the other corner that wasn't occupied by the rest of us. We were all still in the dressing room for our team (VENUS).

"Boys, girls, you're up now." One of the stage hands peered in and informed us gently, seeing us as a bundle of nerves.

"Thank you," Annabeth looks at me as we begin to make our way backstage.

The crowd's mutters began to get louder and louder until it was ringing in my ears obnoxiously.

"And now, for the first act of the evening, Outcasts with one of their favourite songs, Hello, Brooklyn by All Time Low!"

"This city is so pretty, under moonlit skies we'll be hanging like a cigarette," Jason begins to the music, as I hit the drums with my drumsticks (A/N I don't know how to play drums, okay? I can play the tambourine and the maracas).

And as soon as the music started, it ended.

A/N

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages!

There has been a ton of tests (I have been either doing homework in preparation or studying) and I've been trying to juggle a lot. This week I did three gym sessions and one swim training. I would have done two, but I was exhausted. I found my inner zen in yoga.

I am in love with the song Love In A Box by The Workday Release and On A Lonely Night by Rocket To The Moon.

Anyways, how have you guys been? Good, I hope.

How did you like the chapter? It's 2770 words about.

And Cassie, please don't murder me in my sleep.

~KaleidoscopeColours


	35. 34 We're Dying The Fruits Blue (AC)

Annabeth POV

The tension in the room was unexplainable as we all anxiously waited for the results of the semi-finals. We were all great bands but it's survival of the fittest, and maybe, just maybe, my band wasn't it. We weren't the package. The X factor. _The _best.

And that scared me.

I mean, I still had my plan from before. Apply for University, maybe overseas? Get a degree in Psychology and become a certified Psychologist. Help people with their issues, and help people reconstruct their lives like I never had a chance to.

"Guys," Calypso finally broke out in the car, "We have a week of waiting for the results. Let's relax and take a chill pill, yeah? We'll be fine."

She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that, but I wasn't going to point that out to her.

"It's all Cool Beans back here!" Percy face-palmed at his sister, who was grinning wildly from where she was on his back. I don't even know why he thought that it would be a good idea to piggy-back her at 1 in the morning, but he is and she's not letting him put her down.

"Okay…" Percy mumbled, dropping her onto her feet as we reached the two cars. She stumbled for a second before finding her footing.

As I reach out for the car door, Percy's hand beats me to it and opens the door for me.

_One of us could be going home. And if that doesn't happen, we'll be against each other._

"Thank you," I smile at him, climbing into the passenger seat of the car as everyone else piles into the back, and some in the other car with Roman Recruit.

The silence in the car was very tense and awkward, but no one dared break it. It was quiet all the way to the house and in the journey up the stairs. And after that, no one felt the need to talk much, unless it was asking the other roommate to shut the door and turn the lights off.

"No. Percy, you have to find the area of the cross section and times that by the length of it. And you find that out by the radius squared times pi, not the radius times two times pi. That's perimeter."

"There's a difference?" Percy exasperated, (A/N I feel like I need to widen my vocabulary somehow. Please comment an interesting word and definitions please.) whacking his head on the desk in front of us.

"Yes. The perimeter is the outside of the shape. Like here. This," I draw a square. "Two centimetres by two centimetres. Add up the lines, base, height etcetera, and voila! Perimeter!" I throw my arms up into the air. My boyfriend is stupid, I swear. He knows this stuff.

"Persay," Leo came barging into the room, bearing a fruit basket? "Someone dropped this off at the door. It says: _To Percy, I love you. From Your Biggest Fan."_

_Hon, I'm his biggest fan. Besides Sally._

Personally, I wanted to hit this '_number one fan' _of his and tell him or her to get a grip and get her or himself a boyfriend of their own.

"Jealous there, Ann?"

"Don't call me that," I say through gritted teeth. "Percy, do you really want help with this maths? I know you can do it."

Percy sighed, and continued looking through the fruit basket. "There's no blueberries in here, Annie. How can they forget the blue fruit?" As if suddenly getting an idea, which didn't happen very often, Percy gasped. "Annabeth! We can dye the fruits blue! Go grab the blue food dye!"

"I have to go and meet up with the girls," I say. "And besides, Leo can help with the food dye, right? Just don't make a mess. I'm serious." I get up from my chair at the desk and force a grin at Percy.

"Okee doke, Annie," Percy replied, standing too to peck my lips. "Be back soon, yeah?"

"Okay," I briefly hug Percy, before bolting to the beach.

"We're dying the fruits blue, dying the fruits blue!" I heard Percy singing to 'Painting the Roses Red' from Alice in Wonderland.

"Should we be worried?" Piper said, hesitantly stepping into the kitchen.

Percy and Leo were standing by the sink, blue food dye covering their hands, as if they were slowly turning into smurfs. There was a pile of non-blue cut fruit beside Percy, and blue fruit besides Leo. They looked like quite the pair.

"We dare not stop, or waste a drop, so let the dye be spread." Percy sang loudly, wiggling his hips in a strange fashion. He span around, almost slipping on the tiles when he caught sight of us. At the last moment, as he cried out, he managed to grip the side of the counter.

"Annabeth!" Percy said happily, making me smile. "We're dying the fruit blue! Do you want a piece?" He held out a bit of what used to be Orange.

Thinking he better of my health, I shake my head. "No thanks, I think we're just gonna go…" I awkwardly make hand gestures towards the stairs.

"Okay. Do you guys want any?" Percy offers the rest of my band, which most of them shake their heads except Paisley who almost jumps.

"Please!" Percy hands her the fruit, and anxiously watches her take a bite. When she lets go of the fruit, her teeth are blue and the juice from the fruit is now running blue and sticky down her hands. She makes a sour face, causing Percy to break down laughing.

"Leo, I don't think she likes it," He says in between laughs. I couldn't hold back a few either. Her expression was priceless.

"You try it then!" She says, shoving the rest of the 'Orange' into Percy's hands. Her lips were blue and some food dye dribbled down her chin and stained. It looked like she was a vampire, coming back from a kill but the victim's blood was blue.

"Okay, I will," Percy says boldly, holding his chin high. I knew that this wasn't going to go well.

He bit into it, immediately spitting it back out. "Leo, this is disgusting! Try it!" I would never understand boy logic.

"Why-"

"We don't want to waste food!"

"Okay." And so Leo tried it too. Percy watched eagerly, and Paisley seemed frantic to get the taste from her mouth as she immediately darted to the fridge for water.

Just as we were about to start breaking out laughing again, Reyna came into the room.

"Whatever you do, do not eat the blue oranges," Percy advised her, to her very confused face. "They're disgusting."

"Another trust exercise? Really?" I stressed to Venus. "Two of us are going home tomorrow, so what's the point?"

"The point, Annabeth, is that when you leave here you will have a wider variety of friends so if you ever visited California you would have friends and they can help you out." Venus tries to convince me. "And it's Karaoke!"

"That's why I don't like it!" Thalia grumbled as we got into the car. She wanted to sit shotgun, but we had promised it to Calypso, who was already seated smugly.

"Why don't you like Karaoke, Thalia? It's quite nice, I mean you an all sing!" Venus looked at Thalia, confused. It was kinda funny. "Anyways, have fun! Don't get lost!"

We were going to attempt to drive to Apollo's house, but get this… Without a GPS. Or Venus.

We piled into the car, the boys in the car behind us, and began arguing over which way to go as soon as we got out of the gate.

Go left!"

"Go right!"

"Go C!" We all turned to look at Paisley, not impressed. "What? When in doubt, choose C. You are almost guaranteed to be right."

"Who said that?" I scoffed, not seeing the logic in her answer.

"Me. And my Math teacher. And Math teachers are never wrong."

"Wrong context, Pais," Calypso said for me, looking back over the console.

It took four wrong turns, five side-street "Short-Cuts" (suggested by the boys) and half an hour to finally arrive at Apollo's mansion.

When Apollo opened the door, he was chuckling. "Get lost?" He asked innocently, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Pssh, no?" Leo rolled his eyes, obviously being sarcastic.

"Well, don't want you standing in the heat much longer. Come inside, where the air-conditioning is cooler than a slide."

Apollo's poetry was not on Fleek.

"Okay," Thalia said, almost shoving past to get indoors, where, indeed, the air-conditioning is perfect.

"Just keep walking straight to the lounge. Karaoke is all set up for you, there is food in the kitchen and there are blankets and pillows in the cupboard." And other than that, he left us to find our own path.

"Honey, I'm home!" Leo called out teasingly, making Calypso lightly slap his chest with the back of her hand.

"Leo! Be polite!" She scolded, though the beginnings of a smile were caught on the edges of her lips.

"What?" Leo shrugged, seeing the smile too. "You found it funny! Hey! My girlfriend finally thinks I'm funny!"

"Oh hush," She says, sliding her hand over his mouth before he could embarrass himself further.

"C'mon sunshine. I'm hilarious, admit it. Mcshizzle is amazingly hilarious and handsome and funny." Leo took her hand off him lightly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Put the songs in the hat!"

We had decided to pull the songs we were going to try and sing in a hat and we would have to draw one out and wing it.

I scrawled down "House Of Gold, 21 Pilots", and gods only know what the rest of them put inside the hat.

Once everyone had put their songs into the hat, we realised something. More so, Leo noticed something.

"Kyle! We're wearing the same shirt!" Leo looked stoked at his new discovery, his jaw skimming the ground. "We're twinsies!"

Kyle looked mildly disturbed as he dropped his song into the hat.

"Don't feel pressured to be his new homie. He realised that I also made jokes and I was his homie for a day and then I was replaced!" Percy cried out dramatically, falling over across my lap. The back of his hand hit his forehead, and he sighed. "Annie Bethie! Save me!"

"Who wants to go first?" I say, rattling the hat.

Nico slowly raised his hand. "Might as well get it over and done with, right?"

Well, he clearly didn't see Percy's smartphone in his girlfriend's hand…

He crawled over from where he was leaned up against the couch on the other side of the room. Diving his hand in, he yanked the one at the bottom out.

"Read it out!" Jason hollered.

Nico's lip curled, "Okay, the Adam Lambert is clearly the work of my oh so loving girlfriend over there. Paisley what have we told you about letting people keep their dignity?"

"But what song is it?" Jason asked.

"Strut, Adam Lambert." Paisley giggled.

I had to admit, the thought of Nico singing a song called Strut made me want to crawl into a hole and just keep myself there for a few years while I calmed down.

Percy pulled up the Karaoke for it, and as the Techno music began to play through the speakers, Nico finally grabbed the microphone as Paisley lifted the phone.

As Nico sang the song (Surprisingly well, considering Adam Lambert is queen and no one can top him) Leo began demanding that he actually strut.

Nico gave him a pleading look as if to say, "Please don't!"

"No! You have to! I'll do it with you!" Leo stood, pulling Nico up too.

"_Let me see you, Strut! Strut!" _Leo swooshed his hips to the beat, and half of us fell down laughing. This was certainly a sight.

"Okay, okay, stop! This is too much!" Thalia cried out, reaching over Percy to press the pause button.

Everyone seemed to get their kicks out of that one.

"Paisley has to go next because she's evil." Nico glared at his girlfriend as he sat back down. She was red in the face from laughing so hard. He uncurled her hand and placed the Mic delicately in her hands. "Go!"

"I'm going! Leo! Be my backup dancer!" She knee-walked over to me and grinned while digging her hand in. She wriggled it around for a little, even turning away and scrunching her nose while she chose.

"Any day now, Pais." Percy rolled his eyes at his sister as she finally pulled out a piece of ripped paper.

"Poisoned With Love, by Neon Hitch. Oh! I love this song!" She squealed, as Leo stood with her. "Ready backup dancer?"

"Ready!" Leo saluted her.

"Lets go!"

"_This is not fair, I am beyond repair 'cuz of you."_ Leo and her twirled around for the remainder of the song, stopping after the first chorus, however. "This song is really boring, whoever put it in. I mean, great song but it's too slow."

She sat back down next to Nico.

People kept pulling songs out of the hat, and I had my turn (I got Hallelujah by Panic! At The Disco.)

And then finally, we were done.

"I wanna go outside!" Leo whined, rolling around on the floor.

"Let's go to the beach!" Percy suggested, sitting up beside me. He had been laying with his head in my lap, my hands drawing through his hair lazily. "Do you guy's have spare swimsuits? And can we borrow some?"

"I'm not swimming," Nico insisted, making Paisley shake her head. "And it's freezing."

"Grow some tits, it's California."

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. **

**And sorry for the crappy excuses you're about to hear. **

**I've had two math tests, a science test, an english competition and I've had two more assignments given to me in the last two weeks, and I also went on holiday with my family. **

**And I've found a new addiction in the form of Pineapple Lumps. They're golden. **

****~KaleidoscopeColours****


	36. 35 Sunshine (CT)

Calypso POV

They were all gone when I woke up, except for Thalia, who was still sleeping.

Their pillows and blankets that they used the night before were still scattered across the floor, and were still radiating warmth.

I looked in the kitchen, and found a note.

_Gone to the beach, _

_From Everyone other than Thalia and Calypso. _

_Of course, _Calypso thought, _But didn't they just go to the beach last night?_

I stood on my tip toes to peer out of the window, to see that they were in fact down at the beach and Percy was trying to teach Leo to surf.

I could tell that it was his first time because he kept falling off the board as soon as Percy let go, or as soon as he moved to stand.

Leo looked like a drowned rat.

Getting excited, I ran outside and down the stairs to the beach.

The wind whipped through my hair, mixing in its salty spray and the smell of the sea in with it. It was a cold wind, for once, and it made me shiver.

"Calypso!" Piper shrieked. "Come in! It's warmer than out there!"

Luke was sitting on the beach with Nico, who looked terrified of the water.

"Why aren't you two in there with them?" I ask them, sitting down on the other side of Nico.

"I don't feel like it today," Luke said, and I could tell he was being truthful.

Nico didn't answer. He just shrugged and balled his legs up to his chest and hugged them. His face rested on top of the heap and looked into the water, more specifically at his girlfriend who was assisting Percy and Leo.

4:12 were on the other side of the small beach, doing their own thing. They were playing around in the water, splashing each other etc.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, wrapping an arm around him (Platonic-ally) for warmth. The boy radiated it.

"Nothing," He mumbled, shrugging again but not insisting I move my arm.

Paisley looks at me for a second, and gives me a thumbs up as if to ask "_Are you and he okay?" _

I give her a shrug and a nod. I think Nico is okay.

And she goes back to helping Leo surf.

"Caly! Did you see me? I was soaring!" Leo boasted on the way back up to the house. "And it was my first time!"

Deciding to tease Leo a little, I reply with "Was your first time everything they told you it would be?"

Leo looked at me sourly, before catching on. "Yes, my beautiful girlfriend, my first time surfing was amazing. I mean, who doesn't like their shorts being pulled down by the waves. They're perverted, I swear!"

I giggled and leaned into Leo's side a little, as Percy and Annabeth raced up the hill and bumped past us.

Percy and Annabeth were adorable, honestly.

Couple goals.

"Did you see me?" Leo asked me again, bumping me with his hip.

"Yes! You were good at the end!" I say, as we walk.

Thalia didn't come down, so Luke went back up before the rest of us because he was bored and didn't want to sit next to Nico, who was professionally sulking. He was now at the back of the group, holding Paisley's towel on her shoulders as they walked and talked in hushed voices. I couldn't catch anything they were saying, and neither could anyone else, I assume.

"Only at the end? Babe, you wish you were as amazing at surfing as I obviously am," Leo retorts, squeezing my waist, making me shriek and jump on his toes.

Leo chuckles, and picks me up off his feet and onto the sandy pathway beside him.

"Eliminations are tomorrow," Leo says nervously. "And either one of us goes home or we end up facing each other. And I don't wanna have to do either of those."

"If it comes down to it, you know that this is purely for entertainment. For the crowd and viewers and for the bands. I don't really think anyone cares about what the outcome tomorrow is," I assure Leo, though the thought has crossed my mind before.

I didn't want to go home, nor did I want to have to face Leo. That would be tense. And tense is the last thing I think we need these days.

"Don't worry about it, Sunshine, it'll all work out fine," Leo says back to me reassuringly, as he guides me towards the porch of the house. I could smell the coffee that Annabeth or someone else had made. "Believe me."

"I believe you," I murmured, leaning into his warm touch. "I believe you."

If there was one thing I hated most about the eliminations, it was the suspense. It started from the morning, at breakfast, when Venus talked about our daily plan and what we were going to do and when, and it continued in the car on the way to the events centre. And even now, when Hair and Make up are attacking me with their various wands and brushes, I could still feel the tension and the suspense.

It was gutting, really.

My insides felt like they were going to turn out. I didn't want to disappoint my Mum. She was rooting for us, she had said last I spoke to her. She also said that no matter what, she would always be proud of me. But I felt like I owed it to her. I've missed the past few months of my senior year in highschool for this, and I hope to all the gods that exist that it was worth it.

I couldn't imagine the pressure Nico felt, as his parents didn't even care about him.

I could see him in the corner, with Paisley. Her legs were thrown over his lap and they were, again, talking quietly. Nico's hand was in her hair and he was leaning really close so they could hear what the other was saying.

They were adorable, but the pair had been like this for a few days now and it was worrying.

Annabeth was next to me, getting her hair tugged and placed into an intricate bun. Even for the five minutes that we would be on stage.

I could hear the crowd roaring as they introduced the judges and re-capped the season. It was all a blur to me, after that. From when I was released from the clutches of Hair and Make up, to now, when we're getting called forwards.

"Venus! With Outcasts and Individualz!" Hermes announces, finally. My breathing went wonky as we walked in front of the crowd, alight with phone cameras, normal cameras and people's beaming smiles.

"We all know how this works. First band to go, say your goodbyes and please exit the stage.

The first band being eliminated is..."

I held my breath and closed my eyes in a silent prayer.

"Individualz."

A/N

Short, but the last chapter was a filler.

You all hate me, mwahahahaha.

I planned this from the beginning, btw. I am an evil human being.

But the show must go on!

Anyways, I hate life because Algebra makes no sense, I have a sore throat and I almost vomited my dinner back up five minutes after I ate it.

Life is just peachy...

Like a peach...

Because it's peach-y.

Okay, I'll stop now.

~KaleidoscopeColours


	37. 36 Hygiene is Important (LV)

**A/N**

**Excuse it if it sucks. I haven't slept properly in days because I have blocked sinuses and it takes ages to go to sleep. **

Leo POV

The next day, the plan was that the girls were going to pack their bags and move back into the hotel. There was no "Going home" until we did, and we were going to go as a team.

As happy and over-the-moon I was about getting into the finals, I was disappointed that the girls didn't make it. They were absolutely brilliant! I've loved their performances! They were amazing at what they did.

Calypso tried to slap on a fake, plastic smile and she tried her hardest to be happy, and to not bring my mood down, but I could tell that she was upset about the outcome about it.

I was too, and I would be lying if I ever stated otherwise. They deserved that spot in the finals as much as I did.

Fortunately, however, Roman Recruit was given the boot, too. I never liked half of their group anyways. Frank and Hazel were marshmallows. And everyone likes marshmallows. Especially with hot chocolate and when you're sitting next to a fire...

Currently, I am sitting on Calypso's bed and she's sitting on her suitcase, trying to close it.

"Dang suitcase!" Calypso cursed. "Just shut already!" She heaved the zipper, and all at once, it zipped and Calypso fell to the floor with a thud.

"Are you okay?" I laugh and help her up.

"I'm fine," She brushes it off, but I know that there's something wrong.

"What is it?" I ask her, lifting her chin a little as we talk.

"Nothing," She insists, rolling her almond eyes at me.

"There's something wrong, Sunshine," I tell her, not ask. I'm not asking what's wrong anymore. "Tell me, what is it?"

"I'll just miss you, that's all," Calypso confessed, dropping her head onto my chest softly.

I am magic. I can read all of your thoughts right now. You are thinking "_Awwww" _And if you're not, I hereby diagnose you with weird-ness. But that's okay, I'm weird too. We can get through this together.

Hugging her back, we stand awkwardly in the middle of her room, surrounded by clothes and various bottles of make up and perfume. She doesn't need any of that! Okay, maybe the perfume can stay because good hygiene is important, but that's not the point.

"Baby, baby, baby, oh!" Someone down the hallway cried out. "Baby, baby, baby, no!"

"Stop singing!" Calypso tore herself away from me angrily, storming to the door and ripping it open.

This person is a genius!

"Thought you'd always be mine, mine!" I sang along, purposefully singing off-key.

"When I was thirteen, I had my first love..." The person down the hall sang, off-key, too.

"Shut up!" Calypso howled, slapping her hand over my mouth. "You too, Percy!"

"You wound me, you really do, Caly." I could hear Percy mock from down the hall.

"Okay, so what song are we going to sing?"

We were huddled in the lounge, with a sheet of paper in front of us, in the middle of the circle.

"Maybe we could do Stitches, by Shawn Mendes," Luke suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not a terrible song, and I think we could do it."

"Any other suggestions?" Jason looked studious, as he had his glasses perched on his nose and was looking over them like an old, angry librarian, who was about to tell you, "No talking in the library!"

"Time Of Your Life, Green Day?" Nico offered, his shoulders hunched over and his hair blocking his eyes a little.

"Love Don't Die, The Fray?" Percy said, looking at what Jason was scribbling down on the paper.

"Who votes for Shawn Mendes?" Jason asks, and no one raises their hands. "Time Of Your Life?"

And four of us raise our hands. Nico makes a "Yes!" sound through his teeth, thinking we couldn't hear him.

I laughed a little, before looking back at the sheet of paper.

"So, Green Day, and what are we going to theme it as?" Jason asks.

We were asked to come up with a theme and another song. We were to theme what we do and have a slideshow in the background, to make it more Final and more meaningful. I mean, we're so close to that recording contract. We're not backing down.

"Old memories?" Luke suggested, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, the song is, like, reflecting your life. And then we could have a whole bunch of old videos and pictures playing in the background."

"How would we get the pictures?" I ask them, knowing that there were multiple specific pictures that I didn't want them seeing.

"Our parents, I mean I'm sure your Mum would be more than happy to help," Jason smirked at me. "And for our second song could we do How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty? I mean, it fits the theme and it's very... conclusive?"

"Yeah," Percy pipes up, "I like that idea."

"Everyone else?" Jason looks at the rest of us. Nico grunts as his way of saying "Okay," and I actually say "Okay," and Luke smiles.

"Cool," Jason grins. "I think we have our plan!"

"So you guys are at the hotel again with Sally and Aphrodite?" I ask Calypso over the phone.

I'm lying down on my bed, on the top of the covers, ringing my girlfriend. I mean, it wasn't like we were overly attached and obsessed like some couples, but it was more that we were so used to talking to each other when she was staying here, too, that it was hard to stop.

"Yeah," She says. "They're hovering. It's awful."

"How's the rest of them?" I ask her, rolling to look out the window. The waves crashed down on the beach like they were the hulk, smashing the ground with his iron fists. Angrily, and full of hatred.

"Piper's started taking her ridiculously long showers, or baths. Annabeth won't stop reading. Thalia won't talk, and Paisley is with her brother all the time." I heard Calypso sigh. "They're so disappointed, I know how much it meant to them, but at least we got to the semi's, right?"

She was trying to be as optimistic as she could, so I wouldn't feel bad, and she had said that last sentence especially loud so that her friends around her could hear.

"Yeah, at least. I mean, if we were head to head in the finals, it would be really tense anyway. Better one of us leave, though I wish it wasn't you guys. You guys were really awesome. Like, mega cool. And this is coming from me, McShizzle, I'm so cool, Antarctica withers in fear from my supreme cool-ness." Pshh. Not meaning to brag or anything.

"Tone it down there, hot stuff, leave some ego for the rest of the world!" Calypso teased, and I could almost see her biting her lip to stop raging laughter from escaping.

"You love me," I say, knowing whole heartedly that she did, and the feeling was mutual.

"I do," Calypso sighed.

**A/N**

**I went home early from school today because my stomach hurt really badly and my throat was being all weird. I missed Maths revision for our Algebra test on Friday, but I also missed P.E, yay? I guess?**

**Another update! Yay!**

**My sinuses are blocked. Ew. I can't breathe through half my nose. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	38. 37 Ants In My Pants (LC)

A/N

Okay, this will not contain much Thaluke, as I don't ship it much and I don't share much of a connection with either Luke and Thalia. If it is poorly written, or feel like it lacks heart, that's why.

Also, that's why this chapter is shit. Also because I really want this to be over and done with. This way I can get onto the sequel.

I'm ridiculously happy. An Author friend of mine is actually putting me in a real book guys and I'm over the moon because something else happened and I've had caffeine and you don't even know asdfghjkl i cant right now.

Luke POV

The nerves were bundling together and building up, like a bale of hay.

The week was never ending, and it drew on and on and on. Every day was a new obstacle, holding more and more hay to add to the bale.

No one knew what to do anymore and no one knew what to say. We practised and we practised and we did dress rehearsal after dress rehearsal but for some reason I felt like we couldn't do it.  
>We just couldn't.<p>

I had talked to Thalia. She was a little down but she said she felt happy for us, that we were still going. It felt selfish to say this, but I wasn't glad. The competition felt more heavy and tense without the girls to ease us all up.

From the back of the stage, in the wings, I could hear the crowds roaring. They were going loco, crazy, nuts. I didn't want to go on, and I didn't want to keep going, but I knew that once I got out there, I would see Thalia and then it would be okay.

"Are we ready?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow at us. We were all acting like someone had gotten a handful of ants and shoved them in our jeans so we had ants in our pants. Leo was the worst. He was twitching and I could tell it was taking a lot of restraint for him to not be running around.

"No," I scoffed, feeling my heart crawl up into my throat. I was going to be sick.

"We'll be fine."

"I'm going to faint, I swear," Percy says to us. "That's how nervous I am. What if we don't make it? What then?"

I could tell Percy was feeling pressure from Paisley's other brother being here. He was in the audience, too. He was nice, though. So I don't know what Percy was so worried about.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Besides, second placers always get better deals than first place people do," Jason says. "I mean, One Direction didn't win and see where they are."

"I hate One Direction," Nico made a face. I don't blame him. They have cool accents and all but their music isn't my thing. However, if you wanted to impress a girl or something, they will become your best friend. Unless that chick is Thalia then you can forget it.

"Cher Lloyd?"

"Nah."

"Adam Lambert?"

"I can't even say his name after the other day. I am not ever singing that again," Nico states grouchily. Okay then, Oscar The Grouch. "I had nightmares about that."

"How about we don't think about what happens if we go home? We'll be fine," I say, pulling everyone into a group hug. "All we have to get through is today, and we'll be fine and everything will be fine."

I hoped it would be.

When we finally got out there, the crowd seemed bigger and scarier. Venus, Apollo and Juno were sitting at the judging panel, their gazes intense and ever-intimidating.

I could feel the tension rolling off the crowd and I wanted to scream.

"Another turning point, fork stuck in the road," Jason sang, the microphone projecting his voice around the room. He looked so confident from the way he stood to the way he tied his shoes. He radiated confidence and bravery.

"Time grabs you by the wrist, tells you where to go," As the pictures on the giant projector behind us play, I could hear a few chuckles.

It was the photo of Leo when he was little. He looked small and his hair was curly as ever, and he was just as covered in grease. His Mum must have let him in the shop.

At the end of the song, and a small clip of Percy swimming for the first time, we finished and the crowd let out a mighty roar. It resembled a lion and truth be told, I would imagine this was what girls felt like when they were being cat called.

I made a mental note to never do that again because this felt horrible. Their cries were making me more nervous and I could feel my heart beating against my rib cage furiously.

"Thank you for that awesome performance, boys! How do you feel?" Hermes asked us like it was a real question.

Before Leo could say anything stupid, again, Jason took the Mic and replied with a smart, "We're happy to be here. I mean as scary as standing here is, we're honoured that you've voted us in this long and we're really grateful for that."

The Matchbox Twenty song went flawlessly, too.

It was our last song that we were going to be performing on this stage. We were never going to perform here to this same crowd, for the same purpose, ever again. It was a rather daunting thought.

As soon as we were back inside the sanctuary of the mansion, I made a race to the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

Standing up on that stage would give someone like myself jitters for days. I hated standing there, knowing they were the people that would decide whether or not I was going to be famous. If I was going to be remembered locally in New York, or if I would be worldwide.

That, too, was scary just thinking about. Those teenage girls, and the odd guy, had no idea the power they had in their hands. To them it's just a button. A vote. But to the people receiving them, such as myself, who knew what authority they held in their unknowing hands, it was more than just a vote.

Votes decide who leads the Government, and if we voted wrongly we would be in the stink.

Votes decide who we elect as class president, and if we didn't the teacher would have a harder job.

Votes decide peoples future, whether the people voting want to recognise that or not.

People in certain countries fight, and put their lives on the line just to know that they have a say in what goes on around their countries or in people's lives. And here we are taking voting for granted.

Well then, a lack of sleep makes me deep as hell.

Waiting for the results never felt so long.

We were bored out of our minds. We could have been practising new songs, but we all agreed on the fact that we had let the competition get to us. It was taking over our lives like a leech sucking blood.

The girls weren't allowed over as they weren't a part of the competition anymore, which in itself sucked.

When the time came for the results, we were all buzzing.

We wanted this to be over and done with as soon as it could be done. It was a lot of work.

Make up and hair went flying around as we all got styled for the five minutes we were going on stage.

There is definitely no business like show business.

When it was our turn to walk up on stage, the crowd went silent. No one dared to speak.

My hands violently shook.

The voters better have made the right choice.

"So here we have our last two teams... Any comments before we continue?" Hermes grinned cynically. When he realised none of us looked too keen to take the mic, he retreated his hand back to where the mic could pick up his voice. "No one? Okay.

"In my hands, I have the winning band. One band will be going home, and one will win this competition and win a recording contract at Apollo Records."

I tried not to concentrate on the blunt words, instead finding Thalia's eyes in the ocean of people.

She smiled up at me and shot me a thumbs up.

"So here goes..." Hermes said to us. "Are you ready?!"

_If I wasn't I wouldn't be here, now, would I?_

"The winning band is... OUTCASTS!"


	39. 38 Nico In Distress (NDA)

_"Still I'm pinned under the weight  
>Of what I believed would keep me safe.<br>So show me where my armor ends,  
>Show me where my skin begins.<br>Like a final puzzle piece_

_It all makes perfect sense to me  
>The heaviness that I hold in my heart belongs to gravity.<br>The heaviness that I hold in my heart's been crushing me._

_I've been worried all my life,  
>A nervous wreck most of the time.<br>I've always been afraid of heights,  
>Of falling backwards, falling backwards.<br>{I've been worried all my life.}" _

_-Pluto, Sleeping At Last (My favourite artist at the moment) _

Nico POV

When I met up with Paisley, I could feel the anxiety flowing off of her in waves.

Her wavy hair was left down to flow to her waist, and she was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a blue plaid shirt. What she wore on our first date...

She looked beautiful as always.

Her eyebrows were twisted in concern and she seemed tense.

When she reached me, the first thing she did was pull me into a hug. Now, Paisley is a hug-y person but she never looks anxious, scared even, and pulls you into the hug. You have to be the one to pull her into it.

"How are you?" I ask her, holding her at arms length.

She smiled weakly at me, "Good as I can be, you?" She asked me, her voice as sweet and smooth as Nutella. Not Honey because Honey is kinda lumpy because there's sugar in it.

"Great," I replied, raising an eyebrow. I didn't question her, however. I knew she would tell me if she wanted to. "Shall we?" I hold out my elbow and she laughed.

"We shall," She said, gripping onto my arm as I began to walk down the path.

I managed to escape the few paparazzi chasing after me. Not many wanted interviews with the keyboardist. They were all after Jason and Percy, but not me. That, I was thankful for. I could take Paisley out before we left to New York.

"Where are we going?" She looked up at me, blocking the sun from her eyes with her other hand. I slid off my sunglasses and put them on her smaller face.

"Somewhere," I smiled at her, pulling her along as she adjusted the glasses on her face. They were lopsided, and half of her face because she was smaller than me.

She sighed, before sliding her hand down my arm and taking my finger in hers. Her hand was warm, however her fingers were worn down from her intense piano playing sessions.

I squinted in the sun, before Paisley sighed, took off the glasses and gave them back to me. "I'll just stand on your other side because that's where your shadow is," She told me, walking ahead a little and to the other side.

When I passed her, she took a hold of my hand again.

"You really like holding my hand, don't you?" I look at her with a smirk tugging on the edges of my lips.

"Hmm," Is all she said. "Walk ahead if you don't want me to hold your hand."

She dropped my hand, and before I could comprehend what she said, she jumped and landed on my back. My arms immediately went to support underneath her legs so now I was piggy backing her.

She was light, for a person her age. Don't ask how I know what people her age weigh, because it's a really long and very awkward story.

Her hair brushed my almost bare shoulders and the back of my neck, as she rested her head in the crook of it. I could feel her warm breath through my shirt, ticking the back of my neck with it's warm wisps.

"Really?" I ask her, adjusting her on my back as I walked further down the street towards a diner.

"Really," She said flatly, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"You're awfully touchy today," I commented to her, turning my head over my shoulder to look at her, stopping in front of the diner. "We're here!"

I dropped her to her feet, picking up her hand again. I opened the door of the small diner with one hand and led her in with the other.

Her hair swayed behind her as she walked, now with a grin on her face.

I was ecstatic that I made her happy, and that I made her bright, sun-shiny smile appear back on her face.

We were greeted by a waiter wearing beach-y attire, and a bright white, toothy grin.

"Table for two?" I nodded as he head us towards a place in the window. You could see the waves rolling up the sandy shore.

I pulled out Paisley's seat for her, and pushed her chair in before getting into my chair.

The waiter smiled at us, "You two are cute," He said. "I'll be back when you two are ready to order."

Paisley's hands shook as she held up the menu. "I forgot my glasses," She said, dropping the menu with a bang.

She shuffled so she was now sitting on her hands to stop them from shaking. She was nervous, which made me anxious to find out what she was scared for.

I wanted so badly to ask her about what was wrong, but I didn't want to pry. I wanted to pry, though. I wanted to know what was wrong, and as reporters always said "get to the bottom of it". I so badly wanted to make it all go away.

So I dared ask, "What's wrong?" I said, as her knee began to shake.

"Nothing," Paisley's voice was strained greatly, and her eyes darting everywhere but at me, where I wanted her to look.

"It's something," I state to her, lifting an eyebrow at her strange behaviour.

"I don't want to ruin this date, Nico. It can wait," She tells me, plastering on a fake smile.

I didn't reply, I only went through the menu. "There's a strawberry milkshake and chips here. Do you want that?" I knew she liked both of them, couldn't read the menu, and it was also a great way to topic change.

"Okay," She said, sighing. "Have you discussed anything with your management, yet?"

She was making small talk, and the small talk was a small knife digging into my ribs painfully. I hated it.

"Not about anything other than I'm dropping out to pursue music," I tell her, as the waiter appeared again.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked us, a beaming smile on his lips.

"Can I please have the strawberry milkshake and the small fries," I could tell Paisley was having a hard time saying _fries _as she was used to saying _chips _.

"Sure can, sugar," The waiter quickly scribbled down her order before turning to me. "And you, sir?"

"I'll just have a water and a cheeseburger, please," I said, staring at Paisley. Her eyes were trained on the tablecloth.

"Sure thing, I'll be back with those soon," He turned and left, again. And Paisley and I were alone again.

There were very few other people here in the diner, quiet music playing overhead.

I looked back to Paisley, and her disinterested expression.

"Okay," I say, "You're making me angry now. What's wrong?"

"_Nico, I'm moving back to New Zealand with Cole and Liz."_

**A/N**

**KABOOM! FINISHED! **

**I'm so happy it's all finished. There will be no more chapters, and the sequel will be up very soon. The next chapter is just a whole bunch of Thank Yous and stuff.**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	40. I LOVE YOU ALL

IT'S FINISHED, FINALLY!

I am so grateful for the support I've received while writing this story. There's been a few oopie daisy's and one rewrite. Now, finally after a year and nine months, I can finally draw this to a grand close.

My special thanks to:

Ace, for being amazing and always being there for me and listening to my rants when I've had a bad day, and for helping me so much. You're amazing and you're the best friend ever!

Kyle, (Yeah, he featured in this story, too. Keep an eye out for him in Don't Look Back) for fangirling (fanboying...?) with me when I updated and for helping me. You don't even know. Oh! And to Cassie, for not sending me to an early death.

Kiara and Kiera, for being there for me and holding my hand throughout the beginning of this tough year and for continuing to do so. I don't deserve your compassion and I'm the luckiest person alive to have you two as my best friends.

Rick Riordan, for letting me write this.

Wattpad, for letting me publish this.

Sophie, for also fangirling with me in class and helping me with Paisley's character development. Stay classy.

**TO EVERYONE READING; KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE SEQUEL!**


End file.
